Picking up the piecs of our shattered lives
by crookshanks the kitty
Summary: 8th year Dramione fic. A depressed Hermione and shunned Draco find solace and love with each other but what happens after they leave Hogwarts behind and enter into a world where their relationship might not survive? Cannon compliant minus the epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello there. This is my new story and I haven't written anything in ages so I hope I'm not too out of practice! It's a multi chapter Dramonie 8th year fic that will then continue after they finish Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I don't own an thing. The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

 _September 1st 1998_

"Take care dear, have a good term" said Mrs Weasley as she kissed me goodbye. I was at platform 9 3/4 getting ready to board the Hogwarts express to begin my last year and to complete my NEWTS. " I will Mrs Weasley, I replied."

Harry and Ron,who came to see Ginny and me off—but were not returning to Hogwarts to finish their studies as The Ministry of Magic allowed the students who fought in the final battle to become Aurors without having to get their NEWTS so both boys took full advantage of the offer (Surprise! surprise!) and were to begin their training shortly. My boys. I would miss them so. With final good-byes to everyone, we boarded the train along with Luna and Neville who also opted to return.

We all went to find a compartment together and along the way we spotted others in our year who also chose to return and finish 7th year. Among them were the friendly faces of Seamus Finnigan,Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott,the Patil twins and many more. Surprisingly, there was also one face that I really did not expect to see—but there he was—Draco Malfoy—and looking utterly forlorn at that. Not that I could blame him of course. The war had left its mark on all of us. Sighing, I turned away from Draco and continued the search for a compartment. Finding one Neville,Luna,Ginny and I settled ourselves in.

While the other three engaged in quiet conversation, I sat pondering and absentmindedly petting Crookshanks. What would it be like to go through an entire school year without Harry and Ron by my side—copying my notes and home-work, prattling on and on about Quidditch and annoying me to death. In other words, who's going to make me happy keep me occupied besides my studies? I'm sure I will have a lovely time wit Ginny and the others but it just won' be the same. Maybe I shouldn't have refused Professor McGonagall's offer to be Head Girl this year. No, it was the right decision. This year is about relaxing—no incessant worrying about Voldemort or anything else for that matter. It wouldn't be fair anyway, it's not like I'm an actual 7th year student. The position rightfully belongs to one of the real 7th years. I had missed my chance, Voldemort and his horcruxes had seen to that. A sudden flash of pain overcame me when I thought of everything that I lost within the past year.

Snapping out of my reverie, I turned my head towards Ginny who was calling out my name.

"What is it Ginny?" I ask. "Where were you off to just now?" I've been talking to you for the past minute." "Sorry, Gin. Guess I was just lost in my thoughts."

"I see. We were wondering if you feel alright, you seem down." "I'm fine guys but yes, I suppose I am a bit scared."

"It's just so hard you know, going back to Hogwarts I mean." I really though that I was ready to face it all when I decided to come back but now I'm not so sure anymore." "How am I going to handle everything when all of it is staring me right in the face? _So_ much happened there. I will see reminders of everything we lost _everywhere_." I choked out, blinking back tears.

"Oh Hermione, Ginny said softly as she embraced me. I know it's hard and I'm sure all of us have similar feelings but we will get through it together."

"Ginny's right," piped up Neville as he put his hand on m shoulder in a comforting gesture. "We're here for you Hermione." Added Luna as she too put her hand on my other shoulder.

Feeling some of the fear inside of me subside at their kind works I shot them a small smile.

"Thank you guys. You're all such good friends and I'm so lucky to have you." "Just so you know, I'm here for all of you too, you can com to me if you ever need help with anything or just to talk."

"Thanks, Hermione." They chorused and beamed at me.

After our emotional exchange we all sat back in companionable silence and before I knew it the train was nearing Hogwarts.

We all went to get changed and then exited our compartment and joined the crowd of students leaving the train.

"First years over here!" I hear the familiar voice of Hagrid calling out to the new students. My heart swelled a bit at seeming him.

He spotted me and the others and we all rushed over to greet him. After each receiving his customary bone-crushing hugs and equerries about Harry and Ron we left him and proceeded towards one of the thestral drawn carriages bound for the school. They were no longer invisible to my eyes anymore—just another reminder of all the death I had seen recently. I wasn't the only one, many of the students were pointing and looking scared and excited by the skeletal appearance of the great winged horse.

While my panic at returning had ebbed away somewhat after being reassured by Ginny and the others, it was coming back with a vengeance the closer we got to the castle. Before I even had time to attempt to compose my self I got out of the carriage and was following the other students across the grounds and into the entrance hall. I began to tremble slightly and Ginny gripped my hand and I returned the pressure, needing to feel some sort of physical contact before I entered the Great Hall and faced my demons. _Here I go._


	2. Chapter 2

The great double doors opened and I was thrust directly into the place where so many of my nightmares were set. The Great Hall. Only now instead of the battlefield it had been during the last time I was here— it now looked the same as it did during happier times.

Steadying myself, I walked towards the Gryffindor table and took a seat. I was instantly engulfed in chatter as my fellow housemates wanted to know how I was and why Harry and Ron were not present. Suffice to say many were not happy that both boys declined to return. After everyone had settled done, the sorting ceremony began.

When it was over and all the first years had been sorted accordingly and joined their house tables, Headmistress Mcgonagall cleared her throat for attention and began her speech.

" A very warm welcome to Hogwarts, to all of you present here tonight. It is a pleasure to have everyone in attendance—both the old and new students. As I am sure all of you no doubt know, the wizarding world was recently involved in a war against the Dark wizard know as Lord Voldemort and his band of followers called Death Eaters and other supporters of his cause. Thanks to the brave efforts of Harry Potter and his friends as well as other students,teachers, the Order of the Phoenix and may others the light side was victorious. As with any war, Victory come with a price, and for us it was a bitter one as we lost many brave family,friends and students. Hogwarts too was not spared as the castle and grounds received extensive damage and even though some of the restoration and repairs have been done, there is still much left to to in order to restore Hogwarts to it's former grandeur. Rest assured though that no matter how long it takes, Hogwarts will be as it once was. Now in closing, Mr Filch, our caretaker has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to all students. There will be no late night wanderings or improper use of magic either. Any wrongdoers will be adequately punished. Finally I would like to introduce you all to our new Transfiguration professor, Mildred Edwards and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Harold Davis. Let the feast begin!"

After a loud round of applause, the usual brilliant feast appeared out of thin air and on to the four house tables, courtesy of the Hogwarts house filling my plate, I began to eat slowly, not really having much of an appetite due to my earlier worries and Professor Mcgonagall's speech having also brought out all kinds of emotions in me.

"That was certainly nothing like one of Dumbledore's speeches, very sad and serious compared to what we usually get." Said Neville.

"You're right but the situation called for it plus you know how Professor Mcgonagall is, she's all business." I replied. "That's true." Agreed Seamus.

The conversation and food were both flowing and it almost seemed like old times but for the absence of my two best friends as well as the aching pain in my heart. I took a minute to look around the house tables properly, observing everyone. While everything seemed fine on the surface, you could still see a lingering sadness exuded by many of the students. While looking at the Slytherin table, I spotted Malfoy sitting all by himself at the far end of his house table. He looked terribly alone. I wondered why none of his friends were with him. Was it his choice or theirs? Before I could continue to look at him unobserved, his head suddenly snapped up and he looked straight at me and glared. Blushing furiously at being caught staring, I quickly turned my head away.

A little while later, after everyone had eaten their fill, the school song was sung and then Professor Mcgonagall announced that it was time for bed. I got up and quickly made my way to Gryffindor Tower, desiring nothing more than to get away from everyone else. While the first yeas marveled a the Gryffindor common room, I bid goodnight to Neville and went upstairs to my dorm with the other Gryffindor 7th year girls. As soon as I arrived upstairs, I changed into my pajamas and said a hasty goodnight to the other girls. I pulled my bed hangings shut and put a silencing charm on them lest I stared crying or screaming from a nightmare and the others heard me. That was one thing I didn't need to deal with tonight.

Closing my eyes I tried to will myself to sleep but neither my mind or body was having none of it. Having lain there for what seemed like hours,lost in a jumble of thoughts, I finally sank down into a troubled sleep.

So that's the end of chapter 2. I not much has happened yet but I'm trying to take it slow and build things up so bear with me.

Reviews will be appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the sound of laughter and talking. Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes. I felt awful, having not slept properly at all the night before. Stretching out my limbs, I climbed out out bed and pulled aside the bed hangings to the site of the others getting ready for the first day of classes.

"Good morning, Hermione, did you sleep well?" Ginny called out as she saw me. "Morning,Ginny. I slept just fine," I lied. "How about you?" I asked her. "Fine, fine." She answered back. I nodded at her and went to take a shower. After my long shower which raised my spirits markedly, I proceed to get ready with a bit more bounce in my steps. I _would_ be starting classes today so that was definitely something to be excited about. Grabbing my bag I headed to the common room and went quickly through the portrait hole and down to the great hall for breakfast.

As usual, the place was buzzing. I made my way to the Gryffindor table and loaded my plate with more food than I normally would have but since I had only eaten a small amount last night I was famished.

"So, Hermione, what's going on with you and Ron? Everyone heard about the kiss between you two a the final battle and you two did seem to fancy each other since 6th year. Are you together now?"

All this was said to me by an excited looking Parvati. I aw Ginny rolling her eyes in response at the direction the conversation had taking. Smiling I shook my head at her, while mentally rolling my eyes too, I really did not want to talk about my relationship with Ron but I should just answer her and get it over with. Trust Parvati to bring up romance first thing in the morning—she must have been dying to ask me since last night.

"We were together for a few weeks right after the battle but that's over now. Ron and I both agree that we're much better off as friends you know? So yeah, that's that."

She looked much too disappointed by my answer so before she could pounce again I turned my attention towards Neville, who was talking about our upcoming classes and looking slightly nauseous. Poor boy.

It was nearing the end of breakfast when our class schedules arrived. I eagerly looked over mine. First up for me was Potions with the Slytherins. I grinned to myself imaging the reaction from Harry and Ron had thy been here. After a quick trip back to my dorm to gather the materials required for Potions class, I made my way down to the dungeons.

Walking into the classroom with all its familiar sights and smells warmed my heat. It was moments like this that made my decision to return worth it. I smiled a little, cheered by knowledge that I had a full day of learning ahead of me.

I took a table with Ginny,Neville and Seamus. It was strange sharing a class with Ginny having been a year above her my entire school life.

Professor Slughorn came in shortly and welcomed us all back fondly. He also lamented the decision by Harry and Ron not to return—mostly Harry though. I wondered if he would keep the Slug-club going this year.

Having been given our instructions about the potion we were to brew, I volunteered to go get the ingredients form the cupboard. On my way there I bumped into Malfoy—quite literally. Having automatically put his hands on my arms to steady us, he dropped them instantly after realizing who he was touching and stalked of toward the cupboard. I rolled my eyes at his retreating form. Some things never change. Having seen him close up for the same time since our return, I have to say that he looked awful— thinner than I remember with his usually perfectly styled hair in disarray and large dark circles under his eyes that made it clear he was no sleeping well at all. Guess I'm not the only one with issues.

Putting thoughts of Malfoy behind me I made my way to the cupboard and gathered the necessary ingredients before making my way back to the was quite the change working without the boys. For one, no one kept bothering me for help under their breath (Ron) or cheating with the use of an old book (Harry). It made for a nice change truth be told. Not that I wouldn't love to have them here with me of course.

It was nearing the end of class and I was putting the finishing touches on my work which came out rather well if I do say so myself. I took a glance towards the other occupants at my table to see how their work was going. Ginny's looked quite good, Seamus's was sticking to his cauldron,badly burnt and Neville's was actually looking decent.

Professor Slughhorn then came around to examine our work and he positively beamed when he saw to mine. "Excellent Miss Granger!" "Ten points to Gryffindor." I beamed at him. Praise for one's work is always appreciated.

There was the sound of scraping benches as everyone got up to take samples of their work to Professor Slughorn for grading.

As fate would have it, I was again standing close to Malfoy while we waited for our turn to hand over our samples. Again, I couldn't help but notice his appearance. I was quite openly staring—and he noticed.

"What are you looking at Granger?" He said, his tone cold— looking defiant.

I winced. I could see why he would be upset at my staring. H probably thought I was judging him. He _was_ a former death eater after all. Never mind that he was under coercion at the time or the fact that he nor his family didn't actively fight against the light side during the final battle—people weren't keen to forget and he must have realized this. I wonder if anyone had confronted him about his past actions yet and not for the first time I though about why he had decided to come back. He must have known that his reception would be met with all sorts of negative emotions.

"Nothing, Malfoy. Nothing at all. I'm sorry if I offended you,I assure it was not my intention."

I laid it on thick in my most contrite tone of voice—hoping to convey to him that I was not in fact judging him. I had no idea what he was going through and I sure as hell didn't want to make things harder for him.

Malfoy grunted in response and that was that.

I handed in my sample next and after gathering my things,left the dungeons and headed to the Greenhouse with the other Gryfindors for Herbology class.

It was now dinner time and I had spent a rather enjoyable day in lessons. Having been distracted by school-work, there as not much time for me to dwell on the little bursts pain that kept popping up in my hear after I would encounter something that reminded me of the final battle. I had no choice but to keep my feelings at bay during class but I knew everything would come back to me tonight in bed and I was already panicking but I put on a brave face, not wanting to alarm any of my friends.

After diner, I spent a good chunk of time doing my home-work in front of the blazing fire in the Gryffindor common room. Trying to put off going to bed as long a s possible. Finally my tiredness got the better of me and I put my things away and went up to bed—I was the last one to leave the common room, the other girls having already gone up hours ago. They all appeared to be sleeping as I got ready for bed.

Having got into bed, I drew the bed hangings and put the silencing charm on them again. I had a feeling it would be repeated for the rest of the year.

As was the night before sleep came slowly and was fraught with nightmares—all my pent up emotions from earlier in the day came out in my sub-consciousness.

It was going to be a long year.

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

After the first full day of school,the rest of the week flew by rather quickly—for which I was grateful. Enjoyable as going to classes and learning new things were— I still struggled to get into any kind of happy state for long. I missed Harry and Ron terribly. I saw death and devastation everywhere in the castle and its grounds— every damaged area served as a reminder. Even the most innocent and untainted of places did not spare me—because while no sign of war was visible, my memories were enough. Every night I would go to bed and lose myself in nightmares reliving the battle, my torture at Malfoy Manor and every other wretched thing that happened to me recently.

Even during those hard times and directly after—I was no where near as depressed as I am now. I suppose there was no time to really reflect. I was always busy fighting, planning, taking care of the boys, fetching my parents, dealing with Ron—to dwell on anything but the present and what I needed to be doing in that moment.

Being back at Hogwarts is really making me deal with everything I had put off for so long. I guess because this is the place where the war ended and my new life started. New life meaning: No more helping Harry save the world. No more fun and silliness at Hogwarts with the boys or anyone for that matter—those days are gone. A strained and almost broken relationship with my parents.

Now that I am here it has all become very real to me. My childhood is past—I spent it saving the world and it left me behind without a second glance.

Gone. Completely and irrevocably. Adulthood is upon me and I have no desire for it—I am not ready for it.

It is funny to me—Voldemort is dead and gone—the time to be carefree and happy is upon us and I am a miserable mes barely holding on. Strange as it may sound, I was happier back in the dark times.

I was _doing_ something back then then. Living life on the edge and fighting for something I believed in. Now my life is an empty void filled only with school-work.

I never thought I'd see the day when I preferred danger and rule breaking to order studies. Yet in this moment, I do.

I know that things would be much better if Harry and Ron were here with my —try as the might, Ginny and the others just cannot be to me what the boys are. We've always done everything together and now I'm alone while they're off Auror training with each other.

I guess that I've spent so much of my life with them that I don't know what to do now since we're separated. It's a weak thought and I hate myself for it.

Hermione Granger does not do weak and pathetic but yet here I am being just that. _Pull yourself together,Granger._

With that thought I heaved myself out of the comfy arm chair and left Gryffindor tower. It was a Saturday and a walk was in order. I needed to clear my head.

I walked and walked all over the castle until I found my way out onto the grounds late in the afternoon. I made my way down to the black lake. The place was deserted— or so I thought.

Though I could not see anyone, I heard the distinct sound of heaving sobs. I was only too acquainted with it.

I wondered who it was so I too a few steps forward and the sound only grew stronger but still I saw no one—until I looked behind one of the giant trees.

Even though I could not see his face, which was buried in his folded arms—I could recognize that shock of blond hair anywhere. The crying boy—or I should say man, was Draco Malfoy.

The sensible thing to do would be to turn around and leave before he noticed me. I remembered all too well the reaction Harry got from him the time he found Malfoy crying in Myrtle's bathroom during 6th year— an attempted Crucio. I most definitely did _not_ want to experience that.

Naturally I went closer, intending to talk to him. I couldn't help myself—I felt the need to help him somehow.

"Malfoy." I called out softly when I got close enough.

His head snapped up instantly and the look on his face when he saw me was murderous. I gulped. _Time to run away now._

Instead, I persevered and knelt down in front of him.

"Draco, are okay? What's the matter?" I asked gently. He looked utterly confused by my questions. "What?" Was all he said to me.

"I said are you okay."

"I'm fine, Granger. What is it to you anyway? I don't need your pity if that's what you think." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well that's just great because I'm not offering you any and as to why I care— I care because I can see that you are clearly struggling with things. I noticed that you looked unwell the first time I saw you on the train last week and it seems you're no better since then. That's why I was staring at you in Potions the other day—I wasn't trying to be rude or judge you or anything like that. I don't know exactly what's going on with you but I _do_ know that you need help and despite our differences in the past I'm offering it to you. Just let me in—I promise I will try my best to make things better for you."

I don't know what possessed me to say all that but once I started I couldn't stop. Malfoy just looked so alone and helpless. It made me so sad to see the once proud boy fallen so low.

"You want to help me? Why? We hate each other remember?"

"I don't hate you, Malfoy—you don't hate me either. All that stuff is best left behind—it was a different world back then. I want to help because I don't like seeing anyone this way. Though you may not know it, I'm having a really hard time at the moment too. I guess I can relate to you and whatever it is that's bothering you. I haven't been able to share my troubles with anyone. Truth be told I don't know who to tell. I don't want to worry my friends so they're out. I bet you haven't talked to anyone either." I finished.

He only nodded in answer. It was as I had suspected. He was alone in his turmoil as I.

"Well, how about we help each other out then? You can talk to me and I can talk to you. Together we will pick up the pieces of our shattered lives. Just say yes, Draco."

I could see that his resolve was wavering—he was desperate for help but didn't want to admit it. Least of all to me. My offer was just too good to pass up I suppose because he nodded and gave me his answer in a whisper.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter continues directly from where the last one left off.

"Yes."

Even though I was expecting him to, I didn't think he would acquiesce this quickly. _Lucky me._

Now that he's agreed I have no clue what to do next. Despite what I had just told him, we're _not_ friends. How are we supposed to talk about our deepest and darkest fears when we barely know one another and what we do know does not exactly endear us to each other.

He's looking at me —waiting for me to say something, so I just suck it up and dive right in.

"Well, what's got you so upset that you're out here all alone crying?" I asked as I adjusted myself and sat down opposite him.

Malfoy bristles at the bluntness of my question but does not leave. Instead he takes a gulping breath and answers me.

"I... it's just that I fucking _hate_ everything, you know? The last two years have been pure hell— everything is so messed up and I don't know what to do." He chokes out.

He's crying again. _What am I supposed to do now?_ Without thinking, I take his hands in mine and I know it was the right thing to do because he grips them back hard. He's so far gone that it appears a 'mudblood' touching him is just fine. Or maybe that doesn't matter to him anymore. Either way I'm grateful that he let me do it.

"Look at me." He does and I cans see the pain in his eyes shinning through so clearly that it stops my heart for a moment.

"Now you listen here Malfoy, I know things are really bad for you right now. I know you feel helpless and lost but those feelings won't last forever, you hear me? Things will get better—they always do in the end."

"Really now? How can you be so sure? What makes you think I won't die alone and miserable huh?" He said bitterly.

"Because you silly boy, I'm here now and I won't let that happen. I promise you."

He just stares at me so I continue speaking.

"So tell me, in detail if you don't mind, what is it that you hate so much."

"Alright then. I hate that the Dark Lord ever existed. I hate that my Grandfather and father followed him. I hate that my family name is mud these days. I hate that all my so called friends abandoned me when I need them the most. For what? Because my name holds no value to them anymore? I hate the way everyone looks at me with so much contempt—as if they know anything about me or what got me to this point. I hate that my mother had to suffer and is still suffering because of my father's choices in supporting that madman. I hate that you got tortured by my deranged aunt right in front of me and there was nothing I could do. Have you heard enough yet? " He's breathing so hard now, having gotten all worked up just now.

I don't trust myself to speak so I just nod.

"Good." He says.

"There is one last thing though." He rolls up his sleeve up to his forearm and points to the faded dark mark printed there.

" This is what I hate the most. This evil,horrid mark emblazoned on my flesh for all eternity. I was so eager to get it too, you know. Thought I was doing something good—something worthwhile. I would follow in my father's footsteps and do what he could not. I would be the dark Lord's trusted servant and restore the Malfoy name to it's former glory in his eyes by killing Dumbledore. Such a fool I was—so _proud_ to be picked to carry out such a monumental task. All the while he expected me to fail and in doing so die and allow my parents to be killed by his hand for failing. His only motive in selecting me was to punish my father for _his_ failures. Now whenever I look at this mark all I can see is the evil it represented. I see everyone who I hurt or who I watched get hurt. Most of all I see the awful boy that I was—the boy who tormented you and your friends and I wish everyday day that I can go back and change it all—that I could have been a better person and did things differently. Who knows how my life would be today if I did. It's too late now though. All I see when I look at my mark is a life full of wrong choices and regret." He finished.

 _Wow._ That is a lot of baggage he's carrying around. I can't even imaging how hard it must be for him.

"I'm sorry." I say. I know it's inadequate but nothing else comes to mind.

"Don't be. It's not like it's your fault."

"I know. I guess what I was trying to say is that I'm sorry that you have to deal with all of this awful stuff. I's not your fault though. You were a child who was being used by adults and you had no choice. It was either comply or die. Most people would have done the same as you if they were in your situation so I don't see why anyone has the right to judge you."

"You make me sound like some innocent little boy. I agree that I hated what I was doing but I went into it with open eyes all the same. I could have ran or sacrificed my life rather than do all the terrible things I did. Let's face it Granger, I'm not a good person. Maybe I deserve everything that's happened to me. Who am I kidding? If it was someone else in my house who did what I did I would probably shun them too. That's the Slytherin way. Fight for yourself only."

"Maybe everything you said is true but it still doesn't change anything. You were a child and it was wrong for Voldemort to do what he did to you. As for your friends and housemates shutting you out— it's their loss. You don't need them. One day you will overcome all this and come out on top and then they'll be scurrying back to your side. Then you can be the bigger man and forgive them. You will show them that things don't always have to be done in the 'Slytherin' way."

"Okay, Granger, whatever you say." He said while chuckling softly.

I just smiled and shook my head.

"One more thing. I don't think you are a bad person. Misguided and prejudiced in your younger days? Yes, but that was how you were raised. I see a different man in front of me today. You've changed so much in such a short time and it's all for the better. I bet you're still an annoying git but that's just how I like you anyway." I finished jokingly.

"You wound me so, Granger." He replied but I could see that he wasn't serious.

We both laughed for a little while after that. It felt good.

"Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For saying that I'm a good person. I know I still have a long way to go but it feels nice to hear it from someone—especially someone like yourself who is so kind and wonderful. It's nice that somebody's noticed the effort I'm making to become a better person you know? It makes me want to do it all the more."

"Anytime Malfoy." I answered.

I checked my watch and saw that it was nearing dinner time. Had we really been out here all that time?

" It's almost dinner time, we should get going." I told him.

"Yeah, sure."

We both got up and stretched— after sitting for so long it was necessary.

"Well, Malfoy, it was really good talking to you. I hope we can continue some other time."

"Of course, Granger. Next time it will be my turn to listen." He said and smiled at me.

"Definitely. I'll owl you the time and place. It wouldn't do to be seen in public together just yet. Hogwarts rumor mill and all, you know. We don't need to fend off any unwarranted accusations right now. We have quite enough to deal with as it is don't you think?"

"Very true."

"Well see you later then. Bye." I told him.

"Bye, Granger. Thanks for listening."

"You're welcome. " I replied before I started walking back to the castle.

During dinner I caught his eye over at the Slytherin table several times and was pleased to see that he looked in better much spirits than before. He even smiled at me slightly once or twice.

I went to bed with a lighter heart that night.

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday arrives and I spend it in the best mood I've had all week. Everything just seems a little bit better and I'm sure it's no coincidence. Speaking to Malfoy yesterday has really done me a lot of good and I find my self eagerly awaiting our next meeting.

Monday dawns and again I'm in high spirits. I've slept better too. My friends notice the small improvement because I'm met with compliments at breakfast about how chipper I appear. I just laugh and shrug it off but I'm secretly relieved—no one said anything but I was sure that my behavior over the past week had not gone unnoticed. It's good that everyone see's me doing better. The last thing want is to worry them or to fight off their inquiries about my state of mind. Or worse yet—for Ginny to owl the boys with concern over me. That would really be too much. In that moment I resolve to try even harder to get back to a good place.

Classes fly by one after the other and I catch Malfoy looking at me surreptitiously during the two that we share and again at meal times. It's all I can do not to burst out laughing. I wonder if he wants to meet again—I haven't owled him yet as promised so during dinner I make sure I catch his eye long enough to indicate that he should follow me as I left my seat and said in a rather loud voice to Ginny that I was going to the library. I look back to see that he is following me at a slight distance. Good.

When we're out of view from prying eyes, I slow down and allow him to catch up with me. We walk all the way to the library in a comfortable silence.

I lead him to a secluded corner at the back of the library where we're sure not to be discovered or overheard—especially since it's diner time—no one is even here at the moment. I take a seat on one of the chairs while he leans back on the bookcase.

"So, what's with all the looks you were giving me today? Did you miss me?" I tease him playfully.

"Hmph. You wish Granger." He retorts but I can tell he's in a playful mood himself.

"Seriously though, are you okay? Did something happen that you want to talk about?" I ask.

"No, I'm fine. Well as fine as I can be considering but everything's alright."

"That's good. I'm happy to hear it."

"It's all because of you anyway. The last two nights have been some of the most peaceful I've had in months. All because I shared my problems with you—all because you listened when no one would—when no one _could_. I really don't think I would have been able to tell anyone else what I told you. It would hurt and upset my parents, my friends, if I still had any wouldn't understand or want to hear it, I would never talk to a teacher or professional either. Then there's your boy Potter who I'm sure would listen and understand but that would be embarrassing on so many levels—even if I'm grateful that he testified for my parents and I to the Wizengamot and helped cleared us of the charges we were facing—we're never going to be friends or anything close. Which leaves you—the best and only option. You're the only one who I know I can trust completely to help me, no questions asked, no strings and no judging. You are in short, my best bet at getting my life back together and I want to say thank you again, thank you for caring enough to see my need and for not letting me push you away. You fought to help me even though you didn't have to."

Oh my. Who knew Draco Malfoy could be so sincere and to me of all people.

"That's some really nice words about me there,Malfoy. Thank you, I appreciate it."

"You deserve it." He answers and shrugs.

"You still haven't told me why you were looking at me all day for yet buddy so spill it." I demand.

"Well if you insist. Maybe I _did_ miss you. A guy can get lonely with no friends and all."

"Awww, you poor baby." I mock.

"Shut up, Granger." He whines.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." I say and laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Granger."

"Well I guess we'd better get going now." I tell him.

"Okay." He replies

"Oh and Malfoy, tomorrow at 9, meet me in front of the Room of Requirement. It's my turn to unload on you."

"I can hardly wait." Malfoy says and gives me a smirk.

We leave the library together and then part ways to go to our separate common rooms.

"Goodnight,Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Granger." He calls over his shoulder to me.

It's been a good day and I'm smiling from ear to ear by the time I get to the common room.

"What's got you smiling like that, Hermione?" Ginny asks me a bit suspiciously.

For some silly reason blush slightly. If she only knew...

"Nothing, Gin. Just had a really good time in the library. Yo know me and how I get around books."

Thankfully she accepts my answer and doesn't press me further. I don't like lying to her but now is not the right time to tell her about Malfoy. Not everyone is as forgiving as I am—with good reason I should add but one day I'll make them come around.

After that, we both sat together and spread out our home-work and began working in silence.

Finally it was time for bed. I went to sleep, anxious for tomorrow so that I could see Malfoy again.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

After waiting all day to meet up with Malfoy, it was finally time. It was 8:55 pm and I was standing on the 7th floor in front of a bare wall across of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy—waiting for Malfoy to arrive. When he did, I walked across the area of the wall three times thinking about a comfortable place to relax and talk. After the third time I walked across a door suddenly appeared and Malfoy and I entered.

The room reminded me of the Gryffindor common room. It had comfy armchairs and a roaring fire in the fireplace but instead of red and gold it was blue and purple in color and decor. There was also books all about—on tables and shelves. I loved it.

"Nice." Malfoy exclaimed appreciatively as he sunk down on on of the armchairs in front of the fire.

"It really is." I said while sitting down next to him on chair of my own.

"Had a good day?" I ask him.

"Yeah." Was his short reply

"Good. Me too but let's make it better shall we. Time for me to talk your ear off!" I say in an overly bright voice just to be silly.

"Oh, joy." He laughs and says.

"So tell me then Granger, what's got your knickers in a twist these days. You were always so strong and happy so how come things got so bad for you that you're willing to get help from me."

"Ugh. Where to start." I moan.

"The beginning is a good place."

"Don't get smart with me and wipe that smirk of your face before I do it for you." I growl at him.

"Okay my big bad Gryffindor." he replies while holding his hands up in the air in mock surrender.

"Alright. Well when everything was happening, you know all the fighting,hiding, going on the run and all that—was going on—I wasn't like this at all. Things were crazy and frantic—of course I was upset at what was happening but I had a purpose—helping Harry to defeat Voldemort. It was what kept me going. Every moment was devoted to finding ways to end him once and for all—it was hard work too. They boys and I were at our wits end and things got so bad that Ron left at one point. That was the only time I allowed my emotions to get the best of me—the first few days after he left. I had a job to do though so I pulled myself together and continued to plan with Harry. At one time, just before Ron returned—Harry and I were attacked by Voldemort's snake and missed the man himself by just seconds. It was terrifying but I couldn't even feel it properly—I was so close to dying and I didn't even let it bother me. Harry was ill and I needed to be strong for him. That was the way it was—no time to dwell on feelings. Everything was go, go, go. Never stopping—never feeling. When Ron came back shortly after that, things got a little bit better. Even though I was furious at him for leaving it was still good for the three of us to be together again. Then as I'm sure you remember we were captured and brought to your house where I was tortured to within an inch of my life by your crazy aunt."

"I am so sorry about that." Malfoy interrupted me to say.

"It's fine don't worry about it. That's all in the past now. It wasn't your fault anyway." I assured him.

"Now, as I was saying. Your aunt tortured me with the Cruciatus curse and it hurt like hell but I didn't break. I fought the pain and lied to her because my main focus was to protect our plans at all cost and no amount of pain was going to make me forget it. Then Dobby saved us all only to die himself courtesy of Bellatrix. It was so sad for all of us, especially Harry who Dobby was closest to. Anyway, we stayed focus and made our plan to break into Gringotts. That did _not_ go as planned and we ended up escaping by riding out on an ancient blind dragon but we got what we were looking for nonetheless. It was sheer madness I tell you. By the time the three of us made it to Hogwarts I was running on pure adrenaline. There was so much to do and everything was chaos but I just kept going, kept on fighting even when people I knew and cared about were dying in front of me. Then there was this ridiculous moment when Ron decided to be considerate and think about the Hogwarts House-elves' safety and I just forget myself for a moment and kissed him. Imagine that—kissing the boy I fancied for ages for the first time on a battle field. All of my feelings were quickly pushed back down though. I couldn't afford to be distracted. Well in the end, Voldemort was dead and we were victorious and I had accomplished my goal. I felt such immense relief. The worst was over I though and it seemed that way until I came back here because all through the months that followed I was so busy with everything that I didn't even allow myself to really digest all that had happened. Harry and Ron needed me, I had to go get my parents from Australia and restore their memories—I had modified their memories you see—they thought they wee completely different people—people who didn't have a daughter and who's dearest ambition was to move to Australia. Ron and I were trying out our new relationship and there was no time to really reflect and _feel._ I was living in the moment—until I came back her and reminders were _everywhere._ That firs night I was so scared and upset and while it was better in the day—classes kept me busy and distracted but it was still bad, I would see some evidence of the battle in a damaged area or where someone died if it would take everything in me not to collapse into a crying nighttime was a different story. I would go to bed and take ages to fall asleep. I just couldn't but when I finally did the nightmares would come with a vengeance. I've been putting a silencing charm around my bed hangings just so no one would hear me when I woke up screaming and crying. It went on like that all through the first week until I talked to you on Saturday. I've been sleeping better since then." I finished with a sigh.

I have to admit, getting all that of my chest felt so good. Now I now how Malfoy feels after he unloaded his feelings on me—lighter somehow.

"You are one amazing, strong and brave woman. That's all I have to say after that." He says with admiration.

I'm blushing like mad—my whole face must be the shade of Ron's hair. _How embarrassing._

"Um, thank you." I mutter.

He only laughs—amused at my embarrassment I assume.

"It's true. You spent all this time taking care of everyone else and you never let anything get in the way of you goal. That's impressive. Potter's very lucky that he had you on his side. We all are actually because I doubt he would have been able to defeat the Dark Lord without your help and sacrifice. I mean modifying your parents memories just to keep them safe—that was a huge risk to take. You might have not been able to reverse the spell or worse yet cause serious damage if anything went wrong."

"I just did what I had to, it's no big deal. I would do anything for Harry really and he needed me so I was there."

"You're a good friend, Granger."

"I should think so." I said with a small laugh.

"Though I don't think I'm being a particularly good one right now."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you know that the boys didn't come back to Hogwarts with me because they want to become Aurors and are currently training to do so right?"

"I heard." He replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah well—you see, even though I encouraged them to do it—I would never stand in their way because I know how much they both wanted it— a part of me was and still is angry with them for leaving to come back here without them. I mean would it have killed them to just give me a year of their time? How bad could it have been really? I mean maybe I'm being selfish because I might not know everything that influenced their decision but after everything I've done for them it was the least they could do. Didn't they know I would lonely without them? Yeas, I have Ginny, Nevile and Luna as well as some others but it's not the same at all."

"I understand completely what you're saying. I know our situations are different but my stupid friends just abandoned me too and it's an awful feeling."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Well fuck all of them because we have each other now and it's just fine with me." He says while wearing the biggest smirk on his face.

"Very well put, Mr Malfoy." I say while trying to stifle my giggles.

He throws his head back and laughs at my remark. It's a lovely sight and I'm glad that I can make him happy. He sure deserved it.

I check my watch to see what time it is—I wouldn't want us to be caught by Filch after curfew. It's 9:50 so we have ten minutes to get out of here and reach our common rooms.

I tell him as much and we both get up to leave.

When we're about to go our separate ways, I had a sudden impulse to hug him and I did it instantly before my nerves failed me. He felt nice—a lot warmer that I thought he would. It's clear that I took him by surprise because he stiffened for a moment before relaxing slightly and then returned my embrace.

"Thank you for being here for me." I whispered softly into his neck.

"No problem." He replied equally soft.

Too soon we were letting go and saying our goodbyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow then? Same place and time?" I ask.

"Sure." He said.

With that we go our separate ways.

As soon as I entered the common room, Ginny rounded on me.

"Where have you been all this time Hermione?" She demands.

" I was just wondering around the castle Ginny."

"Why?" She asked, seeming confused as to why I would be dong that.

"Because I felt like it. I just wanted to be alone for a while, it's nothing really." I replied.

"Oh." Was all that she said.

"Well I think I'll go to be bed now." I told her.

I exaggerated a yawn and ran past her before she could ask anymore questions.

I had already done all my home-work that was due for tomorrow and I didn't want to hang back in the common room unnecessarily. I wanted to be alone and reflect on tonight so that was why I got out of there so fast.

As I readied my self for bed I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. Tonight was so good—I felt happier than I did in weeks.

As I lay down and recounted tonight over in my head I became sleepy and I knew that I would sleep well tonight.

My last conscious thoughts were of piercing grey eyes and and the warm body of a boy pressed against me.

Review please. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know I only have 2 reviews so far but they mean a lot. Thanks!

"Ginny's getting suspicious." I tell Malfoy.

It's 9 pm and we're in the Room of Requirement again— it looks the same as it did last night and we're both relaxed and reclining in our armchairs in front of the fire.

"Oh really? Lucky for me no one cares what I do."

"Lucky you indeed. She practically interrogated me about my whereabouts last night and I had to lie and say I was wondering the castle because I wanted to be alone. Tonight I made sure to do my home-work early and I told her that I was going for a walk again and that I would be back before curfew. I told her I needed this time to myself because I spend all day with people and I just need to be alone to think sometimes."

"You little liar." He says cheekily.

"I know." I say and bury my face in my hands.

"I don't even know if she bought it either. I wish I could tell her what I'm really doing but I don' t think she would take it well."

"Which part exactly? That you're sharing your feelings with me or the fact that things have been so hard for you." He asks.

"Both actually. I don't want to tell her about my problems because I don't want to worry her, you see. I'm sure she has her own troubles, with losing her brother on top of it all. I think everyone involved in the war has their demons. Some are just better at dealing with them or they don't feel it to the extent that we do or those who were closet to the action do. Anyway—if I tell her you can be sure she would want to tell Harry and Ron and I'm not having that. I don't want them worrying about me either, especially Harry. He'll think it's his fault because that's just how he is. As for me talking to and hanging out with you—all three of them will lose their minds."

"Quite a predicament you've gone and landed yourself in. What will you do about her?"

" I don't know,just wing it I guess. We'll have to switch up our meting times or meet less often. Whenever she questions me I'll just make up some random excuse or keep going with the 'I just want to be alone sometimes' one. She'll tire of it eventually and assume I'm doing whatever I am for a good reason. I know her, she's not the nosy type."

"So we just have to wait it out then."

"Yes. Don't take this the wrong way—not trying to sound like a stalker but I'm not giving up sending time with you. I feel really good when we're together and I'm afraid that if we stop meeting things will go back to the way the were before. We don't wan that do we?"

"Definitely not." He replies.

"You know,if you weren't such a git before, we could have been really good friends." I tell him.

"You really think so?"

"Of course. We get along great and I'm sure they more time we spend with each other the better our relationship will be."

"That's now but what about back then when things we're different?" He asks.

"I suppose it might have been hard. The whole Gryffindor/Slytherin/Mudblood/Pureblood thing was definitely not in our favor. Well we're friends now and that's all that matters." I answer with a sigh.

"You're right."

"Malfoy?" I say a bit nervously.

"Yes?" He answers looking curious.

"Look, I don't want to upset you or anything by asking this but I just want to know. Does my being muggle-born still bother you? I mean things are so different between us now and guess I'm wondering..." I trail off, not really knowing what else to say.

He's too quit and I'm beginning to wish I had never said anything when he takes one of my hands in his and answers me.

"Granger, do you really think I would be with you here now—talking with you, touching you if I still felt the same way about blood purity? For Merlin's sake—I haven't felt that way about muggle-borns in more than a year. Voldemort and all his crazy put a stop to it. I saw how wrong he was first hand. Th things he would say and do to muggle- borns and muggles... I can't even think about it without feeling sick. I though about how wrong he was—how wrong I was for thinking that being a pureblood made me better when in actuality it didn't. I mean as a pureblood, look at what the death eaters were doing. How could the be better than anybody if the were so evil? You had lot to do with it too. Ever since I've known you, you've been brilliant at everything—you've been strong,loyal and kind and I thought if a 'mudlood' could be so amazing then how could anything be wrong with them? How could they be 'lower' than purebloods when you were better than all of us? So no, Granger—blood purity means nothing to me anymore. "

"That's great. At least one decent thing cam out of all this tragedy then. Again, I'm sorry for asking you such a silly question when the answer was obvious."

"It's fine. You had every right to wonder considering everything I put you through back then. You have no idea how much I regret it all."

"I do actually and no worries—it doesn't matter anymore."

"That means a lot."

I squeezed his hand—the one still holding mine—in acknowledgement.

"Well, Granger. I think it's my turn to ask an 'inappropriate' question. He said with a wicked look on his face.

Not good.

"You should see the look on your face, Granger. Don't worry it's not that bad." He said mockingly.

"Oh fine. Just spit it out then." I snapped at him.

"What's going with you and Weasley?" He asked bluntly.

My mouth dropped open in shock at his question. Why on earth did he care about me and Ron?

"Seriously? You want to know about that?" I asked him—surprise coloring my tone.

"Yes. Why so surprised?" He replied, raising one eyebrow.

"I guess I never took you for the gossiping teenage girl type." I teased in reply.

"Hardly. I'm just curious that's all." He scoffed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. We were together for a little while and now we're not. I simply said.

"That's it?" He sounded skeptical.

"Yes. What were you expecting? I answered, quite bemused.

"Well something more substantial than _that_ at any rate."

"Why?" What could he mean?

"For starters, I think the whole school heard about your big kiss during the battle—you even mentioned it yesterday and even though I was basically a zombie for most of 6th year I would have had to be blind not to notice all the drama going on between you two. I remember crashing Slughorn's Christmas party and seeing you there with that idiot McLaggen and even I could see that you had no interest in him and he was only a way to make Weasley jealous." He finished with a chuckle.

"Well that's mortifying. I had no idea things had been so obvious that even _you_ noticed." I huffed.

"Well now you do. So that's really it? You two are over already?"

"Yes. Why is it so hard to believe. You sound like the entire Weasley family plus Harry—everyone who knows actually. It's annoying you know."

"Why is that?"

"Because everyone seems to think they know Ron and I or our relationship better than we do that's why. I mean yes we had feelings for each other for a while before we acted on them and I guess everyone likes the whole best friends falling in love angle but it just wasn't meant to be you know? Did I at one point think that we were going to have a long, serious relationship? Absolutely. I had really strong feelings for him and he for me. That was all _before_ we got together though. To be honest the only highlight of our short lived relationship was the kiss at the battle. We started out on a high and ended flat. I mean, there was no novelty—we were friends for years so there was nothing new. Even the physical aspect of it wasn't great—truth b told after the first kiss all the rest were awkward as hell. It felt _wrong_ somehow. Like kissing my brother I suppose. I knew he felt it too but we persevered for a while because we waited so long to be together and it was only fair to give it a shot. We couldn't pretend that it wasn't working for long though so we talked it over and decided we were better off as friends. Ron's mother was really upset—I think she thought we would get married or something. I don't thinks he's given up hope either but she should. It's over fro good." I finished emphatically.

"You sound so sure. I mean don't you think that you ended it too soon or that you will give it another chance in the future?"

I shook my head.

"Obviously I'm not an oracle," He laughed at this. But I'm pretty sure. Ron and I had no Chemistry as a couple. Not an ounce—no fireworks or spark or anything. Anyway—they are something that when you know it you know and I know that Ron and I are never going to happen. I can't see it. I can't _feel_ it."

"I see. You are a girl what knows what she wants and what she doesn't want."

"Definitely." I answer confidently.

"One more question." He said and his expression was even more wicked than before.

"What is it?" I ask suspiciously.

"Did you and the Weasel shag?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"Malfoy, you prat! Of course not." I shouted at him in indignation. I took my hand out of his and hit him across the head for good measure too.

He laughed so hard that tears were streaming down his face. Git.

"I'm sorry, I just had to get that one in there." He said while still laughing.

I glared at him until he took my hand again and apologized again. I accepted it while laughing a bit myself. It was funny I had to admit.

We continued the evening with pleasanter topics after that and then it was time to part ways as usual.

The weeks flew by and just like that Christmas was around the corner.

Malfoy—or Draco as I now called him—and I spent most of our spare time together now. Still in secret of course ( It seemed the right thing to do and truthfully there was a thrill in sneaking around) and Ginny had long since stopped asking questions. Likewise for anyone else who noticed my conspicuous absences. We hung out in the room of requirement, abandoned classrooms,the astronomy tower, by the lake, in dark corners of the library and any number of places where we were sure not to be discovered.

We did our home-work together, talked about any and everything, comforted each other when required and just had an all round great time together. We even met up during Hosmeade and went to the shrieking shack sometimes. It was wonderful.

I felt guilty sometimes—about neglecting my friends in favor of spending time with Malfoy but they didn't seem to mind my not being around much. They weren't Harry and Ron after all so thy had other friends to hand out with. Not to say that I didn't spend any time with them—just not as much as I did with Draco.

All in all things we're much better for the both of us since we first spoke during that first Saturday of term. We both slept beautifully and nightmares were few and far between.

As the Christmas approached I was becoming increasingly worried though. We would both be going home for the holidays and I did not know how I would fare without out him. I realized long ago that I couldn't do without his company for too long.

Time would tell.

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop it Draco." I whined.

It was midnight and the two of us were up at the Astronomy tower having one of our usual excursions. Since there was not enough time available to us during the day, we had been sneaking out of our dormitories late at night so we could spend even more time together. It was easier this way too—no one noticed you if you were gone for too long if they weren't awake to witness it. We had both become experts at avoiding and hiding from Filch. Even though we had some close calls we were never caught. Thankfully. Broom-cupboards, abandoned classrooms and alcoves served us well then—the were excellent hiding places.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"You damn well and know what." I retorted.

The idiot loved twirling his fingers in my unruly hair even though he knew I didn't like it. Hair like mine was not made for things like that—it got tangled and pulled at my scalp which is not particularity pleasant. It was a nightmare to comb through too.

"Alright, I'll stop." He said reluctantly.

"You're still doing it." I pointed out.

"I said I would stop—not when." He countered, holding back a smile.

"Draco." I said in a warning tone.

He pouted at me childishly and then removed his fingers from hair.

Good.

"You're no fun."

"Shut it."

He did.

"What's wrong? Somethings clearly bothering you?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Nothing. Just nervous about exam results. They'll be out in a few days."

He looked at me doubtfully.

"That's not it so why don't you tell me the truth."

"That is the truth." I replied in an annoyed voice.

"No it's not. Tell me what's really bothering you." He demanded.

Persistent bastard.

"Fine." I sighed. " Term ends next week and I'm freaking out about going home." I said in a small voice.

"Whatever for?"

"You know that my parents were really angry about me modifying their memories—especially without their permission."

"You did it to keep them safe, they shouldn't be mad at you." He interrupted.

"The know that and they accept that it was necessary for me to do something for their protection but the think I went too far. I honestly don't know how the atmosphere will be at home. We haven't spoken much since they've been back and I guess I'm just scared to face them." I was near tears.

Draco pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me in a warm hug.

"I understand your anxiety but they're your parents. They love you and I'm sure they must be over it by now. Even if they're not—it's Christmas—the first one since they've been back and I don't think they would want to ruin it for any of you with any open animosity. Chin up, it will turn out fine." He said reassuringly while rubbing soothing circles on my back with his hands.

" I hope that you're right. I couldn't bear it if things don't go well."

"What about you,excited to be going home?" I asked curiously.

"I guess so. It will be nice seeing my mother again—I know she will be pleased to see how much better I'm doing. My father will too. Truth be told, I'm nervous about how _he's_ doing. Mother's says he's alright in her letters but I know it can't be easy for him. The great Lucius Malfoy has fallen far."

"Well then you will have to pick him up then." I replied, trying to be supportive.

"I want to. I just hope he let's me. My father's a very proud man."

"So that's where you get it from." I teased. "Anyway, once he says how far you've come I have no doubt that he will want to follow your example."

He only chuckled in reply. His father was still a touchy subject for him so I didn't press him to continue.

"I'll be steering clear of the drawing room that's for sure. After what happened to you there, I never want to see it again. Actually, my whole house is filled with terrible memories but that one is by far the worst." He said sadly.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry. Maybe you will find the place changed since you were last there—it will be easier to deal with since the memories won't be as fresh. _You_ have changed at any rate. You're stronger—you can handle any thing the Manor throws at you." I encouraged him.

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

It was December 17th. Exam results had already been handed out and I passed every subject with flying colors—topping my class in the process. Draco was right behind me. All of our studying together had paid off for both of us.

Students who were going home were due to leave Hogwarts tomorrow. Dinner was over and both Ginny and I were in our dormitory finishing up our packing.

"Oh Hermione, I can't wait to get home! I've missed everyone so much. Especially Harry." Said Ginny with a wicked grin.

"I know, Gin." I replied with a grin of my own.

"I know you're going to your parents house first but you must come to the Burrow as soon as possible." She told me with force.

"Of course. I've missed everyone like crazy too. I'll pop in for a quick visit after I get settled in at home and then again on Christmas day." I told her.

"That's great."

"Yeah."

We finished the rest of our packing in silence before Ginny announced that she was going to meet Luna.

I was supposed to be meeting Draco myself so I followed not long after.

When I made it to the library and made my way to one of our secluded corners, (previously agreed on) Draco was already there.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"Hi yourself." He replied in turn.

"Have you been waiting long?' I asked as I sat next to him on the bench.

"Nope. Just got here a few minutes ago."

"Ah." Was all I said.

"All packed for tomorrow? He inquired.

"Just finished before coming down here."

"You?"

"No." He said flippantly.

"Oh you lazy boy."

"I'll do it tomorrow morning." He said and shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

I picked up a random book and started flipping through the pages eagerly. He did the same.

A good while passed before the silence was broken—that was something both of us valued in each other—we didn't need to fill each second with chatter. Simply being in one anther's presence was enough for us.

"It'll be two weeks till I see you again. How will I ever survive!" He said in dramatic fashion.

I laughed at his silliness.

"You'll live." I replied sticking my tongue out.

"I'll try my best."

"You do that."

"What about you? Will you be crying yourself to sleep every night at having to do without my amazing company for such a long time." He asked cockily.

"Of course not you silly boy. I'll be living it up without you for sure." I said to annoy him.

"That's so cold of you. You've broken my poor little heart." He replied feigning hurt and clutching at his hurt.

I giggled before becoming serious.

"Oh my dear, Draco, you know I'll miss you terribly." I told him sincerely.

"I'll miss you too Hermione." He said with a sigh.

"Come here." I told him and pulled him towards me into a tight hug.

Oh how I adored hugging him.

* * *

We had just left the library and were walking down the corridor—heading back to our respective dorms. We both wanted to turn in early so as to get a good nights sleep before leaving early in the morning so there was still some time before curfew. The place was deserted though. We continued walking, hand in hand when suddenly I couldn't take another step. It was like I was rooted to the spot. I looked at Draco to see if he knew what was wrong but he was equally perplexed. He couldn't move either.

A sudden dread filled me and I looked up only to see a sprig of enchanted mistletoe floating above both of our heads. Just as I expected. I was going to kill George Weasley. His enchanted mistletoe was a big seller among Hogwarts students—they were spelled to keep the two caught underneath stuck to the spot until the kissed and broke the enchantment. Both Draco and i were lucky to avoid it all through the holidays but with one day of term left our luck had ran out at last.

I licked my lips nervously and looked up t his face. He was wearing an unreadable expression.

I gulped and then cleared my throat.

"I um, uh... I mean we have to— you know...kiss each other or else we'll be stuck here for Merlin knows how long." I rambled on.

"I know." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Well let's just get it over with then." I said more boldly than I felt.

"Okay." Was his only reply.

Suddenly he was moving in closer and ridiculous I was struck by how handsome he was. Not for the first time. Obviously. I would have had to be blind not to. I had always known he was good looking but it wasn't something I consciously thought of. Even now that we were so close I never really took much notice of it. Now though—when he was so close I was captivated by his beauty and I remembered that even during his worst days—though slightly dimmed—his handsomeness had always shone through the grief and gauntness on his face. It was inescapable—undeniable.

He was coming closer still—closer than he had ever been before. My yes were focused on his lips. Just like every feature on his pale face, they were perfect. My breathing got heavier in sudden anticipation.

Our lips met. Lightly at first but then he increased the pressure ever so slightly and I was _gone_. I moaned and opened my mouth a bit,letting his tongue in. Fire—fire and passion were all I felt. Never had I been kissed like this before. It made my head spin.

Too soon, he recalled himself and pulled away. This was madness. We were friends for god's sake. We weren't supposed to be kissing each other and it definitely wasn't supposed to feel so _good._

I was blushing furiously and he had a pink tinge on his cheeks. Utterly embarrassing.

"Did it work?" He asked,slightly out of breath.

"Did what work?" I asked stupidly.

"The kiss—did it break the spell." He told me.

"Oh. That. Well let's see then."

I took a few steps away form him freely. It worked.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said, trying to school my voice into a normal tone. I failed.

"Yeah. Goodnight then." He replied

"Goodnight."

I turned my back on him and walked quickly away but I turned back before he was out of sight and saw him standing in the same spot I had left him—looking down at his feet—his fingers touching his lips.

By the time I was in bed my thoughts were a jumbled mess. What just happened? I couldn't comprehend it.

For the first time in weeks I had a troubled nights sleep.

Review please. :)


	10. Chapter 10

I was sitting in the Great hall, eating breakfast and losing my mind. The kiss between me and Draco was still fresh in my mind. Hours later and I _still_ couldn't make sense of it. I mean yes, we had to do it because of the mistletoe but a quick pick would have sufficed right? Why then, did we go and full on snog? Why did it feel so good? So _right?_

The most logical answer would be that we have some sort of romantic feelings for each other and the kiss made it known to us. No. It couldn't be. We were just friends. It was just a normal reaction—two teenagers kissing an liking it. No big deal.

Suddenly, I felt like someone was staring at me and I just know it was Draco. Turning my head to look over at the Slytherin table—I saw that it was indeed him. When our eyes met, his face colored,he blinked rapidly and then looked down at his plate. What the hell was that about? Things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

After I finished with my breakfast I took off to the library—some light reading would be just the thing to calm my racing and confused mind. The train didn't leave for another three hours so I had ample time.

The library was also an excuse for me to not see Draco. Which was funny—for months all I wanted to do was to see him but now... I just wasn't ready to. It was too soon after the kiss. I had no idea what to say to him.

I was fully engaged in my book and time passed in a blur—there was only an hour before it was time to go. My goal was achieved—I was much calmer now. I should have known that it wouldn't last. I had rotten luck.

"Avoiding someone are we?" Draco, drawled at me. When had he come in?

I instantly flushed in embarrassment at being found out— he knew me too well.

"Of course not. Don't be silly, I just felt like reading, that's all." I lied shamelessly.

"Really now?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes."

"It's no use lying to me my dear, I know you were hiding from me and I know why." He sneered.

Ugh.

I stayed silent. I did not want this conversation.

"Well, are you going to say something?" He sounded impatient.

"No." I replied, tersely.

I heard him sigh loudly and then he plopped down next to me, snatching my book out of my hand and. He then twined our fingers together. It was the first time we had been so close—the first time we had touched, since the kiss. I was instantly more aware of him than I had ever been before. Th feel of his skin on mine, the weight of his hand in mine, his warm breath on my face. I was assaulted by the very nearness of him. Not good. Or was it? I groaned involuntarily.

"What's wrong?" His voice sounded strain. So I was having the same effect on him then too.

"Nothing. I—this is weird. Us. Like this, after last night..." I whispered.

All I got from him by way of response was a grunt.

"What happened last night has you confused and what it might mean scares you right?" He stated knowingly.

I nodded. Couldn't even manage words. Pathetic.

"I understand how you feel but now's the time to call on that Gryffindor courage of yours. I can't have you turning into a blushing schoolgirl can I?" He goaded.

It worked because there was a sudden burst of anger in me towards my childish behavior. I was not the silly, simpering type of girl. I'm strong, brave and confident. It was time to face this thing head on.

I took a deep breath and went for it.

"You are absolutely right, Draco. I have been behaving quite stupidly after we kissed each other and I'm sorry. I was just confused and scared by the implications as you said. I mean, we're friends and friends don't kiss each other—yes it wasn't voluntary kiss at first but it sure turned into one quickly. Should we have let that happen? Should I have liked it so much? Right now I'm damned near intoxicated by you're presence and I'm wondering how things could change between us so quickly? What does it mean that I want nothing more than to snog you senseless right now when yesterday it wasn't even on my radar?" I rushed out.

"It means,my dear girl, that you fancy me and really, who could blame you? Look at me?" He said smugly.

"Don't be an ass, Draco. I'm not in the mood." I sniffed.

"Sorry. I meant it though, you like me. Why else would my kiss and presence have such an effect on you? Not to worry though—I know exactly how you feel. You and those lips of yours have me at your mercy, Miss Granger." He finished seductively.

Swoon.

"Re.. really?" I stammered.

"Really. Let's face it— we want each other. Why should we deny it when it's so clear. Time to let go of our fears and give in I say." His hands were on my face now, fingers tracing the outline of my face.

I could hardly breathe.

"I'm inclined to agree but what if it doesn't work out for us, romantically I mean. Would our friendship survive a break up? Is it worth it to put our friendship in jeopardy for? I don't want to lose you." I said with a tremor in m voice.

The mere thought of losing him was unbearable.

"We won't know unless we try but I believe our friendship can withstand anything. You're never going to lose me. Ever." He said earnestly.

"Promise?"

"I promise. I mean—you and Weasley are still friends even though you ended things so why wouldn't it be the same for us if it comes to that?" He asked.

"That's different. Ron and I were friends for a long time before all that happened between us. You can't just turn that off and then there was always Harry to keep us all together too. You and I don't have that. We're 'secret'. Who's going to fight for us to stay friends? We've only been friends for a few months now, what if we go back to hating each other after a break up?" I complained.

He sighed.

"You worry too much. All of that's just hypothetical anyway. We don't know what's going to happen so I say let's worry about it if or when it happens. Now though..." He trailed off.

"Now we make the best of what we have." I finished for him. His words had comforted me and I was ready for the next step.

We both leaned in at the same time,eyes closed.

Lips met lips. Tongues darted out and connected.

Electricity flooded my veins and I gave my everything to the kiss. He was equally responsive.

Draco then detached his lips from my mouth and I was bout to protest the loss when I felt his brushing light kisses on by jawline and all the way down to my neck.

I moaned loudly. Such pleasure was unfathomable and I longed to return the favor.

"Your turn." I breathed out and pulled away from him reluctantly.

He looked confused by my words and actions until I boldly stared to nibble on his ears.

"Yes please." He got out before he closed his eyes and gave into my ministrations.

I kissed every part of his face. From forehead right down to his chin and then I proceeded to make my way slowly down to his neck.

His moans were making me mad. There was a pulsing heat growing in my knickers and it I wanted to die form desire.

He shifted slightly and I felt something hard press into my side. Oh my. Did I do that? Things were getting a little too heated for me just then so I stopped kissing him and pulled away.

My face was burning.

"I think... I think we've don quite enough for now. We're not ready for more, especially not _that._ I pointed at the tent in his pants.

He only laughed unashamedly.

"That's your fault you know." He teased.

"Well then, I'm _so_ sorry for the inconvenience." I teased in return.

"Don't be." He chuckled.

"Come on, as fun as this has been we better hurry up and get ourselves ready before the train leaves without us." I told him while getting up, pulling him along with me.

"One more kiss." He whined.

"Just one more and then we're leaving."

After our short kiss, we hugged and said our goodbyes. There would be no time for that afterwards so we did it then.

"I'll miss you so much."

"Same here. Even more now that we've added this new element to our relationship." He said jokingly.

I laughed.

With a final peck we parted ways.

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

The train ride home was filled with exciting chatter. I shared a compartment with: Ginny,Luna and Neville—just as I had when we all returned in September. Even if our company looked the same on the outside—I was a different person than the one who boarded the Hogwarts express all those months ago. Back then was a scared,nervous and lost mess. I wanted to hide from the world and keep to myself. Now... I was happy,excited and very much alive to the world and everything around me.

Life was beautiful again. Thanks to one very wonderful person—Draco Malfoy. I grinned widely at the mere thought of him.

"Someone's happy." Said Neville with a big smile.

W were all in good spirits. The promise of home does that to people. Except me of course. That was the one dark spot in my life—my parents and their anger towards me. I pushed those sad thoughts away and answered Nevile.

"Yeah. Happy to be going home." I told him. I wouldn't do to reveal the true source of my joy.

"We are all. I can't wait to see Daddy,he says he has a surprise for me. I wonder what it could be." Said Luna dreamily

I shared a knowing look with Ginny and Nevile at Luna's remark. Knowing Mr Lovegood the 'surprise' would doubtless be something interesting and strange.

The rest of the ride passed by pleasantly and the it was time to leave. We all gathered our things and got off the train. We walked until we saw Mrs Weasley waving at us excitedly. Ginny and I hugged Nevile and Luna goodbye as they both went to meet their own families. My parents weren't coming to meet me—I had told them in on of my letters that it wasn't necessary and they accepted it without further question. I didn't feel the need to have them come fetch me when things were so strained between us already— no reason to expose them any more than necessary to the magical world which had caused the whole problem to begin with.

"Hello dears!" Shouted Mrs Weasley happily as she embraced us both. No one else came with her because they were all busy with work. I exchanged pleasantries with her before going off on my own—promising multiple times that I would go to Burrow soon before she let me go.

I took a muggle taxi home—trying my best to appeal to that side of my life so as to bridge the gap between my parent s and I. My trunk was expertly shrunk so that it fit neatly into a handbag. No need to freak the driver out. Crookshanks however, was nestled snugly under my arm.

In no time at all the taxi was pulling up in front of my house. I got out and walked through my gate and up to my door. I was home.

I knocked a couple of times before the door was opened. There stood my mother—looking as nervous as I felt.

"Hermione, dear." She said, pulling me in for an awkward and short hug before ushering me into the house.

"Is dad home?" I asked her.

"Yes. He'll be right out I'm sure." She answered.

As if her words magically conjured him, my father came in to the hallway just then.

"Hermione." He stated simply before giving me a brief hug similar to my mother's before.

We all entered the living room together and sat down to a tense silence. I was the first to break it.

"So, how are you guys? Work going okay?" I asked conversationally.

"We're fine. Work is the same as always." Answered my mother tonelessly.

"And you, how are your friends and your school work?" My father inquired, barely feigning interest.

"They're well. I topped my class in the recent exams." I informed them.

"That's lovely to hear,Hermione." Said my mother, meaning it. School was very important to them.

My father smiled at me too and for just a moment it was like old times between us. At last I didn't disappoint them in regards to education. That was something.

My mother then informed me that dinner would be ready in an hour or so and that I should go up to my room and get some rest before she called me down. I did as she asked and went to my room where I showered and took a light nap.

Dinner was a similar affair to our earlier meeting. Filled with drab talk and awkward silence.

Later in bed I was filed with anger at their behavior. I mean—couldn't they at least try to pretend that they weren't still upset with me. If this was how things were going to be I might as well go to the Burrow tomorrow and stay there—where my presence was actually met with appreciation. I wouldn't do that of course—it was my fault that they were angry and I had to at least try and fix it before running away.

My thoughts we're interrupted by a rapping noise on my window. I looked up to see an owl, perched on my windowsill with a letter tied to its leg. I opened my window and let him in so i could take the letter. I didn't recognize him but still petted him. I think I had a pretty good idea who he belonged to. Since he made no immediate move to fly away, I figured the sender wanted a reply right away. I opened the letter and it read like this:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I know it has only been hours since I last saw you but to me It seems an age. I miss you so._

 _Is everything well with your parents? How are they treating you—still angry with you?_

 _Anyway, I instructed the owl not to leave without response so you better give him one!_

 _Thinking of you,_

 _DM_

My mood instantly lifts. Even from afar he knows how to placate me. My sweet boy. I grab a piece of parchment and wrote out my reply.

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _I feel exactly the same. It's hard being without you. How shall I ever survive these 2 weeks!_

 _My parents are fine. Things between us are still strained but I haven't given up hope just yet._

 _I trust you received a better welcome home than me._

 _Kisses from me to you,_

 _Hermione._

I put my finished letter in an envelope and tied it around the owl's leg and watched him fly away into the darkness.

* * *

Breakfast was a similar affair to dinner and I was honestly relieved when thy both left for work.

Before they left I told them that I would be going to the Burrow sometime today and not to worry if I wasn't here when the came home. I did the breakfast dishes and then went upstairs to read a little. During that time I received another letter from Draco informing me that his parent did indeed receive him well. Thy marveled at how happy he was but were glad for it. At least one of us had a happy home coming I thought bitterly. I was truly thrilled for him though, his parents and their love meant a lot to him.

I wrote back telling him I would be at the Weasleys later today and not to owl me till tonight. I didn't want them seeing his letter, it would definitely arouse suspicion—just about everyone who would writ to me would be at the Burrow so it couldn't be one of them and then the questions would come. I puttered around the house aimlessly until late afternoon when I apparated to the Burrow. I had waited till afternoon so as to catch everybody when the were home from work. Even though Harry had inherited Grimmauld Place, he chose to live a the Burrow for now so I would be seeing everyone all at once. My excitement knew no bounds.

I arrived at the Burrow within seconds thanks to the wonder of apparition. Before I could even catch my breath, the back door flew open and Harry and Ron came rushing out.

"Hermione!" They both yelled before enveloping me in tight hugs. Harry even picked m up and spun me around.

Without warning I burst into tears. The sheer joy of seeing my best friends overwhelmed me.

"I missed you two so much." I blubbered through my tears.

"We missed you to Hermione. So much." Said Harry. He then put his arm around my shoulder and led me into the hose.

I was greeted enthusiastically by the other Weasleys and I returned their love. It was good to be home—for this house and family I considered my own and they thought the same.

When everyone had gotten their fill of me, Harry and Ron took me upstairs to their shared room so they could have me all to themselves. After we all got comfortable, the questions came.

"So tell me, Hermione. How are you really? " Asked Harry in a serious tone.

"I'm fine Harry—better than fine actually. My parents and I aren't in a particular good place right now but I'm working on it but everything else is good. Don't worry about me." I answered truthfully, touched at his concern.

"Well okay. You do seem to be doing well, you certainly look it but what about earlier? Your first set of letters seemed kind of sad." Harry pressed on.

"Because I _was_ sad Harry. It was hard going back there—especially without you two. Don't look like that Harry, I'm not blaming either of you f or not coming back so don't go feeling guilty now. Anyway, I got over it. I really am okay now." I assured them both.

"Alright then. Well as long as you're happy now It's all good." Said Harry, seemingly mollified. Ron only nodded in acceptance.

The boys and I continued to catch up until it was time for dinner. In contrast to my dinner last night, this one was filled with laughter and talk. Everybody was happy. It really was good being at the Burrow.

When it was time to leave, I was consumed in another round of hugs and kisses. I promised to come back again tomorrow—for my sake as well as theirs. This was a much better environment than my actual home.

The rest of the week went by uneventfully—I had awkward moments with my parents during breakfast and dinner, spent most of my days at the Weasleys and continued to receive lovely little letters from Draco.

Christmas morning dawned bright and beautiful. I was to spend my morning at home and lave at lunch for the Weasleys before returning home for Christmas dinner. Also. Draco and I planned to meet up for a short while after I left the Burrow in muggle London to exchange our presents and see each other—after all it was our first Christmas together.

After getting ready for the day, I went down to wish my parents a Merry Christmas and to open our presents together. It was the usual tense affair, polluted with false cheer and an undercurrent of anger. It was just too much for me—I wasn't having this nonsense on Christmas so I blew up at my parents—letting out all my pent up frustration at their behavior towards me.

"Listen, Mom and Dad. I know that what I did to you upset and hurt the both of you greatly. I don't blame you at all for how you feel but can't you see it from my point of view? I had no choice. Thy would have found both of you and use it as leverage to get to Harry through me. Make no mistake about it, a soon as you had served your purpose to the they would have killed you. They people I was fighting were complete monsters who _loved_ killing. That was what I was protecting you from when I tampered with your memories." I said imploringly.

It was nothing that had not been said before but I felt that they needed to hear it again— they needed to understand the severity of the position I was in back then.

"We know all that Hermione but could you not have protected us some other way—could you not have given us a choice in the matter at least?" Said my father angrily while my mother nodded in agreement.

All this was familiar territory too but this time I wasn't going to take it quietly and give in—I was right and the had to see that. I was in a blind rage so I screamed out:

"You know what? Maybe I acted too rashly, maybe I could have done something better, safer to protect you but I was young, scared and helpless and short on time—those monsters were hunting anyone associated with Harry _and_ muggle-borns and I fit both descriptions so no way were they going to leave me or you unscathed. I did what I had to and now everything is fine again. The war is won and you are both safe—memories restored as well. Would you have rather I left you unprotected and exposed to all the danger surrounding you? Would you rather be dead right now? I finished loudly.

My father's face was red and mother was crying. Instead of evoking sympathy it only enraged me more. I was shocked at the intensity of my anger but that's what keeping things bottled up does to you—it makes every feeling so much stronger so that when it all comes out there is no holding back. I was determined to settle this thing today so before either of them could speak I opened my mouth and continued my rant.

"Look, if you don't want me here all you have to do is say so and I'll be gone. Today is Christmas for god's sake. Couldn't you have put your anger aside for one day at least? I mean you've had months to accept and understand what I did—maybe even time enough to understand my position and forgive me but can see that's not going to happen. I really tried this week but today was the last straw. I've had enough." I said through tears. I didn't even know when the started.

My parents weren't saying anything so I made a move towards the stairs—indicating that I was going upstairs to get my things and leave, when my mother stopped me.

"Wait, Hermione." She said quietly.

I turned around slowly and raise one eyebrow at her.

"Your father and i are very sorry for our behavior towards you. We know that you did what you though was best. It was just hard for just to understand, magic may be normal to you but it is foreign to us. Having you use it on us in such a way and without our permission really hurt but I'm willing to work towards improving our relationship and making things between us good again. I'm sure your father agrees with me." She said with a small smile in my direction.

"Yes dear, I agree. I'm sorry Hermione. We both love you so much and want to fix things." Said my father.

Wow. I didn't expect them to relent so quickly after my outburst. Not that I was complaining.

"Thank you, it means everything to me that you're both wiling to try and move past it all and forgive me. I love you both too." I said softly.

"I'm sorry about all the things I said just now too—I was just really angry and I couldn't control myself."

We hugged it out and then spent the next few hours getting reacquainted with each other—sincerely this time.

Lunch with at the burrow was great, good food and lively conversation. I thanked everyone for their presents and received thanks in return for mine. After enjoying a great afternoon with everyone, I left to go meet up with Draco at a formerly agreed on location.

He was early. I spotted him first—noticing the unmistakable blond hair and posture that was so familiar to me. I sneaked up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Merry Christmas!" I screamed in his ear.

He obviously recognized me because he shrieked with delight and dislodged my hands before turning around and scooping me up is his arms. He spun me around a couple of times before kissing me soundly.

"Merry Christmas to you too beautiful." He said brightly.

I blushed at being called beautiful. He noticed and laughed at my shyness.

"It's good to see you, missed you." I told him.

"Same here." He replied.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It was good, had nice time with my parents. They're having a ridiculous party tonight and unfortunately I have to attend." He said with a pout.

"You poor thing." I replied, jokingly.

"So what about you, how was your Christmas?"

"Well, I started the day off with my parents. Things were tense as usual and then I got angry at their behavior and I lashed out. We got into a hughe argument and I threatened to leave if they didn't want me there any longer. My mother stopped me and we all apologized and agreed to work on fixing things. Then we had a nice time together before I went to the Burrow for lunch. I had a lovely time." I informed him.

"What a day you've had. Well I suppose it's all good now that you and your parents are in a better place." He said, kindly.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Well, where's my present, woman?" He said with mock impatience.

"I've got it right here in my bag. I didn't k now what to get the man who has everything money can buy so I went for something personal." I told him.

I took out a package wrapped neatly in shiny green paper and handed it to him. He opened it swiftly and I saw his face light up. So he liked it. Truth be told I was quite nervous about his reaction beforehand.

"It's wonderful. I love it, thank you." He said sincerely.

I had given him a framed picture of me taken with a magical camera so that it moved. In it I was laughing happily and blowing him a kiss. I had also charmed it with sound effects so that he heard my laughter.

"I'm glad you like it. Just a little something to remind you of me when we're apart. You ca look at it whenever you miss me." I told him lightly.

"My turn!" I shouted at him.

He took a long, thin and elegantly wrapped package i gold paper from his pocket.

"Here." He said quietly.

I opened it slowly and my jaw dropped. It was a finely worked bracelet, set in shining gold and inlaid with rubies and diamonds.

"Draco, this is amazing. It's so beautiful, thank you so much. I'm sure it must have cost you fortune, you really didn't have to spend so much on me." I told him in awe.

"You're most welcome. I saw it and thought of my little Gryffindor since it has the Gryfindor colors so I just had to get it for you. As for the cost,nothing's too expensive for you." He said matter-of-factly.

"How sweet of you." I told him and leaned in for a light kiss.

We spent another hour together, walking through the city, hand in hand—taking in the sights and scenes and stopping often to snog.

Before I left, we shared one last passionate kiss.

It was the perfect end to our day.

Thanks for all the reviews so far. Keep them coming!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Rating has changed because of a detailed sex scene in this chapter. Readers who may be uncomfortable with such scenes are warned.

 _January, 1999._

The Holiday break was over and I was back at Hogwarts, eating Dinner in the Great Hall and shooting furtive glances over at the Slytherin table, hoping to catch Draco's eye. I did—often. I was itching to see and touch him again, Christmas day was the last time we had seen each other and no suitable opportunity had presented itself for us to so today. It would have to wait till after dinner. I absentmindedly played with the bracelet that Draco had given me for Christmas, it no lay on my wrist—charmed to appear as a simple gold one instead of the magnificent piece it actually was. It would be hard to explain where I had come by enough money to get it for myself or who had given it to me. The charm worked in such a way that only Draco and myself would see it for what it really was.

I got up and left the table a few minutes before dinner ended, I knew Draco was watching me and that he would follow. I walked on with the intent of finding the closest abandoned classroom. It wasn't long before Draco caught up with me—keeping at a safe distance in case someone saw us. It took a while but I found a classroom on the third floor and slipped in with Draco following behind me. AS soon as we were both in the room I magically locked the door and put up a strong silencing charm.

"Finally." Draco exclaimed, before he grabbed me and pressed our bodies together in a tight embrace while trailing kisses all down the side of my face and exposed neck before ravishing my mouth with his. By the time the kiss ended, both our lips were swollen and bruised. It was our most intense kiss ever— _my_ most intense kiss ever—nothing with anyone else had ever come close.

We sat on one of the desks,catching our breaths.

"That was incredible." He panted.

"It really was. How are we ever going to top it." I challenged him, smirk on my face and all.

"Oh I can think of a few ways." He said while smirking right back at me.

He was on me in an instant. He positioned himself at the edge of the desk and pulled my body forward,wrapping my legs around his torso. He kissed me slowly—tortuously. In the end he had me begging before he kissed me with full force. I was lost to the world,we snogged for what seemed an age before we finally had our fill of one another.

All of a sudden the long day caught op with me and I was overcome by tiredness. I yawned loudly.

"Wore you out did I?" Draco teased.

"That's what you would like to think but I've had a rather long day so I'm tired." I replied playfully.

"Let's get the sleepy baby up to bed then." He continued in his teasing manner.

"Oh shut up." I mumbled sleepily.

He chuckled and pulled me off the desk and to my feet.

I unlocked the door and we exited the classroom—sneaking a peek to make sure we we're alone before coming out.

He left for the Slytherin dungeon and I went up to Gryffindor tower.

When I made it to bed I fell quickly asleep—dreaming sweet dreams of Draco.

* * *

The next night we were both lounging comfortably in the Room of Requirement—fully sated after another heavy snog session. The room was a bit different now, the colors were darker and a large couch had been added. That was where we were seated—Draco stretched out across the length of the couch and me seated between his legs, my back pressed up against his chest. I heaved a sigh of pure contentment before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Draco?"

"Hmm."

"Do- do you think we would have gotten together like this if it wasn't for the mistletoe kiss?" I asked slowly.

"Why do you ask?" He murmured against my hair.

"Just curious I guess. It all happened so fast—so naturally after the first kiss. It has me wondering if we had liked each other before hand without realizing it you know? I guess what I'm trying to say is that if it weren't for the mistletoe kiss, would we have ever been in a position to realize our feelings and act on them?"

"I think so. I think the seeds for our relationship were planted on the very first day you approached me. We were two sad and lonely people who only had each other it seemed. Add that to the fact that we both have a lot in common and genuinely enjoy each others company—it was only a matter of time before we fell for one another. The mistletoe just put us on the spot and speeded up the process. With or without it I think we would have found ourselves in the same position. Just might have taken a little longer, that's all." He said with confidence.

"You're right. What we have—it's undeniable." I agreed.

* * *

The months passed by in a blur—it was now April and Draco and I had been a couple for over four months now.

Our relationship got better with every day that passed. We spent every available moment together and then some. We were inseparable.

How we avoided detection or suspicion for all these months—we had after all been meeting up secretly since the second week of term,all the way back in September— was beyond me. I supposed it was because we were so unexpected—nobody would even think it possible. Our hiding skills were on par too—it was almost too easy these days. Lots of practice served us well.

Even though our snogging sessions got more heated as time went by—we hadn't yet progressed to anything further than losing our shirts and some groping of bums and beasts here and there. Draco was ever the gentleman, he always stopped when things became too much for me—I was nervous and unsure you see but things were progressing to their inevitable conclusion quickly and I found my self hungry for it. I decided it was time time for one simple reason—I realized that I was hopelessly in love with him. It just sort of crept up on me out of nowhere—when it happened or for how long I didn't know but all that mattered was that I knew now. How did I know? I just did. It was something I felt in my very bones. I instinctively knew that he loved me too—whether he knew it yet I was not aware of. He certainly hadn't said it to me but then neither had I to him. All things would come in due time though. I was certain of it. Now that I was sure of my feelings—what was standing in the way of us going further? It was the only thing that was really holding me back and now i had cleared all my doubts. I was indeed ready. Tonight would be the night I gave myself over to him completely.

* * *

The day dragged on slowly. I felt it would never end. It did however and night fell—I was due to met Draco in the Room of Requirement at 10 and I could hardly wait. Finally the hour came and I was standing in front of the bare stretch of wall with Draco. I took the usual three strides across it and asked the room for somewhere romantic with a bed—I was very specific about the bed part and my face heated up at the thought. When the door finally appeared, I pushed it open and wen went in. I heard Draco let out a loud gasp at the sight that greeted us and I couldn't blame him.

The light in the room was dim but still bright enough so that we could see each other clearly. Candles were flickering about, flowers were strewn on every surface—save for the huge bed in the middle of the room covered in red silk sheets. The room had gone all out for us.

"Hermione, what exactly did you ask the room for?" He asked tentatively.

"I believe my exact words were, 'somewhere romantic with a bed'. I said boldly, all the while blushing beyond belief.

"Oh. So you want to... I mean you're ready to..?" He stuttered.

"Yes. I want you to make me yours tonight." I said in a seductive voice. All shyness had left me.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Most definitely." I replied.

"Well you don't have to tell me twice." He said before gathering me up in his arms and walking us over to the bed. He lay me down on it slowly and then he climbed on top of me. He planted light,sweet kisses all over face and lips before moving down towards the my neck and throat. The touch of his lips on my bare, sensitive skin made me burn. He stopped kissing just long enough so that he could remove my shirt. He then continued where he had left off—brushing soft kisses over the exposed tops of my beasts before reaching beneath my back and unclasping my brassiere with relative ease. He then ripped the garment off and stared down at my fully exposed mounds with lustful eyes.

"Beautiful. Simply, beautiful." He said in a hoarse whisper.

He reached out a hand and caressed them slowly before cupping and squeezing them in his palm. My nipples were erect at the contact and he took them in his mouth one by one and and grazed his teeth across lightly. I moaned in pleasure and that only made him ravish me more.

At that point I had removed his shirt as well and I was now running my hands all across the hard, smooth planes of his chest. He didn't let me touch him for long however because he took both my arms and pinned them down over my head.

"You'll have time for that later, it's my turn now." He said wickedly.

After giving ample attention to my breasts, he moved his mouth to my stomach, trailing a line of kisses all the way down it until he reached the place where my skirt rested. He unzipped me and then pulled my skirt slowly, all the way down to my feet and then tossed it aside to join my bra on the floor. I was clad only in my knickers now and he took a moment to admire my body before returning his attention to my stomach. His started kissing just above my belly button before moving lower and lower until his lips were directly over my throbbing and soaked core. I whimpered at the contact and I assumed he took it as a sign of encouragement because he hooked his fingers at the waistband of my knickers and pulled the obstructing material off quickly. The look on his face as he beheld my moist sex for the first time was one of utmost hunger.

He gently lifted my legs up till my knees were in the air and then nudged them apart until my glistening cunt was fully exposed. He let out stifled groan at the sight of my arousal.

"Somebody's eager. You're dripping wet for me." He said huskily.

His very words had my walls tightening in excitement.

He kissed the inside of my thighs, inching up ever so slowly until his mouth was level with my entrance. He licked his lips in and then clamped his mouth over my cunt. He licked my wet slit from top to bottom making me moan louder then ever. He sucked and licked at my clit,swirling his tongue over the sensitive nub in a way that made me ache with uncontrollable desire. The sudden addition of a single finger into my tight hole made me arch my back in pleasure and then he added a second finger—pumping them in and out of me all the while still sucking on my clit. It was all too much for me and I exploded—the juices from my orgasm coating his fingers and lips. I had closed my yes laid trembling in the aftermath when I heard him unzip his pants. My eyes snapped open just as he was steeping out of his pants and were met by the sight of his erect member straining at the fabric of his boxers.

My mouth watered in desire and I quickly sat up, my head level with his crotch. I reached out a tentative hand traced the outline of his erection before tugging his boxers down. His hard member sprang free and I almost fainted at the sight and size of him.

"Draco." I breathed out in a soft whisper.

"Like what you see?" He purred.

"Oh yes." I purred back at him.

I ran my hand up and down the length of him and then I wiped the little beads of pre cum that was on the tip of his penis with my thumb. Then—before I lost my nerve, I quickly took the head in my mouth and slowly started to suck, moving my head up and down. He let out a strangled cry at my actions and pleased that he liked it— I took all of him in my small mouth sucked faster.

"Hermione." He grunted.

I continued sucking, my head bobbing up and down and saliva pooling in my mouth for a few more minutes until he stopped me.

"It's time. Are you ready?" He asked gently.

I nodded. I was suddenly nervous but I wouldn't let it show.

"It will hurt a bit but I promise to be as gentle as possible."

"It's alright. Just do let m do a contraceptive spell first." I told him. I definitely wasn't ready to have any mini Draco's right now—but even as I thought it, there was a warm glow in my heart at the possibility of holding a beautiful blond baby in my arms. I quickly pushed those thoughts aside—now wasn't the time for them. I finished the spell and told him I was ready.

That was all he needed to hear because he stood in between my legs and positioned himself at my entrance.

He parted my legs wider and then slid his length about halfway in before encountering my barrier. He pulled out slowly before sliding back in with one quick motion and tore through my barrier. I felt an intense burning sensation deep inside me and bit down on my knuckles to stop from screaming out in pain. As promised, he was gentle. He moved slowly in and out of me until the pain subsided into a dull ache and was then replaced by waves of pleasure.

"Faster." I demanded.

He obliged and started thrusting harder and faster into me.

We were both moaning like mad and I thought I would die from all the sensations that were going through my body. It wasn't just physical either. My emotions were ravage too.

With every thrust he bounded himself to me—stripping away my old self and mixing our hearts and bodies together into a new being.

This was real magic. No spell or curse could compare. This was raw and hot—nature at it's most pure.

As he moved faster and faster—I felt my walls clench around his stiff cock and with one final thrust, he buried himself in me and we both came together — Screaming out each others names as his warm seed shot into me and mixed with my slick juices.

In that moment I knew he would be the only man for me—the only on who would ever make me feel this way.

In that moment—I gave myself over to him. Body and soul.

After he pulled out of me, he laid his body down next to mine and pulled me close—burying his face in my fair.

No words were needed and we both fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: That was my first ever detailed sex scene and I have no idea if I did it well so pleas don't laugh if it seemed ridiculous.

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: There are a few more sex scenes in this chapter just so you know.

Where am I and who is pressed against me. Those were my first thoughts as I awoke and opened my eyes. Then in a rush of memories—the night before came back to me. Did all of that really happen or was it a dream? As I became more awake—I took stock of my surroundings. The room was just as I remembered from last night except for the fact that the bed was now occupied and rumpled. Speaking of occupied—it's other occupant was currently pressed against my naked back—legs tangled with mine and one hand laying across my breast. If that wasn't evidence enough that last night was had indeed happened—there was a telltale soreness deep within me and sticky residue coating my thighs. I blushed involuntarily at the memory of how it got there.

Draco stirred and yawned loudly before wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Draco, are you awake?" I asked him, my voice cracked form sleep.

He grunted in response and then nuzzled my neck. At just that small touch I felt my body heat up in want.

It was like he read my mind because the next moment he turned around with lighting speed—grabbed my shoulders and flipped my body over so that I was now on top of him.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered become capturing my lips in soft kiss.

"Good morning, yourself." I replied after the kiss ended.

"What time is it I asked?" Remembering that we had been out all night and needed to sneak back into our dorms.

"It's just after six." He said alter checking his watch.

"That's good. It's Saturday so nobody should be up right now. We can sneak back in to our dorms without too much trouble."

"Yes but before we do there's still enough time for round two." He said slyly.

"Naughty boy." I said and kissed him once before ripping the sheets off of our bodies.

I was now naked on top of him—his erection poking me in the stomach.

With a boldness that I didn't knew I possessed—I sat up and straddled him—positioning my entrance right above his erection—performed the same contraceptive charm that I did last night and then sank slowly down until all of him was sheathed snugly inside me. We both hissed out in pleasure at the divine feeling.

I started to move slowly up and down the entire length of him. The feelings it aroused in me were indescribable.

Draco then put both put his hands forward and cupped my breasts, fondling them as I bounced up and down on his stiff length.

I quickened the pace as I felt my orgasm nearing— moving furiously in and out of him until I came explosively—liquid running down my thighs.

I rode out my orgasm and he followed me over the edge— spilling his cum inside of me.

I collapsed in a heap on top of him and stayed that way for a few minutes before my strength returned and I rolled off of him.

"I could get used to waking up to this." Said Draco.

"Me too." I agreed.

He was now lying on his side, propped up on one elbow and looking at me lovingly.

"Clearly I don't mind, but what made you decide to take things to the next level so suddenly?" He asked curiously.

Should I tell him or was it too soon to be bringing out the L word? Would it scare him away? These two thoughts ran through my head as he waited for an answer. I decide on impulse not to tell him just yet so I just said that I was tired of waiting and I felt that we were in a good enough place now that I felt comfortable moving forward. All true of course—just not the whole truth. He seemed to believe me though so I left it at that.

After another round of snogging we got dressed and sneaked back into our dorms. Thankfully I didn't encounter anyone on my way in. I wondered if Draco had been lucky too.

* * *

I had a light sleep and then went down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Ginny. Even though there was no physical evidence—save for the slightest of limps in my walk—I felt irrevocably changed.

I was lost in my thoughts of last night and this morning when I felt someone tugging at my sleeve. I turned to look and it was Ginny.

"What are you doing Gin?" I asked her.

"Do you know that Malfoy has been staring at you for the past minute?" She shot out.

What in the world...

I looked over and he was indeed staring. He must have lost his damned mind—staring at me openly like that.

Before I could say anything, Ginny said started talking again.

"Not only is he staring but he looks like he's mentally undressing you." She said with disgust.

I almost spat out the pumpkin choice that I just drank. How could it be so obvious—even to someone who didn't know about us.

"Don't be silly Ginny. There's no way that's what he's doing. He's probably just lost in though or something and his eyes just happen to be looking in my direction." I said, trying to brush her off.

"You're probably right. There's no way Malfoy would be thinking about you like _that._ " She agreed.

If only you knew, Ginny. I thought and laughed in my mind.

I spent most of the day doing home-work and hanging out with my friends. It had been a great day and it was bout to get better.

I went to the Library—heading straight for our dark and forever empty spot in the corner and saw Draco already waiting for me there.

I smiled widely up at him and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around him as he snogged me senseless.

After the kiss ended I confronted him about his staring during breakfast.

"Tell me, what were you thinking this morning, staring at me like that in plain view of everyone. Ginny saw you you know." I reprimanded him.

"Well first of all I like looking at you and last night made it even more so—I was remembering every moment while staring at you and second—nobody who didn't know about us—which is _no one_ — would suspect the real reason for my staring—thy would all think that I was just sleeping with my eyes open or away in my thoughts or something. So you see, there's no problem here." He said lazily.

"You make some valid points so I guess I could forgive you." I teased.

"You know, I told Ginny the same thing—that you were probably lost in though and you're eyes just happened to be looking in my direction—when she suggested that you looked at me like you were mentally undressing me. Great minds must think alike." I told him while trying to to laugh.

"Weasley's good." He said and laughed too.

"She is but you were being quite obvious." I countered.

"Ah well. It's all past now and you handled her so lets get back to more important things." He said while coming up behind me and pushing me against the edge of a table.

"What might the be?" I asked in a throaty voice.

"You'll see all of them—starting with this."

He then lifted me up and put me to sit on the edge of the table—pushed me back a little and then he spread my legs—pulled down my knickers and buried his face in my center.

He licked,sucked, teased and rubbed me for Merlin knows how long. I was drunk with pleasure.

His tongue was licking the length of my slit and his thumb was rubbing my clit when I felt my orgasm approach.

I grabbed at his hair—pressing his face and mouth closer and wrapped my legs around his neck to heighten the pleasure as much as possible.

"Draco!" I screamed as I came in is mouth.

Before I was even aware of what was happening, he pulled me of the table and and turned my back to him—bending me over the table so that my naked bum was sticking out in the air.

I heard his zipper open and pants fall to the floor.

He gripped my hips and pulled me against his cock—entering me in one swift motion. I gasped loudly at the sudden intrusion but this new angle was mind blowing and I was soon lost in pleasure.

He thrusts were furious and rough—not gentle like last night and I found my self loving it.

"Gods, you're so tight, baby." He whispered in my ear.

His words only served to make me wetter.

Inevitably the end came—we both climaxed and he pulled out slowly—resting his chin on my back. His arms were around my middle—holding me up. I was sure I would have fallen to the floor already if he hadn't been holding me. My legs were trembling and I was spent.

When both of us regained some modicum of our strength—we cleaned up and got dressed.

We both sat on one of the long benches—holding each other closely and basking in the after glow of sex.

"You're so amazing. Knowing you as I do now—I wonder how I could have lived all these year without you. I feel complete when I'm with you—like nothing else matters." He told me lovingly.

"I feel the same." I replied—looking adoringly at his face.

"Hermione Granger, you are beautiful,kind,smart— perfect really and you make my dreams come through every single day just by being with you. I love you."

I thought my heart would burst at his words. He loved me. I had known it but to hear the words were something wholly different and new.

I was crying now—overwhelmed by emotion.

"Oh, Draco. You wonderful man. I love you too. More than I can put into words." I said in a choked voice.

The look on his face as he took in my words made my heart stop for a few beats. I had never sen him look so happy—his face was aglow with joy.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He said over and over while hugging me tightly.

I could only reciprocate his words. Nothing else was needed.

Those three words said it all. We were in love and it was bliss.

Review please :)


	14. Chapter 14

_June 1999._

Just like that the school year was at an end. Only two days remained before the end and graduation for the 7th years. I would be leaving Hogwarts for good. It was an alien thought to me. From the first moment I found out a bout the magical world—Hogwarts had been a constant. Now to be leaving it forever—after everything that had happened to me here—good and bad—was something that I couldn't quite process. In two days it would all be over. Life would start anew.

To say I was scared would be an understatement. I would be a _real_ adult. Have a job. Even without my NEWT results (they hadn't come out yet) the Ministry of Magic offered me a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and I accepted. I would also be moving out of my parents house and into a small flat in a newly developed housing area in Wizarding London. Harry and Ron had found it for me at my request and with Professor Mcgonagall's permission I was able to go and see it last weekend. I loved it and decide on it instantly. Even though living alone might prove to be difficult at times I was sure that I had made the correct decision. I valued my independence and this was one way of enforcing it. It would also allow me to live freely away from muggles—I could do and live off magic without having to worry about muggles seeing me. One more reason that influenced my decision was the fact that Draco could now visit me in private— (when my friends weren't there of course.) he was staying at the Manor for now and we couldn't risk meeting openly in public for fear of detection and sneaking around would only get harder in the outside world. Not that we would stop doing it all together—it was too much fun—we would just do it with less frequency. My flat would be our main meeting place it for the time being though.

Speaking of Draco... What could I say? Our relationship had changed drastically over this past year. In such a short time we became: confidants, friends and lovers. Being with him was so easy—we brought out the best in each other and the sex... From the first time it had been magical and it had only gotten better and more inventive with time. We did it in countless place around the castle and grounds—every time it was the same and yet completely different. I would never grow tired of making love to Draco. It was one of life's greatest pleasures for sure.

My feelings for him had only grown stronger. I loved him more and more with each passing day. He felt the same—he was sure to repeat it multiple times a day. Simply speaking—we were in our own little heaven together.

I had my worries about how our relationship would fare away from Hogwarts though—the outside world would be a different place. There would be work, family, friends and even lack of time to spend with each other to contend with. I supposed we would see in the end.

* * *

It was the night before we were to leave Hogwarts. The 7th years had already had a small party to celebrate the end of our school days and both Draco and I had attended. Steering clear of each other of course.

It was around one in the morning and we were up at the Astronomy tower for one last night together at Hogwarts. We had already made love right up here—not for the first time and were now relaxing. I was sitting in the floor, back against the wall and he was lying down with his head in my lap. I was playing with his silky blond hair—enjoying the feel of it on my fingers.

"What are you thinking my love?" I asked him—he was being awfully quiet.

"I was thinking that I've never took you flying." He replied thoughtfully.

"Flying?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes. I know that you don't like it but I would like you to try it with me."

"I don't know, Draco..."

"Come on, don't you trust me?"

"You know I do. That's not it at all. I just really hate flying." I whined.

"Just this once—for me. Pretty please." He said giving me his best puppy dog look.

"That wasn't fair, you know I can't say no to that face." I pouted.

"That's why I did it. So I take it you'll come with me then?"

"Yeah. Only for a short while though and you have to stop if I tell you to." I warned.

"Of course. Wait here while I go get my Firebolt. I won't be long." He said and left.

True to his word h came back in no time at all, Firebolt in hand.

He got on the broomstick and called me over to join him. I was rooted to the spot—overcome by a sudden bout of nerves.

"Hermione, come on." He said exasperatedly.

I still didn't move.

He sighed and got of the broom and came toward me.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me soothingly.

"Better now?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. The kiss had calmed me down somewhat.

"I won't let anything happen to you, love.I Promise." He said kindly, while stroking my face.

"I know. I'm sorry for being silly." I told him softly.

"Come on." He took my hand and put me on the broom himself before getting on.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his middle and then we were off.

We flew all around the grounds and Hogsmeade before going back to Hogwarts. We were now on the quidditch pitch—sitting in the stands.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Draco asked me, a smile playing oh his lips.

"No. It was really nice actually—the night is so beautiful and flying around the sky during it was really special. Thank you for taking me." I beamed at him.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it. Told you nothing would happen to you."

"Yes. I felt very safe with you." I told him honestly.

"Good. I want you to know that you can always feel safe with me. I'll always protect my baby." He told me and pulled me in for a kiss.

We flew back to the Astronomy tower and went back to our respective dorms for the last time.

* * *

"I know it will only be a few days but I'll miss you to bits." I said as I hugged Draco goodbye.

The train was leavings in a short while and the two of us were in an abandoned classroom saying our goodbyes. I would be spending a few days with my parents before moving into my new flat and we wouldn't be able to see each other till then.

"I know and I'll miss you too but think about what we can do all alone in an empty flat when we _do_ see each other again." He said and gave me a ridiculous wink.

"Oh shut up." I told him jokingly.

"Lets go." I told him.

We walked to the train together ( a good distance apart) and left Hogwarts behind for the final time as students.

New and exciting times lay ahead and Draco and I would experience them together.

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the wait in getting this chapter up. I've been really busy but I will try to update as fast as I can.

 _August 1999  
_

It had been two months since I graduated from Hogwarts and my life had changed in many ways and yet it still retained everything that made it uniquely mine. Work was amazing even though all three of my boys thought it was dreadfully dull. I liked it anyhow— trying to get better rights and treatment for magical creatures had always been a passion of mine—SPEW for example, was my earliest venture into that area— and now I would have the authority to influence the making and changing of laws in regard to magical creatures. My position though not a the very top level—was still a respectable one—especially for one so young and just out of school. I had received outstanding in all my NEWTS and I _did_ help save the wizarding world so I felt my position was quite justified if I do say so my self. Living by myself was also quite change. I had always lived with my parents and at Hogwarts so being alone for the first time took some getting used to. I did like it though—it gave me a certain amount of freedom that I valued very much. I had very strict wards protecting my flat. Only those with direct permission were able to breach them and enter ( Harry,Draco,my parents and the Weasleys). While they could apparate or come directly to my door, there was a one minute waiting time outside of the door when was alerted of their presence so I could get myself together if needed before they entered directly into my flat. That little detail came in handy when Draco needed to make a get away—it was really the main reason I added it actually.

I still had the same friends, same boyfriend ( still not used to calling Draco that!) and same values and ideals but things were slightly different where all of them were concerned now. Harry, Ron and Ginny all had jobs—the boys were full fledged aurors now and Ginny played Chaser for the professional quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. We were all older and more mature now. Even Ron! Harry had finally moved into Grimmauld Place and Ron had gone with him so we were all living independently for the first time. All three of us went to the Burrow for dinner two times a week without fail—usually Tuesdays and Fridays.

Draco had no need for a job—being the rich bastard that he was but he wanted to work. Surprising most people (not me) he decided to become an auror and had already started training—he got in easily, having done really well on his NEWTS— a fact that I was very proud of. My man was was brilliant. His reasons for that career path were simple: dark magic and wizards had caused immeasurable damage to his life and he wanted to help eradicate them once and for all. He also wanted to restore the Malfoy family name to it's former glory and an honorable occupation was the first step to ensuring that. The decision by the Ministry to accept a former death eater into their training program had certainly ruffled some abut Kingsley was a fair man and Minister so he had allowed it and upheld his decision. After all—Draco was underage and had not been formerly convicted of anything. Those were a rough couple of days for Draco but I was there for him every step of the way— supporting and comforting him in the face of adversary. Harry and Kingsley had both had words with the instructors and fellow trainees in Draco's year so he was treated fairly and was holding up well. He excelled at everything so far enjoyed it too.

We were all well on our way to successful careers and I couldn't be more proud. Everyone of us worked incredibly hard, staying focused and determined to be the best we could be. The world was moving on at a fast pace after the war and us with it. Times were electric—people were reveling in their new calm and mostly safe world. It was a grand time to be young and alive.

The only downside was that we were all incredibly busy and didn't have much time to hang out with each other. I was busiest of all. Obviously. Work was very demanding—mounds and mounds of paperwork needed to be read and processed with everyday. Then I had to eat dinner at my parents house once a week and spend time with the boys and Ginny—sometimes all together or separately, depending on our schedules. Then there was Draco. Oh how I longed to be with him every second of every day. I couldn't of course but yet I still wished for it to be so. Still, I managed to dedicate the most of my free time to him. Nothing could keep me from my man for too long. It also helped that we had nights together—what fun nights they were too! Some days I could barely keep my eyes open because he had his wicked way with me for hours on end the night (and morning) before. Not that I ever complained of course. I quite simply couldn't get _enough_ of him. Both in and out of bed. Just the thought of him brightens my very soul. To be young and crazy in love. There is noting better.

Only if... only if we could come out as a couple in public this very moment without having to worry about the repercussions it would cause within our circle of friends and family—even society at large. There was too much history between our different sides for us to be accepted as a couple just yet and neither of us wanted to alienate our loved ones. Maybe with time all would be well...For now we had to be content with seeing each other in secret.

* * *

"Hello, Harry." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

It was Monday and he had just arrived—we were having lunch together. Rom and Gin couldn't make it so it was just us.

"Hi Hermione. Sorry I'm a bit late." He said and kissed me in return.

"It's ok." I brushed him off.

The waiter came over right away to get our order. One of the perks of being Harry Potter I suppose.

"So how is your day going so far? I asked him.

"Ugh. I have this new case that I'm not even sure is really a 'case' at all. Apparently some anonymous persons have reported seeing people wearing death eater garb all over the country and some of the other aurors and I have been looking into it all morning. We still haven't found anything useful yet so I'll have to continue looking. The thing is it could simply be a case of mistaken identity or even a hoax by some sick person. We have to take every threat or report seriously though. Don't want another Voldemort showing up just cause we didn't do our job properly." He explained.

"Sorry. I hope it all gets cleared up soon." I told him.

"You and me both." He muttered.

"Had a good weekend?" I asked to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. Had lunch at the Burrow yesterday and then Gin and I went out for dinner." He answered with a grin.

"That's nice. I know it's hard for you and Ginny to find time for each other—much less any alone time. Must have been good to finally get some yesterday."

"You're right, it is hard but we manage. Yesterday was really nice, yeah."

"Great. I'm happy for both of you. You have something good with each other—I hope you keep it that way." I told him sincerely.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Enough about me. What about your day and weekend?" Harry inquired.

"Oh you know. Work is the same as always. Endless paperwork and such. As for my weekend, I had dinner at my parents house on Saturday and spent Sunday doing some chores and lazing around at home mostly." I told him.

"Well that's sounds perfectly boring. You need to live a little." Harry chided.

If only he knew what I was actually doing yesterday. I don't think Harry would appreciate hearing how many times Draco and I had sex over the weekend though so best to keep that to myself.

"Oh, Harry. I like my life just the way it is thank you." I answered and rolled my eyes at him.

"If you say so." He said in a sing song voice.

"Well I do." I replied in the same manner.

He laughed and then I joined in.

"It's been ages since Ron and you broke up, don't you think it's time to start looking for another boyfriend? Or do you already have one you're not telling us about?" Harry asked and winked at me.

I blushed at his last comment—it was true after all.

"Nonsense Harry. I'm not looking for a relationship right now anyway. Maybe you should try giving our dear Ronald some dating advice instead." I said to deflect him from discussing _my_ love life.

"Ron doesn't need my advice, he's doing well on his own—too well really. Since we moved into Grimmauld Place he must have brought home half a dozen girls already." Harry informed me with a laugh.

"Oh my. Ron the playboy—who would have thought." I replied and burst out laughing.

We passed the rest of our time eating and joking around before the lunch hour was up and we returned to our respective jobs. It was really good to spend time with Harry. I was lucky to have such a wonderful friend.

* * *

 _Sunday,19th September, 1999._

"Happy 20th birthday my love." Draco whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

It was early Sunday morning, the sun was shinning brightly on us and we were snuggled up in bed. What a glorious feeling. I sighed in pure contentment and turned around to kiss him on the lips.

"Thank you my darling. I love you." I said softly.

"You're most welcome. I love you too." He answered.

I pulled off the covers and threw them of my naked body. I picked up Draco's shirt and donned it.

"What do you want for breakfast this morning?" I asked Draco.

"You." He shot out.

He then grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back on the bed but I slithered out of his grip and ran towards the kitchen, laughing all the way. He was crazy.

I was standing in front of the counter getting some eggs and toast and coffee ready when I heard Draco's lumbering footsteps coming into the kitchen. I turned around and was greeted by the sight of him naked and erect walking towards me. My mouth watered. Happy birthday indeed.

He came up behind me and pressed his body into mine—wrapping his arms around me. He started to kiss my neck and I let out a gasp as he slid his hand under my ( his) shirt and rubbed my exposed clit with the pad of his thumb.

"What are you doing?" I moaned.

"I told you I wanted to have you for breakfast didn't I ? I'm doing just that." He told me in a seductive voice. He then inserted two fingers into to me and started to pump them in and out.

"So wet."He said and took his fingers out and licked them.

I lost my head at the sheer erotic nature of his action and pushed my bum out against his erection.

At that, he lifted me up and carried me over to the kitchen table— he laid me on it face down—lifted my shirt up and thrust into me from behind.

He fucked me hard and fast and we both came quickly—making a wet and sticky mess on my kitchen table.

"How was that for your first present of the day?" He asked cheekily after we were finished and all cleaned up— (the table too) eating breakfast.

"It was fantastic. Certainly never received a present like that before." I complimented him.

We spent a few more hours together before he left to go home. Apparently he had some big surprise planned for me tonight and I would see him again then.

I had a birthday lunch with my parents and dinner with Harry,Nevile,Luna and the Weasleys at the Burrow.

All in all it was a lovely day and it wasn't even over yet. Draco and his surprise was still left.

Draco came over at 11—clutching a large box.

"What's in the box?" I asked excitedly.

"Open it and see." He offered it to me.

I opened it and saw that it contained a dress and a pair of shoes. The dress was light blue, strapless, knee length, cut low at the neck and sparkly. The shoes were sliver and high heeled. They were both very beautiful and I loved them.

"They're both wonderful,Draco. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now put them on quickly, I'm taking you somewhere." He informed me.

"Really? Where? I asked surprised. We never went out together in public for obvious reasons.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. I will tell you that we are going by portkey and it leaves soon so you better hurry your butt up!" He told me.

"Alright!"

I got dressed in record time and he pulled out the portkey—an old hand mirror—and we were off.

We landed rather smoothly ( for portkey standards) a moment later.

I gasped. We were in Paris—in front of the lighted Eiffel Tower to be more precise. It was breathtaking.

I told him so.

"Not as breathtaking as you look tonight." He replied.

I smiled at him and he grinned back.

I noticed for the first time, a small table and two chairs off to the side. On it was a bottle of champagne and a small tired cake.

"Come on." He took my hand and led me to the table.

We drank the champagne, it was the best of course and had some of the scrumptious cake.

"Thank you so much sweetheart, this is the most amazing and romantic thing any one has ever done for me." I told him with tears in my eyes.

He made me feel so special and loved. I was a lucky girl.

"Anything for you, love." He told me, his voice ringing with sincerity.

We kissed over the table and then he got up and beckoned me to follow.

He took me back in front of the Tower and conjured a large blanket directly beneath it.

He led me to it and we lay down— for the first time I noticed the slight shimmer of a protective shield surrounding us. So that's why no one looked our way—they couldn't see us. I wondered how much Draco had to pay to arrange this aspect of things. I doubted that it was a regular thing or even allowed for that matter. No matter, I would ask him later, Now was not the time for talking.

Under the lights and stars—Draco made slow, passionate love to me. What a night.

After we were finished, he whispered happy birthday in my ear and kissed my cheek—mirroring his actions from this morning.

He then pulled me close and nuzzled my neck. Laying there—enclosed safely in his big arms—I never felt more at peace.

Oh, how I loved him.

Review!


	16. Chapter 16

"What happened to you Hermione? You look dead tired. Partied too hard last night did you?" Asked Eva, one of my coworkers.

It was Monday morning and I had just arrived at work—looking a right mess and dead tired as she observed. Draco and I wondered around around Paris till two am before we returned to London and then I had to get up at 7 am to get ready for work. We fitted in another round of sex during that time so I was even more exhausted. It had been a very long ( and amazing) 24 hours and I couldn't wait to go home and get a long sleep tonight.

"Not really. Just had a long day and didn't sleep too well." I lied.

"Alright." She said with a smirk that suggested she didn't believe me for one second.

I let it go and the moment passed. Thank goodness.

I spent the rest of the day trudging through my work—I didn't get much done. I was half asleep for one and I just couldn't seem to concentrate. Draco on the brain I suppose. I couldn't get over what he had done for me yesterday. Tons of presents (clothes,books,jewellery and the like) mind blowing sex and of course the trip to Paris. He was really too good to be true. Arriving at the conclusion that I wasn't going to get any more work done for the day—I left the Ministry an hour early and went home. I felt guilty about neglecting my work but I would make up for it tomorrow in no time—I would be well rested and ready to go. I apparated home and went straight to bed, falling asleep right away.

When I awoke a few hours later it was dark outside and I felt quite disoriented. I heard the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen and almost jumped out of my skin. Confident in the security of my wards—I was sure it was someone with permission so I headed to the kitchen to check—wand clutched tightly in my hand just in case. The first thing I saw as I entered was a shock of long red hair. Ginny. I relaxed instantly and lessened the grip on my wand.

"Ginny?" I called out groggily.

"Oh, Hermione!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry about the noise, the glass just slipped out of my hand. Did I wake you?" She asked, sounding guilty.

"No. I was already awake when I heard it." I said while stifling a big yawn.

"Oh."

"So what are you dong here? Have you been over long?" I asked her.

"I came to see you obviously—I had some free time this afternoon and went by the Ministry at 5 to meet you but they told me you left early so I came over here but you were sleeping so I left and came back about fifteen minutes ago." She informed me.

"I'm sorry. I was really tired and left work early because I wasn't getting much done. I came home and went to bed to get some sleep." I told her.

"I see. You left after ten last night—that's not late. How come you're so tired? What were you doing" She asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't doing anything Gin. Just had a long day. I've been working really hard so that's catching up with me as well." I told her and sighed.

"Really now? That's it? You weren't doing anything or should I say _anyone?_ " She asked while trying not to laugh.

"Gin!" I whined.

"Sorry." She said and burst out laughing.

"Seriously though, you're not seeing anyone? I get this feeling that you are." She told me with caution.

How the hell does she... Play it cool Hermione.

"I'm not and I don't know what you mean. How can you possibly feel that I am? I asked trying to sound casual.

"Oh you know. It's just that you've been showing all the signs of someone being in a relationship— more specifically, a 'secret' relationship You're always tired,even though you never stay out late—that says you're up all night shagging. Then there's your secretive ways—you always have to leave to go somewhere or do something suddenly and you never explain. No offense but you're busier than all of us and you only do 'paperwork' at the Ministry so how come you never have time. Every time me or the boys want to spend time with you, you're always busy doing something else. Sometimes you get this far away look on your face that you used to get back when you were still in love with Ron but it's even more prominent now. Also, you're always wearing new pieces of jewellery—which I know you didn't buy and you look and dress better now too. The old Hermione never cared about her appearance so it suggests that you're doing it for a guy. You're just so different now—in every way. The old Hermione always had time for her friends and never kept secrets but that's exactly what you're doing these days. All of the signs point to a man in your life." She said all this with a determined look on her face.

Fuck. That's all I can think at the moment. That and Ginny's one observant girl. How did she notice and figure out all this? Time for more denying and lying. Ugh.

"My goodness, Ginny! How did you come up with all that? You sound crazy to be honest. All of your conspiracy theories have no basis. I'm still me but only older and busier with work. That is all— there is no 'man' and even if there was it would be no one's business but my own." I finished emphatically.

"Alright then, that's now but what about back in school? All during 7th you were acting much the same way but I took no notice of it because it was at school and you had your own issues to deal with at the time so I let it go. Now though, I realize that you've probably been seeing him all this time—since 7th year. It's someone we all know then. Who is it?" She squealed in excitement.

I smacked my hand against my forehead in irritation. She needed to stop now before I lost it. She was getting dangerously close to the truth. Literally. Her hand was resting on the table—the same one that Draco and I shagged on yesterday. I would have laughed at the irony if I wasn't panicking like mad.

"Just stop it okay, Gin. I know you really want to believe that you're right but you're not. I wasn't well back in school—things were emotionally hard for me and now I've grown up and changed. I'm a woman now. The things that you are or were noticing are direct results of what I've been through in my life—back in 7th year and currently. You say I'm a different person now and I suppose I am in some ways but what's wrong with that? Just let it all go okay. Please." I implored her.

"Okay, Hermione. I'm sorry if I overstepped but I just want you to be happy and I thought that a guy in your life would do the trick. I guess I just saw what I wanted to." She said in a quiet voice.

Poor thing looked deflated. God, I hate myself right now. I really wanted to tell her the truth but I just couldn't do it. So much for my Gryffindor courage.

"It's alright. Come here." I said and hugged her.

She stayed a little while longer—trying her best to be cheery and make up for earlier. I did the same and by the time she was ready to leave things were normal between us again.

"Thanks for coming, I'll see you soon." I told her and shut the door behind her as she left to go.

I then collapsed in a heap and cried m eyes out. I couldn't believe that I just lied so badly to my friend with a straight face and made her feel bad to boot. What the hell was wrong with me? Keeping my relationship with Draco a secret was becoming increasingly harder. Yet I could see no alternative at this time.

A few minutes later apparated into my flat and found me curled up on the floor, still sobbing. He picked m up without a word and took me into the living room—and laid me down on the sofa. He went to the kitchen and brought me back a glass of water. He waited for me to finish drinking it before he spoke.

"What's wrong baby,why are you crying?" He asked with concern.

"Ginny was he.." I started to say when he cut me off.

"I know. I came by a little while ago and your wards alerted me that someone was here with you so I disillusioned myself and looked through your windows and saw her in the kitchen. I then saw when you came in and I left. I was sitting at the little cafe across the street and watching to see when she would leave so I could come over." He informed me.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"So tell me,what did she do to upset you so much?"

"Well sh came over to see me—she went to the Ministry first but I Had left early so She came by here but I was sleeping. She left and came back and I woke up soon after. I apologized for being asleep when she came and explained that I was really tired. That's when everything went downhill." I said.

"How come?" He asked.

"She questioned me about why I was so tired, saying that I didn't leave the Burrow late last night how was it that I was so tired that If I had been doing anything. I gave her the obvious excuses about it being a long day yesterday and all the hard work at the Ministry catching up with me but she didn't buy it. She then asked me if I was sure that I wasn't doing anything or anyone. I got antsy and played the indignant card but she still wouldn't let go and then went on a rant about how strange and suspicious I had been acting lately and how it all seemed related to there being a man in my life..." Draco then interrupted me again.

"Really now? What did she say?" He asked with interest.

"Pretty much the truth actually. Sh noticed the unexplained jewellery, how I would rush out of places on a whim with no proper excuse, how I don't spend enough time with my friends, the fact that I'm always busy, how I dress and look better now,how and the worst was her reason for me bring tired all the time even though I don't stay out late. She suggested that I must be staying up all night shagging." I finished and buried my face in my hands.

"Wow." He said in surprise.

"I know. Then of course I went on the defensive and told her that she was crazy but she continued on and them mentioned how I was acting different since 7th year and then it hit her that I must have been seeing the 'guy' since then and how they must all know him. When she asked all excitedly who he was I lost it and told her off. She just wanted for me to be happy and was only trying to get me to admit the truth but I was awful to her and lied through my teeth straight to her face. What kind of friend am I?" I wailed pathetically.

"I'm sorry love. You were just doing what you had to—you were protecting our secret." He reassured me.

"It still doesn't make it right. This secret is getting harder to keep by the day."

"I know but now is not the time to come out as a couple. Things are going really well for both of us, why mess it up now?" He asked in frustration.

"You're right but how long will we keep this up? People are going to find out eventually." I argued.

This argument was tiresome. We seemed to be having it more and more these days. The strain was getting to both of us.

"I'll tell you what. Let's see this year out—make it to our one year anniversary in peace and then tell everyone in the new year. Deal?" He suggested.

"Alright. Deal." I agreed. It was the best I was going to get.

"Good. Now let's get something to eat and then have an early night. Merlin knows we both need it."

We had a light dinner and then went to bed. I fell asleep in his arms—my favorite place in the whole world.

A/N: Hey guys. This story will be coming to an end soon. Maybe 3 or 4 chapters left and an epilogue. Will try to update soon!

Review please :)


	17. Chapter 17

_December, 1999._

It was one year since Draco and I got together as a couple and one year and a day since we kissed for the first time—under a magical sprig of mistletoe. We had recreated the scene last night—kissing under mistletoe but it was in my flat instead of at Hogwarts. Obviously. It was sweet nonetheless.

It was early morning and I had just woken up to find Draco's side of the bed empty. Noises from the kitchen told me he was in there so I went in to meet him.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart!" I shouted at him and flung myself into his waiting arms.

"Happy anniversary, princess." He reciprocated with a huge grin.

We snogged madly for a while and then had a hurried breakfast—work was waiting for both of us so there wasn't not much time to do anything else. We would be celebrating in private later tonight—I could hardly wait!

I kissed him goodbye once more before he apparated to the Manor to get ready for work and then went and got ready myself.

The day flew by—I got tons of work done, had lunch with the boys and even went shopping for a new dress (for me) and some sexy lingerie(to surprise my man). I still marveled at the changes that being with Draco had brought out in me. Just a year a go I would never have thought that I would be going shopping voluntarily—to buy a fancy dress and _lingerie_ no less. He just made me feel so _beautiful_ that I wanted to do everything I could to deserve it. He never complained about how I looked or what I was wearing and I knew h would love and find me beautiful no matter what but I still liked dressing up for him. It made me feel wonderful to see how his eyes lit up when I looked particularly good. He did so much for me—the least I could do in return was look nice for him. We were going out for dinner in muggle London so as to not be seen by anyone we knew. He chose an insanely expensive and high class restaurant that he booked a reservation for months in advance so for sure no body we knew would be there. The lengths we had to go ... It would all be over soon though, the new year was fast approaching and we would come out in public.

I went home and showered before taking my time in getting ready—Draco was picking me up at 8 so I had time. When I was finished dressing—I looked quite nice if I do say so myself ( feeling extra sexy because of the lingerie under my dress)—I had just enough time to feed Crookshanks before Draco arrived.

"Oh my. Someone looks ravishing tonight." Draco said as he set eyes on me.

"Why thank you." I simpered and gave him a little twirl.

He grabbed me and smacked my bum before pulling me in for a kiss.

"You ready to go, baby?" He murmured while nibbling my neck.

"Mhm." I moaned. His ministrations were turning me on.

"Let's go before I take you right now and ruin this gorgeous dress." He chuckled.

The restaurant was lovely—atmosphere,appearance,service and food were all top class. As it should be—Draco was paying a hefty amount.

"Can you believe it? We've been together for a whole year already. It's seems just yesterday that I was freaking out about kissing you under the mistletoe and now... I can't imagine a single day without kissing you." I told him sincerely.

"I know. It's crazy really—to think that for so many years I loathed you and within the course of a single year I can't imagine anything else but loving you." He replied and took my hand in his.

"Who would have thought. The fact that we didn't crash and burn and are still going strong a year later is amazing." I stated with a hint of disbelief.

"That's cause the sex is too good to give up." He teased.

"So that's it? You only want me for my body then?" I said in mock outrage.

"Yes. That's definitely it." He said with a laugh.

I glowered at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter too.

When our laughter died down, Draco took my hand and put it to his lips and kissed the back of it. Just like that the atmosphere went from playful to sensual.

"I love you so much my beauty. Not just that marvelous body of yours but your whole being. You are everything I have ever wished for. Everyday I wonder how I got so lucky as to have you be my girl." He declared with feeling.

I could see his love for me reflected in his eyes—the depth of feelings present in those grey orbs took my breath away. I leaned across the table and took his face in my hands and kissed him soundly.

"I'm the lucky one. You've been so good to me—too good to me. No one has ever treated me the way you have before—like I'm the most precious and loved person on the world. I love darling,more than anything." I said, my voice burning with honesty. I meant every word and he knew it.

"I guess we're both lucky to have each other." He concurred.

"We are." I agreed with a small smile.

We ate in contented silence for a while until Draco broke it.

"Ready for your present now?" He asked.

"I told you not to get me anything—you've given so much already." I told him off.

"Doesn't matter. I love getting you stuff and I'm going to continue doing it no matter what you say."

I rolled my eyes at him and he stuck out his tongue at me. We were ridiculous sometimes.

"Oh Draco. I'm ready for it then. Let's have a look." I told him.

"It's outside. Let's go." He informed me.

He took my hand and led me out of the restaurant, into the freezing night air. Thank god I had a warm coat on—my dress wasn't exactly modest and it wouldn't do to protect me from the cold.

"Where are we going?" I asked, quite confused.

We were just walking—aimlessly it seemed to me.

"You'll see." He told me with a gleam in his eyes.

We walked a little farther until we came to a sudden stop.

We were standing in front of a public ice skating rink. It was surrounded by lighted Christmas trees and filled with happy people skating. It was beautiful.

"Oh Draco, It's wonderful." I said in a soft voice filled with awe.

"I remembered you saying that you loved ice skating when you were a child but that you never had time to do it anymore. I thought it would b nice if I could take you so I scouted this place out a few days ago and knew I just had to bring you." He told me happily.

He really was too good to be true. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much baby. It's the perfect present." I whispered in his ear.

"I thought you would like it." He chuckled and pecked me lightly on the lips.

He pulled me into a dark corner and discretely transfigured some hats,gloves and ear muffs as well as skates for us. We put them on and went out on to the ice. We started out slowly and a little wobbly—it had been a long time and I was out of practice. We held hands all the while and then we got steadier on our feet until we were gliding across the ice easily. I was great fun and I loved Draco all the more for doing this for me. When it was time to leave I was rather reluctant but we couldn't stay out all night. I also had to give Draco his present...

We got back to my place at 11:30 and went straight to the bedroom. Draco ha been waiting all night to get his hands on me but he would have to wait a few minutes more.

"Go wait outside for a few minutes. I have a surprise for you." I told him saucily and pushed him out of the room before he could say a word.

I locked the door and quickly took off my shoes,clothes and jewellery. I was left only in my lingerie— made of black lace and green satin. The scraps of material barely covered my most private areas and nothing else. Both the top and bottom were mainly lace with green satin ribbon tied like bows at the sides of the bottom and tied again like a bow in front of the bra. I examined my self in the mirror one last time before lying down in a sexy position on the bed.

"You can come in now." I called out in a sultry voice.

"What in the world is this surpr-" Draco started to say as he entered the room.

His words died and his mouth hung open as he beheld me on the bed.

"Didn't think you were the only one who had a surprise planned for tonight did you?" I teased. " Now come over here and unwrap me." I said and lick my lips.

"Gladly." He muttered.

He strode towards the bed—stopping for a few minutes to take in the view—me.

"You are truly magnificent my dear. A thing of pure beauty." He told me with reverence.

He then sat on the bed and gave me one more look—his eyes darkening—before bringing his hand up to my chest and untying the bow that held my bra together. When he finished untying the bra he gently took it off of me an threw it in a corner of the room. He kissed each of my breasts tenderly before working his way down. Next he untied the bows at the sides that held my panties in place—taking his sweet time too. When he was finally finished he tossed away the scrap of material and and dived in—his mouth claiming my dripping we center. I surrendered myself to the pleasure that Draco was inciting in me. I arched my back as he continued to do his thing and before long I came in his mouth—hot liquid gushing out of my core.

"That might just be the best present I have ever received." He said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It's about to get a whole lot better big boy." I purred.

I got up off the bed and pushed Draco down on it. He was lying on his back and I undid his pants quickly—taking them and his underwear off in one go. His rock hard cock sprang free and I teased him with my hands for a while before taking his full length in my mouth. When I knew he was getting close, I stopped sucking him off and climbed on top of him—impaling myself on his member. I rode him expertly for a few minutes before he shifted our position by flipping us over so that he was now on top of me. He slammed into me as hard as possible without breaking me in half. I wouldn't be able to walk properly tomorrow but right now I didn't give a damn.

"More." I screamed out.

"More you say? Happy to oblige baby." He said huskily.

He then pulled my legs towards him and wrapped them around his waist—the new position allowing him to bury himself up to the hilt inside me.

"Oh yes!" I yelled as he hit that _special_ spot.

"Like that do you?" He growled.

"Mhm." I whimpered.

With a few more thrusts my orgasm came in earth shattering waves. Such bliss was unheard of. He followed with his own climax almost instantly—emptying his load inside me.

He pulled out of me and planted a sloppy kiss on my lips.

"Gods I love you." He breathed out.

"And I you. So very much." I told him in a shaky voice. We were both exhausted.

He wrapped his arms around me and we both drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Some big drama coming up in the next chapter, I hope to get it up soon!

Review pls!


	18. Chapter 18

_December 20th, 1999._

"Remind me again why we are doing this the muggle way?" Huffed an annoyed Draco.

We were decorating my Christmas tree—I finally found the time and he was helping me.

"Because I want to my dear. It's more fun this way and it brings back fond childhood memories." I explained—again.

"Well it may be _fun_ for you but I think it's ridiculous. Why can't we just you magic?" He continued to complain.

Draco could be such a child sometimes. Although he did have a point considering he was trying to untangle the lights and making things worse than they were to begin with. Sigh.

"Alright, crybaby. I'll take pity on you—you can use magic for the lights put we're putting up the ornaments by hand."

"I guess it's better than nothing." He muttered.

I only rolled my eyes at his silliness. Lazy boy.

"Can you lift me up so that I can put the angel atop he tree please?" I asked Draco.

"Sure." He answered.

He lifted me high up and I was able to get the angel on without much trouble.

"Thank you,baby." I told him when he put me back down.

"Anytime." He replied and kissed me on my nose. I giggled like a school girl. He could be so sweet.

"Just let me get the lights and we're done." I said.

I plugged the lights into the power outlet and the came on in a blaze. Yes— I did have electricity. My tree was all muggle,I would do a magical one next year.

"There. All done." I announced proudly.

Draco came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me—resting his chin on my head.

"Beautiful. Just like you." He complimented.

"Thank you my love. For the compliment and your help. I had a lot of fun doing this with you."

"So did I—even if I was being a pain most of the time." He said and laughed.

"You _were_ being quite childish but then again I knew that was one of your traits when I fell in love with you so I can't complain now." I teased.

"Oh really. I'll show you childish." He said and proceed to tickle me into submission.

We spent the next hour playfully fighting and chasing each other around my place. What a wonderful night. I loved it when we had times like this.

* * *

 _December 24th, 1999.  
_

"My god, Ronald. Will you please eat with your mouth closed?" I scolded.

"How long have you been telling him that, Hermione? It won't work—somethings never change and Ron eating with his mouth open is one of them." Said Harry.

Ginny and I both laughed loudly and Ron said something unintelligible through his mouthful of food.

The four of us were out spending sometime together—we all got off work early since it was Christmas eve and we chose to hang out with each other. When the new year came we would all be swamped with work so it was good to spend as much time with each other as possible together—including Christmas dinner tomorrow.

"Shut up Harry." Ron finally managed to gt out after swallowing.

"Sorry, mate but it's true." Harry countered

"Whatever. Enough about my table manners for now. Let's talk about something else." Ron suggested.

"Okay Ron, how are you getting on with the ladies? Bringing anyone of them to dinner tomorrow?" Ginny asked with false innocence.

"Ginny!" Ron growled.

"What's the matter Ron?" She continued in her innocent voice.

"Don't play dumb Ginny. Let's just leave me out of the conversation alright?" He fumed.

"So Harry, will you be visiting the Dursleys tomorrow?" I asked purposefully to diffuse the tension.

It did the trick because they all looked at me like I had grown a second head before collapsing in fits of laughter.

"Speaking of family, are your parents still coming over for dinner tomorrow, Hermione?" Asked Ginny.

In contrast to last Christmas—my parents and I were in a way different place. A much better one that is—so much so that the rift between us had almost completely healed. They had even suggested spending Christmas day in the Wizarding world with me so I asked Mrs Weasley if it would be okay if they came to dinner with me at the Burrow. She graciously accepted and so they were going with me.

"That's the plan." I told her.

"Cool. Dad's beyond excited—he's got so many questions for them about muggle stuff." She said.

We all laughed—knowing Mr Weasley's obsession with all things muggle tomorrow would be very interesting.

We enjoyed a few more hours together and then we all went to our homes.

Draco was spending Christmas Eve with his parents so I would be spending the night alone. I was happy that he spent time with his parent but I still missed him. I had to wait to see him till morning when he would pop in so we could exchange our presents. Morning couldn't come soon enough for me.

* * *

 _December 25, 1999._

I awoke to the sound of Crookshank's meows in my ear—he always slept next to me whenever Draco didn't stay over.

"What's up boy? You hungry?" I said in the baby voice I always used when I spoke to him.

He only meowed and rubbed his face against mine in response. I scooped him up took him into the kitchen to feed him. I got some breakfast as well and then went to open up my presents under the tree. I got tons of stuff from my friends,co-workers and parents. Even some of my old Hogwarts Professors sent me stuff.

A little while later after showering and getting dressed I apparated to my parents house and the Burrow to wish everyone a Merry Christmas before returning home. I curled up with one of my newly received books on the sofa in the living room and waited for Draco to arrive. I didn't have to wait long because he arrived about half an hour later— presents in hand.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." He said softly and embraced me.

"Happy Christmas,Draco." I returned.

We stood like that—arms around each other—my head against his chest and his face buried in my hair for a few moments—just appreciating the fact that we were together on this most special of days.

"Time for presents!" Draco announced excitedly.

I giggled at his enthusiasm and we sat down together exchanged our presents—I summoned his from my room.

He brought three wrapped packages and I opened the smallest one first. It was a bracelet—the twin of the one he gave me last year but it was silver with emeralds an diamonds instead of gold and rubies like the first one.

"It's beautiful, Draco. Thank you." I smiled up at him.

"I thought you should have one of each—Gryffindor for you and Slytherin for me. House unity you know." He said sarcastically.

"Is that so?" I asked just as sarcastically.

"Honestly, I just love seeing you in my house colors so that was the main reason." He admitted sheepishly.

"Awww. Well I love it no matter what your intentions were. I assume it's similarly charmed like the fist one—only the two of us can see it in it's true form?" I asked.

"Yep. Not for long though." He replied, alluding to the fact that we would be coming out as a couple soon.

Next I opened a rather thick package—it contained two books. One was a rare find about Ancient Runes (I was still very interested in the subject) and Hogwarts A History. The last one confused me—I already had a copy as Draco knew. I looked at it carefully and then my jaw dropped when I saw what made it special.

"Draco...I ...this is a _first_ edition of Hogwarts A History. How did you get this? I wasn't even aware that there were copies floating around." I stammered.

"I know how much that book means to you so I thought it would be cool to get you one of the first copies. It wasn't easy but I managed to track down a collector of old books who had one and bought it from him." Draco informed.

"It's wonderful—both books are. I can't thank you enough." I expressed my gratitude.

" I hope you didn't pay too much for it—I'm sure it was anything but cheap."

"It wasn't but as I've told you before—money is no object when it comes to you—it's all worth it when I see the look of happiness on your face when I buy you something that you like. I'm filthy rich an I can't think of anyone I would rather spend money on than you." He said with finality.

I only chuckled and hugged him in response.

Now it was time to open the last package. It was very flat and rectangular. I opened it carefully and stared at it for a minute—trying to figure out what it was. It appeared to be a big red satin bow with straps. I blinked rapidly when I realized what I was holding. It was some kind of lingerie—yes—definitely and the back was completely exposed. Wow. Where had he gotten something like that?

"You dirty boy. This is certainly the most forward gift I have ever received. Thanks I guess." I said finally, my cheeks red.

"It's more for me than for you actually—I loved unwrapping you on our anniversary so I thought would take it up a notch for Christmas and literally put a bow on you that I could take off." He said with a cheeky grin.

I shook my head and slapped his arm playfully. Crazy man.

He opened up my presents next. I had gotten him a framed picture of the two of us—one from when we we in Paris for my birthday. It was one of his favorites and I remembered how much he liked the framed picture of myself that I had given him last year so I thought why not do something similar this year. It could be a tradition.

"This is great, I love this picture of us. I'll put it up next to the one of you from last year. Thank you." He told me sweetly.

"What are these?" He asked when he opened the last two packages.

"Books." I simply said.

"I know _that_ but what kind? I've never heard of them." He said with a laugh.

"That's because they're muggle literature. Two of the greatest works in English literature actually." I explained.

I had gotten him copies of Pride and Prejudice and Romeo and Juliet.

"They're both two of my personal favorites and they remind me of us and our relationship so I though you would like to read them." I continued in my explanation.

"How so?" He asked with interest.

"Well both deal with forbidden or unconventional relationships. Just like the one we have. Romeo and Juliet is a play actually—maybe we'll see it on stage one day. It's a tragedy though so I hope we end up like Mr Darcy and Elizabeth form Pride and Prejudice—happy—instead of the ill fated Romeo and Juliet. You know you are my very _own_ Mr Darcy. Rich, arrogant but kind and loving at heart." I finished.

"Can't argue with that assessment of my character." He concurred with laugh.

"Thank you—they're very thoughtful and lovely presents. I can't wait to read them." He said warmly.

"You're welcome." I replied.

"Now tell me, do you think that we have time for you to try on your new outfit for me?" He asked shamelessly.

"Nope. You have to wait till tonight." I told him tauntingly.

"Well it was worth a try." He groaned.

He stayed for a few more minutes—all spent kissing me—before he left. We would see each other again tonight after we were done with our families.

* * *

"So tell me Mr Granger, what exactly does a dentist do?" Asked Mr Weasley with barely contained glee.

We were all over at the Burrow having Christmas dinner and Mr Weasley was bombarding my parents with all kinds of questions about muggles and muggle inventions for the better part of an hour.

"A dentist takes care of peoples teeth. Cleaning, straightening, extracting, filling cavities and such." My after answered politely.

"Fascinating. Simple fascinating." Said Mr Weasley.

Mrs Weasley shot him a dirty look—one of many for the night. She had been trying to dissuade him from question my parents all night but he wouldn't relent. Couldn't help himself I supposed—it wasn't everyday that he had two muggles sitting at his kitchen table. She had been alternating between dirty looks and changing the topic anytime he got too carried away. Not that her line of conversation was any better—she kept focusing on the romantic relationship's of all her children. As if on cue, she turned to me.

"Hermione dear, all of the children here are in very happy relationships and you and Ronald are all alone. Don't you think it's time the two of you got back together? It's only a matter of time really."She said with a hopeful smile on her face.

The table went silent and Ron's face went scarlet. I mentally cringed—getting back together with Ron was the last thing on my mind.

"I'm fine as I am Mrs Weasley and as I've told you before Ron and I are _not_ getting back together." I told her firmly.

Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"Young people. Think thy know everything you see. They'll get back together, mark my words."She said in the direction of my parents.

It was like my words had no effect at all on her. She was going to have to accept it one day though.

She then rounded on Ginny and Harry about getting engaged to which Harry blushed and Ginny ignored her completely. The rest of dinner passed in similar fashion but afterwards we all had an enjoyable time playing with little Victorie—she was the cutest thing and discussing topics other than love and marriage. When everything was all said and done, we said our goodbyes and I apparated my parents back home and then went back to my flat.

I found Draco already there, sitting on the sofa, playing with Crookshanks.

"Hi, baby. Been waiting long?" I asked before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Not really. Had a good time tonight?"

"It was okay. Mrs Weasley still think Ron and I are getting back together though. We both told her no but she's not giving up hope." I told him.

"Poor woman. Imagine how shocked she'll be when she finds out about us." He said with a smirk.

"Well she will just have to deal with it. Not my fault she won't believe me when I tell her it's over for good between Ron and me."

"You had a nice time with your family?" I asked.

"Meh. It was fine, a bit boring though." He said and shrugged.

" Let's forget about all that for now. I'm ready to unwrap my present now. You said tonight, remember." He reminded me.

"I did." I answered.

" So what are we waiting for then?" He whined and pulled me into the bedroom.

As promised I changed into the lingerie and modeled it for him—I felt a fool but he certainly enjoyed it. After a while he pushed me onto the bed—took off the lingerie and had his way with me all night long. Merry Christmas to me!

* * *

 _December 31st, 1999.  
_

It was new years eve and I was sitting at home waiting for Draco to come. I had left Harry's new years eve party early, citing a headache. It was our last night together before we told everyone about us tomorrow and I wanted to enjoy it in peace before things went crazy—they inevitably would. From tomorrow there would be no more hiding—for better or for worse we would be out in the open as a couple.

The instant Draco arrived I could tell something was very wrong. He looked miserable and lost—exactly like those first days back at Hogwarts last year.

"Draco, what's wrong? " I asked tentatively.

He said nothing. Only sank down onto the sofa and buried his face in his hands. I sat down next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Tell me what's wrong Honey." I repeated

He finally looked up at me took a shuddering breath before answering.

"Tonight my parents told me that they want me to get engaged to Astoria Greengrass—a Slytherin who graduated Hogwarts this year. Her sister Daphne was in our year." He told me miserably.

I was in complete shock but tried I tried not to show it in front of Draco.

"I see. What did you say?" I asked with forced calm.

"No of course but they were not having any if it." He answered.

"Why? It's not their decision. You can marry whoever you want to." I tried to reassure him.

"Not really. It's part of the pure-blood tradition—arranged marriages."

"Oh." Was all I said.

Things were definitely looking good and with a rising sense of panic I asked him to tell me everything that happened with his parents.

He took a deep breath an then launched into his story.

 _Flashback from Draco's POV._

 _"What's going on mother? Why have the you and father called me here?" I asked my parents._

 _"We need to speak to you about something important." Answered my mother in a nervous manner.  
_

 _"Well, what is it?" I asked impatiently. Hermione was waiting for me and I didn't need to waste time here._

 _"We have decided that's it's time for you to start thinking about your future your part in restoring the Malfoy name." My mother replied cryptically.  
_

 _"Meaning?" I asked. I had no idea what she was talking about._

 _"Meaning that you will be getting engaged to Astoria Greengrass— recent Hogwarts graduate and youngest daughter of the Greengrass family—one of the oldest pureblood lines." Said my father with authority.  
_

 _I was flabbergasted. Where the hell did all this come from?_

 _"You can't be serious." I said, still in shock._

 _"I most definitely am." Replied my father._

 _"Why are you doing this?" I asked stupidly._

 _"Because it is time. You have graduated Hogwarts, you are in the midst of having a respectable career—one that has already done wonders for the Malfoy family name. You are poised to take over the Malfoy family business when I'm gone and there is only one thing missing in your life at the moment—a wife and family of you own." He pronounced._

 _No fucking way was all I could think after hearing his words._

 _"No." I just had to say it._

 _"What do you mean by no boy?" My father growled._

 _"I mean that I'm not doing it." I said calmly._

 _"Talk some sense into this boy Narcissa." My father told my mother._

 _"Draco, dear. Listen to your father. We are doing this with your best interest in mind." She reasoned._

 _"How is getting me engaged at nineteen to some girl even younger than I am— who I don't even know or want to marry—having my best interest in mind? I argued._

 _"You don't have to get married right away, just engaged and you'll get to know her with time. She's a lovely girl and I'm sure you will like her." My mother said._

 _"Look, I don't really care what you have to say or what your reasons are but I'm not doing it." I stated forcefully._

 _"But why dear?" Asked my mother in a confused tone._

 _Before I could answer my father stared speaking._

 _"Do you really have to ask my dear? it's because of that girl he's been seeing in secret. Isn't that right son? He sneered._

 _I almost died right them and here. How did he know? Did he know it was Hermione?_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about." I said coldly._

 _"Oh I think you do." He replied just as cold._

 _"Do you think we wouldn't notice all the nights you don't come home or the way you're always spending a boatload of money but you never have anything new to show for it? You're obviously buying things for this girl. Then when you do come home in the mornings,you always have the same scent on you—this girl's perfume or shampoo. It's clear that you're not just 'sleeping around' but have been with the same girl for months now. You've changed so much too—you're much calmer and happier than before. She's really worked her 'magic' on you hasn't she?" Continued father.  
_

 _"Okay. So you're right—I am in a relationship and you knew about it—why then have you thrown this whole marriage thing at me without even asking me if I love or want to marry the girl that I am with? Do my opinions or feelings mean nothing to you? Does it mean nothing to you that you're asking me to break this girl's heart? I shouted._

 _"You listen here boy. We're men—Malfoy men and we don't have time for feelings and love when there are much more important things at stake—like our family's reputation. You need to marry Astoria. We are lucky that her family accepted our proposal—yes our name is improving day by day—mostly thanks to the efforts of you and your mother but it is still not where it once was so we are indeed fortunate that the Greengrass family saw it fit to accept us as part of theirs. Especially since they were not affiliated with the Dark Lord or the recent war in anyway—they have a sizable fortune too so we will all be even wealthier with the joining of each family's fortune.. This union will do us a world of good son—especially in the old pure-blood circles. Then we will start on the rest of the wizarding world. You do this and you won't regret it. You will see how right I am when people are falling over their feet to serve you— when they will tremble in fear at your name. All of that is only possible if we restore our good name though and it will only happen if you marry miss Greengrass so forget about this little fling of yours and move on to better things." He finished .  
_

 _There really was no getting through to this man. I turned to my mother instead._

 _"Do you really want this for me mother? Does my happiness mean nothing to you when compared to our family's reputation? I'm never going to be happy with that Greengrass girl—I'll never love her either so you are sacrificing your son's happiness for your name." I told her.  
_

 _"That's not true, son. I know you're saying all this because you fancy yourself in love with this girl of yours and you don't want to give her up but let me tell you that you're too young and inexperienced to know what real love is. Don't mess up you're future for something that won't even last." She pleaded.  
_

 _"That's not true." I said stubbornly._

 _"Tell me ,son. If you love this mystery girl so much why have you not asked her to marry you as yet? Or at the very least bring her home to met us?" Asked my father knowingly.  
_

 _"We're too young for that and you don't need to meet her that's why." I answered stiffly.  
_

 _How the hell could I tell him the real reason why? That I was fucking in love with Harry Potter's muggle born best friend._

 _"Or maybe the real reason is that she's not worthy of being a part of the Malfoy family and you know that we won't accept her. You spend a lot on her—is she some kind of gold digger?" He said cruelly._

 _"Wrong on both counts. She's wonderful and worthy and far from being a gold digger too." I answered heatedly._

 _"Hmm. You know what I think? I think that she is not a pure-blood and you know that's a deal breaker if ever there was one." Father announced triumphantly._

 _"So is she a pure blood or not?" He pressed on._

 _"No she's not." I said through gritted teeth._

 _"Well then. It's settled—you definitely will not be marrying her no matter what. No half-blood or worse mudblood is going to taint our bloodline." He said condescendingly._

 _"You are still on about all of that blood supremacy nonsense? Has the war taught you nothing?" I spat ._

 _"Of course it has. I don't have much ill feelings towards those of lesser blood these days but that doesn't mean I'm ready to compromise my family's pure blood status just so you can marry one of them. Our family ave been of pure blood from the very beginning of our line and it shall remain so." He said with finality.  
_

 _I only shook my head at his ridiculousness._

 _"You're father is right Draco. We have already told the Greengrass family that the engagement is definite—we had no idea you would put up this much resistance but you have to accept our decision. We will announce the engagement at our new years party tomorrow night. You will be there and act accordingly. You will also officially met miss Greengrass earlier in the day and you had better treat her well. She's not at fault for anything so don't go being rude to her now." My mother added.  
_

 _"What if I refuse?" I asked bluntly._

 _"Why, you would be disinherited and estranged form us— obviously. We will not stand for any kind of embarrassment from you." My father stated coolly.  
_

 _"Lucius..." My mother said lamely._

 _Obviously she hadn't been expecting things to go like this._

 _"It's fine mother. Really. I don't even care anymore. I'm out of here." I said angrily._

 _The nerve of that man. After everything he had put me through he thought nothing of pulling a stunt like this and expecting me to comply or be disinherited. Well to hell with him._

 _"Draco! Wait!" My mother called out._

 _"What is it mother?' I asked warily._

 _"Please. Please say you will marry Astoria. I can't lose you Draco—not now. We've been through so much to get to this point. We're free and finally about to be happy again. Don't give it all up. Don't leave me." She begged with tears in her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry mother but I can't do this. I don't want to hurt you but I won't do it." I told her sadly._

 _"How dare you be so selfish? After your mother risked her life by lying to the dark lord just so that she could find out if you were alive—this is how you repay her?" Said my father in outrage._

 _"Well she wouldn't have had to if you hadn't put us in that position in the first place." I said nastily. He deserved it._

 _"Don't say that dear. Both of you need to stop fighting and apologize to one another." My other groaned._

 _My father sniffed in reply and I said nothing. No way would I apologize to him._

 _Seeing that neither of us would budge, she tried reasoning with me again._

 _"Why are you being so stubborn Draco? Can't you see this is tearing our family apart? If that girl really loves you she will understand. Go to her and explain the situation—she will tell you to do the right thing—marrying Astoria that is. I know it's hard but you will get over her with time. This is all for the me." My mother implored._

 _"I'll see you later." Was all that said before walking out._

 _End Flashback._

Draco finished recounting his discussion with his parents and I was at a loss for words. What could I possibly say to make thing better.

"Well, what do you think about all this?" He asked helplessly.

"I don't know Draco. This is a complicated situation. On one hand there is me and the other your family." I said uselessly.

He sighed at my answer.

"I'm sorry Draco but I don't know what to say to make this easier." I said quietly.

"It's okay. I have already made my decision—I'm not marrying Astoria. I'm not leaving you." He said reassuringly.

When I didn't reply he liked at me questioningly.

"Are you sure that's what you want? Will you give up your family for me?" I asked.

"I don't want to lose them but I have no choice." He said softly.

I closed my eyes and thought about the whole situation. I didn't want to lose Draco but I didn't want him to lose his family for me either. I made a decision in that moment. He couldn't have both of us so I chose for him.

"I think you should marry Astoria." I said in the barest of whispers.

"What?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"This isn't easy for me to for me to do but it's the right thing. Don't give up your family—your legacy for me. I can't ask you to do that."

"What are you talking about? You're not asking me to do anything. This is my decision—I chose to be with you."He said.

"You say that now but what about later? Months or years from now, when you will be missing your parents and wishing that you never chose me over them. The two of us have only been together for a year—you've had your parents all your life. I won't let you do this Draco." I told him.

"You don't know what you're saying. You're upset and confused but this is not the way to deal with it." He reasoned.

"I'm sorry but my mind is made up. Forget me and go be with your family. Don't break your mother's heart." I said harshly.

"Is that really what you want?" He asked in a broken voice.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"I don't believe you. Why are you doing this?" He asked in frustration.

"I'm doing this because it's the right thing. All this time the two of us have been in our own little bubble—enjoying ourselves without interference but it can't go on like that. Yes we were going public tomorrow but what would that would have accomplished? We would still be in the same position—your parent not accepting me. I don't know what we were thinking. There was never anyway that I would be accepted into your family. A mudblood like me has no place there. Your father said it himself—he won't have my kind tainting his line. No—we would never lasted outside of our own little world. Too much adversity would surround us—your family, my friends and the society would never accept us—we would crumble under the strain of it all. Best to let things end now and move on with our lives." I said through my tears.

"No. They will all have to accept us and who cares if they don't? We'll still have each other and that's enough." He said trying to convince me.

"Maybe for a time but after a while we would both want more—we would want the people who we love and have been with our whole lives back and then the resentment would start to set in. We would end up hating each other." I countered.

"You can't know that. Maybe we would be insanely happy." He huffed.

"No we wouldn't. Look—if we're meant to be we'll find our way back somehow but this is how things have to be for now. Just accept it please. I don't want to hurt you but I won't let you sacrifice the life you' worked so hard for. You are a pureblood—you have a different lifestyle and I don't fit in with your kind. I'll never be accepted there and you will never be accepted in my world. We have to face that. It's over." I said miserably.

"So that's it then? We're over? Just like that?" He asked, sounding so sad that it killed me.

I nodded mutely.

"It it's what you truly want then I won't stand in your way. I'll go home to my parents. I'll marry Astoria." He told me in a defeated manner.

"Thank you. I know everything will work out in the end. You'll see." I said trying to sound encouraging but failing. Instead I sounded wretched.

"Well, I should be going now. Goodbye, Hermione." He whispered.

"Goodbye, Draco." I whispered while trying to keep my tears at bay. The were coming thick and fast now.

He took a few steps toward my front door and then turned back around. He looked at me for a minute—with tears in his eyes— before launching his body at mine and kissed me like he never had before. It was raw and passionate—filled with anguish and loss. It was our final parting kiss.

He broke the kiss and hugged my body tightly to his. I returned the pressure—needing to feel him against me one last time.

"I love you so much Hermione Granger—now and forever." He sobbed into my hair.

"I love you too my darling. Always." I sobbed.

We held each other for a few more seconds before letting go.

"Thank you for saving my life. I wouldn't be here without you." He said quietly and touched my face.

Then he was walking away again and this time he didn't turn around. With the closing of the door he walked out of my life for good.

I couldn't believe what just happened. I just lost my whole world and it was all my fault. I let him go. For what? Just so we could have it easy instead of fighting for our love? I didn't know what to think. It seemed like the right decision but why did it hurt so much then?

I sat in a corner, sobbing for what seemed like ages but were actually only a few minutes. I talked myself into believing that I really made the best decision for the both of us. I couldn't lose my friends and I couldn't let him lose his family—both were bound to happen if we stayed together.

I got up and went to bed—ringing in the new year in tears. What should have been a time of celebration for the new year became a time of incomparable misery—because no matter what I said to convince myself that I did the right thing—deep down I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

I closed my eyes, curled up, and died inside.

A/N: Well look at that! They broke up—bet you guys weren't expecting that huh? Don't hate me but I had to do it, I've had it planned from the beginning. I know the reasons for their breakup may seem flimsy and I know they gave in too easily but their break up is an integral prat to the story and I couldn't think of another way to do it. They've both had it too easy in their relationship, let them suffer now. Lol. It will help them be stronger than ever when they get back together. I promise!

Review!


	19. Chapter 19

_January 1st, 2000._

I woke up on new years day feeling nothing but cold. Inside and out. I honestly wanted nothing more than to lay in bed forever. How could I face the world now? How did it all go so wrong? Why did I push him away? These questions kept running through my mind and I had no proper answers. All I knew was that I made a ridiculous decision because I was scared and confused. Now I would have to live with it for the rest of my life because I wasn't about to go and beg him to take me back. The damage was done. He must have already told his parents too so I just couldn't walk in and ask him to take back his words. It would just make everything even worse. There was no going back now. I had to move on. It might kill me but I had to. I owed it to Draco—to myself.

Easier said than done of course.

I heaved a huge sigh and dragged myself out of bed. Time to face the cold and dark world. Crookshanks slithered out of bed and followed me. I fed him and then moped around my place all morning. I didn't know what to do with myself—there was no work to distract me so just ended up crying my eyes out until lunch time when my stomach rumbled. I decided on the spot to go out for lunch—anything was better than being here alone and crying. I fixed my face and went to one of my favorite muggle places. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone so it was a perfect choice. I ate without tasting the food but at least I wasn't hungry anymore. I lingered in muggle London for a few hours—there wasn't much to do or see because it was a holiday and most places were closed but I walked around the city anyway and it cleared my head somewhat. I considered popping in on my parents to wish them a happy new year but decided against it. They would definitely notice that something was up with me.

I went home to find an agitated Harry and Ginny in my living room.

"Hermione! There you are. We were getting worried." Said Harry in a relieved voice.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"We've been over here for an hour—we came to check on you cause you left the party early last night because of a headache and we were wondering if you were alright. You weren't home though so we've been waiting ever since. I even called your parents but you weren't there. You weren't at the Burrow or my place —obviously and there's no work today so we thought hat maybe you were kidnapped or something." Finished Harry, sounding slightly ashamed at his overreaction.

"Oh. Well as you can see, I'm fine and I definitely haven't been kidnapped." I said lightly.

I was trying to seem as normal as possible—I didn't need the two of them snooping around.

"We can see that. Where were you though?" Asked Ginny,her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh, just out and about in muggle London. I went out for lunch and just thought it would be nice to walk around the city for a bit." I replied calmly.

"Seriously? You were wondering muggle London all by yourself on new years day?" Ginny pressed on with much skepticism.

"Yes. So what?" I asked a little rudely.

Ginny was getting to me and my mask was slipping. My nerves were frayed and I couldn't handle her questions. She must have sensed that she hit a nerve because she tensed up instantly. I was sure she remembered how I reacted the last time that she pushed me too far.

"Nothing at all." She said with a shrug.

Taking notice of the rising tension in the room, Harry took action.

"Ginny and I will be going now. I'm happy to see that you're safe and feeling better." He said and gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks. I appreciate you coming to check on me." I replied and returned his hug.

"I don't suppose you're coming to dinner?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Gin but I think I'll just stay here and have a quiet time." I told her.

"Alright. If you change your mind though..." She trailed off.

"I know." I said.

"Well, bye then." She said—we hugged and then they were gone.

* * *

The rest of the day went by incredibly slowly. I tired to read but couldn't concentrate. I did some chores but they were finished rather quickly. I ate. I cried. I went to bed. I berated myself for being a fool for letting him go. I cried again. Then blissfully—I slept.

Morning again. I felt marginally better. Today was back to work so I would definitely have a much needed distraction—I was not one to slack off at work and I wouldn't start now. I got out of bed and went through my daily routine. A few minutes before I was ready to leave for work, my copy of the Daily Prophet arrived. I collected the paper, paid the owl and then unrolled it.

In the few seconds it took fro me to look at the front page and take in what was on it, my world went black. My knees went weak and I fell to the floor. Hot tears started pouring down my cheeks and I couldn't breathe. Smacked right in the middle of the front page was a large picture—of Draco and a woman (a girl really) who could only be Astoria Greengrass. The two of them had their arms wrapped around each other and looked every inch the perfect couple. He was handsome and confident, she was gorgeous and blushing. They looked good together—the huge diamond ring on her finger looked right at home too. I hated to admit it but it was true. On the exterior I couldn't imagine anyone doubting their validity as a couple—the perfect rich pureblood match. The headline read: Malfoy heir engaged to the youngest daughter of the Prestigious Greengrass family. The article that followed divulged the details surrounding the announcement at the party held at Malfoy Manor last night as well as gushing quotes about the happy couple from family members and friends—including the bride and groom to be. Draco's few words lacked any true emotion—they were generic but he got his point across. It also mentioned the Malfoy's murky past and how they were now reformed and all the good work Draco and his family were now involved in.

So the Prophet is sucking up to the Malfoy family now that they're regaining their social standing. Where were all of you when Draco was falling apart after being treated like trash by the very same 'friends' who were now congratulating him on his engagement? I thought bitterly.

After reading the article, I took another look at the picture—really studying it this time. It was clear for anyone to see that she was very young and innocent. She looked excited and nervous—exactly how you would expect a teenager just out of Hogwarts who was marrying into one of the oldest and richest pure blood families in existence. Bad past and all—Draco was a catch. He on the other hand looked proud and distant—just as expected too. Everyone knew that he was not an emotional person.

Everyone but me that is. I knew him all too well. While his face was an excellent mask—giving nothing away. To someone like me, who knew the real Draco—his feelings were clear as day. It was all in his eyes—they were troubled and sad. In that moment—looking into those eyes—I hated my self. It was all my fault that he was in so much pain. I did what I though was right but it has hurt the both of us tremendously.

I got up off the floor, wiped my eyes and gathered all my strength. There was work to be done and I couldn't afford to fall apart now. No matter how much that article and picture hurt me. I _knew_ that Draco wasn't doing this because he wanted to but how would others know? How would they knew that he loved _me_ and no one else? I was being a childish and pathetic mess but i couldn't help it. I couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh. I was jealous. Me. Confident, strong, no nonsense—Hermione Granger—was _jealous._ I was so embarrassed but it cemented the fact that when it came to Draco, I was capable of feeling anything. If I didn't hurry I would definitely be late for work so I put aside my feelings for the moment and went to the bathroom to clean up my tear stained face before apparating to the Ministry.

I arrived at the Ministry with the hope of things getting better. Surely the article was the worst that would be thrown my way today. I was at work, what else could go wrong? Those were my uplifting thoughts as I hurried to my office—intending to start working right away. It would get my mind of things for sure. I spent a couple of minute sorting through my papers before I stared to work in earnest. So far so good. I was engrossed in my papers and Draco was at the back of my mind.

I didn't last though. Obviously. My day was doomed from the start—I should have known. I had not even been here a half an hour before one of my co-workers burst through my office holding a copy of the Prophet—waving it around excitedly.

"Have you seen this Hermione!?" She shouted excitedly.

"Seen what?" I asked cautiously.

"This!" She showed me the Prophet and pointed to the article about Draco and Astoria.

I groaned internally.

"Yes,I saw it this morning." I replied nonchalantly.

"Isn't it so exciting and romantic? I mean she's just out of Hogwarts and is already engaged to one of the richest and sexiest guys around." She gushed.

"I suppose so." I answered with barely concealed distaste.

She didn't seem to notice because she went on prattling about how lucky Astoria was. I shooed her away with the excuse of having a mountain of work to do. She seemed put out that I wasn't sharing her exuberant reaction to the news but left anyway. I couldn't fathom why the news about someone's engagement would excite her so much but then again she had always been on of those ridiculous lovesick girls. That must be it. Merlin I was bitter today.

The morning passed without further incident but when lunch time rolled around it all changed. For one thing, Ministry employees were all talking about it—I heard them when I was walking through the building to go out for lunch. Why was it such big news? Had the nothing else to do? People got engaged all the time. It must have to do with the fact that Draco was a former death eater and his family's past indiscretions. The Malfoy name was an influential one when all things were said and done. Things were finally looking up for them—marrying into the Greengrass family was a step in the right direction. His parents were right—this union would do the a world of good. I ignored the stabs of pain whenever I heard anyone mention the engagement and mad my way resolutely out of the building.

After a quick lunch, I made my way back to work. More misery awaited. I found Harry and Ron waiting in my office.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"I assume you've read the Prophet and saw the ferret's big news?" Ron asked with a nasty smirk on his face.

"I have. What about it?" I asked tersely

"Nothing, just wondering how they managed to get themselves back into the good graces of the pure blood elite so soon. His family must be over the moon. They're finally getting back their social standing." He replied.

"I don't know Ronald. Why do you care anyway?"

" I don't. Not really. It's just interesting that's all." He answered.

"Well Hermione doesn't seem to think so." Said Harry teasingly.

"Harry. You know I'm not into gossip." I moaned.

"I told Ron you wouldn't care but he insisted on coming over and sharing it with you."

"Yeah, well we have so let's go now Harry." Announced Ron abruptly.

"Bye,Hermione." They both chorused.

"Bye." I returned.

After the left I buried my head in my hands. This day just kept getting worse.

By the time I was ready to leave work, people were still talking about Draco and Astoria. Would it ever end? This was going to be a long week.

Just to prove that things get get _even_ worse—on my way out I spotted Draco talking to the head of the Auror department and surrounded by a knot of people who wee no doubt waiting to congratulate him. His eyes me mine before I could turn away and I saw the shock and pain on his face at seeing me. I just looked away quickly and ran about of the building. I made it home just in time before the tears came.

I had no idea how I would survive this ordeal without losing my mind.

Yet I must. At all cost.

Review pls :)


	20. Chapter 20

I was suffering. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I had lost the love of my life. Stupidly and by my own doing. It was like those first days back at Hogwarts during 7th year but only a thousand times worse. Back then I had _him_ to get me through. Now I had no one to turn to. Who could I tell? The answer was simple. Nobody. I had to save myself this time but I wasn't sure how. I would though. One way or the other. This was not going to break me. It would surely get better with time. This week would end, people would stop talking about Draco's engagement and I would be able to breathe again. I just had to make it through this week. That was my mantra. I said it over and over in my head as I lay in bed that night.

I don't know how but I _did_ make it through the week. I was right—people finally stopped talking about the engagement and I didn't see Draco again. That first day was the worst and with the whole week behind me I knew that I would finally start to heal. It would be a hard and long process but I would overcome this trauma and become whole again—or as whole as I could be considering that I had lost a part of myself when I let Draco go.

* * *

 _April 2000_

Hours. Days. Weeks. Months.

Slowly but inevitably they all passed. It had now been three months since Draco and I had broken up and I was doing quite well all things considering. I spent a lot of time with my friends and parents. I worked hard and was well on my way to achieving my professional aims. Life was good. The only thing lacking was the love of a man—I didn't know how much I valued it until I didn't have it anymore. Being loved like that made life infinitely brighter. The only thing better was _loving_ someone like that. I still had that part going for me—I never stopped loving Draco of course—I doubt I would ever be able to. It just didn't really matter anymore. It's not like I could share my love with him. We were done. Strangers basically. Things were back to the way they were before we got together. I didn't see him,he didn't see me and nobody ever found out about us. If not for the Draco shaped hole in my heart which loved and ached simultaneously—I would have a hard time believing we had even happened. There was also the box that I had put away with all the stuff he had ever given. It hurt too much to look at them so I just kept them out of sight. Maybe one day when the hurt became a distant memory I would be able to bring them out again. For now though—they would stay locked away. Just like me heart. I couldn't open it to anyone just yet—frankly speaking, I didn't want to. Anything— anyone else would pale in comparison. I would move on one day. Just not now.

* * *

 _June 2000  
_

I hadn't seen Draco since that day at the Ministry—we didn't move in same circles and he was still training and not yet a fully qualified Auror so he wasn't at the Ministry much or at all because I never saw him there. I'm sure he must have had to be there sometimes though so that means he was doing his best to avoid seeing me. I pretty much did the same whenever I was somewhere I thought he could be. So it was really no surprise that our paths hadn't crossed. He would be finishing up Auror training at the end of the month and would probably start working at the Ministry a week later so that would definitely complicate matters but I knew we would both try our best not to run in to each other. I think the fact that I hadn't been seeing him really helped my heart to heal faster—I didn't have to look at his face and be reminded of just how much I loved him or how much I lost by losing him. It was easier to pretend that my feelings weren't as strong when the look in his eyes wasn't there to shatter that belief. Sometimes I pretended that _my_ Draco never existed—I tried to remember him s he was before the war—rude and prejudiced. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. I would use this tactic whenever I was feeling particularly upset about him and it would make it easier for me to bury my anguish. If I forgot just how amazing he really was now and remembered the git he once was—everything would be easier. I didn't love that boy—I didn't even know him. Yes—not seeing him definitely helped. All my carefully constructed walls and techniques to counter the pain would shatter if I saw him often. They would probably crumble instantly when I saw him again for the first time. I dreaded the day that he would start working at the Ministry. I suppose I had best make the most of my freedom and build my walls up even stronger.

Not to say that my mentality wasn't still fragile sometimes—even without seeing him I had my moments. All it took was a glance of someone with the same shade of blonde hair as Draco or if I saw someone with grey eyes—in short anyone who looked like him in the slightest. Even the mention of his name when I was least expecting it could leave me in a state. I would have a moment of panic just before I realized it wasn't actually him where I would stop breathing for a few seconds. Then I would feel this deep sense of loss. My heart would hurt and I would have to stop whatever I was doing to go and collect myself. Those moments were few and far between though. For one simple reason: Draco was one of a kind and I knew him too well. It was rare to see someone who reminded me of him—even rarer than that was for me to be tricked by them. So all I all I was doing rather well in my get over and move on from Draco campaign.

I had actually been on a date just last week. He was from work and I accepted his offer because I didn't want to be rude. It also had a lot to do with the fact that I felt it was as good a time as any to try dating again. Truth be told, it was alright. Nothing special but not awful either. That was why I was going out with him again tonight. Even though I knew deep down that nothing serious would come if it ( It was still too soon for me to think about along term relationship and I didn't like him _that_ much) there was no harm in having some casual fun. I wondered if _he_ wanted more. I would have to make it clear tonight that I was not interested in a serious relationship—wouldn't want to lead the poor guy on.

I was at the restaurant, waiting for my date to show up. I was early as usual so I spent the few extra minutes I had to myself watching the other couples until he arrived. I spotted him a few minutes later and waved him over to our table.

"Hello, Hermione." He greeted me happily.

"Hi, Robert." I returned coolly.

"Have you been waiting long?" He asked politely.

"No. Just a few minutes." I replied.

"Oh."

"So how was you day?" He asked.

"Good." I answered.

"How was yours?" I asked I return.

"Quite good. Work went well and now I'm having diner with a beautiful girl like you so yeah It's been good." He said with a laugh.

"Flattery won't work on me sir." I said jokingly.

"It's not flattery if it's true." He teased.

"Well in that case, thank you for the compliment." I answered with a smile.

"You're very welcome."

The conversation continued like that—light and playful all until we were interrupted by the waiter. We both ordered and then went back to talking.

" Looking at you like this—all dressed up and looking so pretty, it's had for me to imagine you camping out in the woods for months and taking down dark wizards. Yet I know you did. I'm actually on a date with someone who helped to save the wizarding world." He said in awe.

"Well I had no choice really. It was either that or letting Voldemort take over the world." I said quietly.

"You could have grabbed your parents and ran until the whole thing ended or you could have stayed gone if the dark side had won. I'm sure nobody would have blamed you."

"Maybe but I could never do that. It would have been wrong—running away and letting others do the fighting just to return when it was all over. I could never have left Harry anyway so it doesn't really matter in the end." I said.

"You really are a special person." He said admiringly.

"I try." I said shyly.

The food arrived and we ate in silence for a while until Robert picked up the conversation again.

"Tell me about your parents. It must be strange for them to have a daughter who's a witch, being muggles and all."

"It is but they've adjusted really well to the whole thing." Was all I said. We didn't know each other well enough to tell him about past struggles.

"That's good. So what do the do?" He asked.

"They're both dentists."

He looked puzzled so I elaborated.

"They look after people's teeth."

"I see." He said while still seeming confused but he let it drop.

"What do your parents do?"

"My dad works in the law enforcement department just like me ad my mum is a healer." He replied proudly.

"Those are some pretty nice jobs." I said.

"They are." He agreed.

I got the feeling that he was really interested in me and might want to take things farther than just casual dates. I hated to do it but I would have to set him straight where my feelings were concerned. I was just about to open my mouth when he said something that made my blood run cold.

"Hey, isn't that Draco Malfoy and his fiance over there?" He said while pointing over my shoulder.

God no. This could not be happening. I didn't want to turn around and look but it would seem weird if I didn't. Maybe it wasn't him I though as I turned my head around and looked in the direction that Robert was pointing. I cringed internally. It really was him. There was no mistaking that hair. That face. Everything really.

"Yeah, that's him." I muttered.

I needed to get the hell out of here—especially before he noticed me.

"Listen Robert. I had a really nice time tonight but I can feel a massive headache coming on—it must be from all the wine. Anyway, I think I need to go home and get a potion or something." I lied lamely.

I didn't care if he be believed me or not as log as I got out of there.

"Oh I'm sorry. Of course you should go home. Let me walk you out." He said with mild concern.

He called over the waiter for the bill, paid and then followed me as I started walking briskly towards the door. We would have to walk right by Draco's table and I prayed that he wouldn't see me. We were getting closer to his table but he was reading the menu with his head down. Almost there I chanted in my head. Just two more steps and I would be past his table. One more step now. Fuck me.

"Hello there, aren't you Hermione Granger?" Said Astoria Greengrass, half polite,half excitedly.

I was well and truly fucked. Why the hell was she talking to me? I chanced a quick look at Draco and he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. I had to answer her—it would be really rude not to.

"Um, Hi. Yes I'm Hermione." I mumbled.

"It's so nice to meet you. You're an inspiration for so many girls and young women. My self included." She said and smiled at me.

"Oh wow. That's very kind. Thank you." I replied modestly.

She just smiled even broader.

"Silly me, I just realized I haven't introduce myself. I'm Astoria Greengrass." She said with a chuckle and stretched out her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Astoria." I said politely and shook her hand.

"You know Draco of course." She said with a gesture in his direction.

I could only manage an awkward nod towards him—my heart already in tatters at just the sight of him. He did the same and looked away.

"This is Robert." I said lamely. I had to introduce him—it was the polite thing to do.

Robert and Astoria greeted each other warmly enough but Draco just gave him a curt nod. He was downright cold to be honest.

"Well we'll be going now." I said to Astoria.

"Of course. Enjoy the rest of your night." She replied.

"You too." I returned.

There was a chorus of bye's from everyone of us except Draco. He was in a bad mood but trying to play it cool—I could still read him like a open book even after all this time apart.

Robert and I made it out of the restaurant and we stood outside talking a bit a nd exchanging goodbyes.

'Well it looks like someone has an admirer." He teased.

"Guess so." I said quietly.

"She seems really nice, for a pureblood elite and all. Him on the other hand...Cold as ice." He continued.

"She does." I agreed.

I felt a little upset about Robert's criticism of Draco. He didn't know about our situation and why Draco behaved the way he did. How dare he judge him? I was being unfair though—Robert _didn't_ know about me and Draco so of course Draco's behavior would seem rude to him. Still, I felt the need to defend Draco.

"Don't mind Malfoy. I'm sure he didn't mean to be rude or anything, probably just having a rough night or something." I said.

"If you say so." He said and rolled his eyes.

The last five minute shad been rough and this conversation was only making things worse. I was actually feeling a _real_ headache coming on.

"Well, I'm going to go now. Thanks for a lovely evening." I said tiredly.

"Ok. I had a good time too." He replied.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said and apparated home.

As soon as made it to my place, I went straight to my room and flopped down on the bed. Everything was going so well tonight and then that happened... I truly had the worst luck. I was getting better too and now I was sure I would relapse into grief mode after seeing Draco. With _her_ no less. At least she _really_ did seem nice so maybe he would be happy with her after all. Maybe already was. I thought sadly. He did seem upset and jealous because was with Robert though so I guess hes still not over me or maybe he is and it was just out of habit or he was actually mad at me for being there. I didn't know what to think and it upset me greatly not knowing if Draco still loved me or not. It didn't even mater anymore because he was _marrying_ Astoria for Merlin's sake but it bothered me anyway. I needed to calm down and sleep but after a night like tonight neither would come easily so I took a sleeping potion and fell into merciful dankness.

The next day at work, I made up my mind to end things—at least on the romantic level—with Robert. I was going to do it anyway but last night only confirmed my decision. It wasn't fair to either of us to let things go on. I was in love with _another_ man for god's sake. Would I ever _stop_ loving him? I doubted it. I saw him for the first time in months for a few short minutes and we had virtually no contact but it was enough to undo me. That was proof enough that I was still in too deep. So no—it wasn't fair for m to lead Robert or anyone else on for ha matter. My heart belonged to another and I was beginning to feel as if it always would.

A few hours later I tracked Robert down in his office and got right into it. Why wait?

"Look Robert, there's something I have to tell you." I said slowly.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I had two really nice dates with you and I like you a lot. You're great but the thing is...the thing is that I'm just not ready for anything more and I probably won't be for a good time more. I'm sorry." I told him firmly but kindly.

He looked shocked and hurt. God I hated myself. Rejecting and hurting a perfectly good guy just because I couldn't let go of someone I couldn't even be with. Pathetic.

"Can I ask you why?" He said in a very quite and sad voice.

"I... it's just that I've been through a lot in my life you know? I have emotional scars and wounds that I thought we're healing bu I was wrong. They're still as fresh and open as ever. I'm not in a good place right now and I'm definitely not ready for a relationship. It's not fair for me to bring you down with me or to lead you on." I explained cryptically.

"I see. We'll I really liked you and I'm sorry you feel this way but I respect your decision and am grateful that you've told me how you feel. You are right—it wouldn't have been fair to let things go on if you were not ready." He said with unexpected composure.

"Thank you for understanding. So much. It means a lot to me." I told him and took his hand for a moment before letting go.

He nodded.

"Maybe we could still be friends?" I offered timidly.

"Why not. This doesn't change the fact that you're an awesome person." He said lightly.

We smiled at each other—a little sadly on both of our parts and then I left.

I was back in my office and mulling over the mess that was my life. After months of recovery I was now back at square one it seemed. Alone and pining for Draco.

* * *

 _July 2000_

Today was the day. Draco had finished his Auror training last week (Harry told me) and was coming to the Ministry today to start work officially as a qualified Auror. I was freaking out to say the least. It had been almost a month since our last meeting and I felt like I had got myself together pretty well but I knew I would fall apart as soon as I saw him. There was no helping it. I was a lost cause when it came to Draco. I would just have to pull out my best acting skills in public and keep it together long enough before crumbling in private at home. Who knows—maybe I'll get lucky and hardly see him. We didn't even work in the same department so it wouldn't be that hard to avoid each other I thought comfortingly. I put thoughts of Draco out my mind and focused on my work. I had been here for a year and I had already made great strides in improving the lives of magical creatures. Life was great for me in that aspect. If only my career success translated into other areas of my life...

The week went by and surprisingly I hadn't seen Draco as yet. Lucky me. I was bound to see him sooner or later so I didn't get too excited. My luck eventually ran out as expected. I saw him for a few seconds towards the end of his second week—he was getting off the lift and didn't see me. That was a fortunate break for me. I didn't even feel too upset—just sad at what we had become. It went on like that for weeks—short sightings around the Ministry. Sometimes we made eye contact and looked quickly away and sometimes he didn't see me at all—for which I was grateful. It was always harder when I had to see the damned look in his eyes every time he saw me. I would have to lock myself in my office and cry after those encounters. I just loved him _so_ much. It was hard for me to see the sadness in his eyes and knowing that I was the cause of it and that I couldn't do anything to make it go away. Sometimes I just wanted to go over and talk to him but that would definitely make things a hundred times worse. I wondered how he was doing, how he was getting on with Astoria, if he and his father were doing well after the whole arranged marriage thing. I longed to know about his life.

The one thing I didn't have to wish for was information about his work. Harry was getting on surprisingly well with him (Ron not so much) and he often talked about what a good job he was doing or how quickly he adjusted. I assumed he must enjoy his work by the Harry spoke about it. I was very proud of him—he had made something out of himself without anyone's help or influence. I know that mattered a great deal to him. I was happy too—at least thee was one good thing in his life at the moment. Assuming that he wasn't madly in love with Astoria by now but I doubted that.

I wondered how long we would be able to avoid each other. Would things always be this awkward and strained between us or would we finally make peace with what happened someday done the road when we were both married with families. I hoped we would. I had to admit—even though it hurt to see him—I was also pleased in a twisted way. I had missed him dearly and even short, painful sightings were better than nothing. Maybe someday soon we would even be able to say a few words to each other.

* * *

 _September 2000_

It was Sunday and I was having dinner at the Burrow. Harry was talking about his double date last nigh with Ginny and Draco and Astoria. First of all I couldn't believe that the four of them had even gone out together much less enjoy it. But enjoy it they did—according to Harry and Gin at least. I had no way of knowing how Draco really felt. I wonder why he went. Was it for Astoria or because his parents wanted him to continue to be seen with the right people and improve his public image? Or maybe he actually _wanted_ to go? I would never know. I was kind of upset about the whole thing actually. I mean, when we were dating it was a secret from my friends but now that we were over Harry's suddenly pals with him? I wondered if Harry and Gin would be so accepting of him if they knew about us or if we were still together. I was beginning to think they would—they might have been upset at first but it wouldn't have lasted. Another thing I would never know.

I was only half listening to Harry—I was trying to zone out. I wasn't in the bloody mood to hear about Draco and his fiance. Not that I could shut all of the conversation out. Ginny was now adding her two cents.

"The two of them make quite the good looking couple too I must say. Their children will be gorgeous." Said Ginny.

Ron made a disgusted sound at her remark and she shot him a look.

"It's true. They look good together." Harry backed up Ginny.

That was it. I had heard enough and I couldn't take it anymore—I was seething on the inside. I didn't bloody well want to hear about how gorgeous Draco's kids with Astoria would be. The thought of him even touching her made me sick. I knew if I only heard one more snippet of this conversation my rage would boil over and I would lose control. I had to leave.

"You know what guys, I'm not feeling too well. I think I should leave." I said weakly. (trying to make my excuse believable.)

"Really? What's wrong?" Asked a concerned Harry.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious but I still want to go home and rest."

" You sure? Maybe we could take you to St Mungos and have them check you out?" Added Ginny.

"That won't be necessary but thanks for the offer." I replied.

"It was all that talk about Malfoy and his spawn that made her sick." Said Ron through a mouthful of food.

Everyone laughed except Ginny and Mrs Weasley who smacked him over the head.

"Ow. It was only a joke." He whined.

"Well it was a rather poor one." Ginny said nastily.

If only they knew—Ron was right for once.

"I'm going to go now. Thanks for dinner." I said kindly.

"You want me to come with you and make ure you get home alright?" Offered Harry.

"Thanks Harry but I'll manage."

"Okay."

"Bye everyone." I said.

"Bye Hermione." Everyone said. "Hope you feel better soon dear." Mrs Weasley added.

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked me to the door and I hugged all there of them before leaving.

I spent the whole night brooding and being jealous so I didn't get much sleep and was a miserable mess at work the next day. To make matters worse—I bumped into Draco. Quite literally. I had a stack of papers piled high in my arms and in my annoyed state I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings—just walking as quickly as possible down the crowded floor and back to my office when it happened. I was just rounding a corner when I slammed into a hard body. The papers flew out of my arms, I lost my balance and fell—pulling the person down with me. We ended up in a tangled heap on the floor and then I saw who it was and I froze. We both did. Draco recovered first and gently disentangled himself from me. He held out his hand to me but I was reluctant to take it—that would mean _touching_ him. Again. I was suddenly aware of the crowd of onlookers who had stopped to witness my embarrassment and I realized how bad it would look if I didn't take his hand so I did and he pulled me up. Just that small touch brought back so many memories and it made me long for him to take me in his arms and never let go.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"No problem." He said quietly.

"Are you alright? Did you hurt your self? He asked with genuine concern.

"No. I'm fine. Are you okay?" I said

"That's good. Yeah, I'm okay." He replied.

"Good."

I bent down to gather my scattered papers and he bent to to help me too. We got it down quickly—he handed me his stack an then there was an awkward moment where we just looked at one another intensely. That was _not_ helping matters so I said the first thing that came to mind just to break the tension.

"Thanks for your help. I said lamely."

"You're welcome." He replied automatically but I could see that his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Well, I'd best be going." I said nervously.

"Right." He said and cleared his throat.

I nodded and walked away.

When I reached my office I sat down in my chair and tried to calm my racing heart. That was so crazy. The intensity at the end...Wow. It was clear that the two of us were still very much aware of each other physically as well as emotionally. If we were in private I doubted I would have been able to stop from jumping on him and ripping his clothes off. I was that affected. I felt horrible—he was engaged to an apparently lovely girl and yet I wanted to fuck his brains out. I was an awful person. Awful and desperate.

* * *

 _November 2000_

It had been two months since my little incident with Draco and I was pleased to say that there hadn't been a repeat performance. We kept our distance even more strictly than before. We still _saw_ each other of course—just from afar instead. We hadn't spoken since either. Not even a hello or good morning. Until now that is. After all this time working together I had never been in the lift with him at the same time. I somehow ended up stuck in it with him, Harry and some others today. The others we're all from the same department and they all got off on the same floor leaving the three of us together.

"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted—not having a chance to do so when the lift was full.

"Hi Harry." I said.

Draco and I thoroughly ignored one another.

He then looked form Draco to me with an odd look on his face before saying:

"Well?" He said, throwing both his arms out in Draco and my direction.

"What?" We both said at the same time.

"Aren't the two of you going to say hello to to each other?" He said bemused.

 _Oh._ I could see how it would look to Harry that we didn't exchange polite greetings even if we we're friends. Downright rude—especially since we would have done it if there was anyone else but the other in the lift. The two of us exchanged a look. It said just do it before he gets suspicious.

"Hello Granger." Drawled Draco.

"Hello to you too, Malfoy." I returned tonelessly.

"Happy now, Harry?" I said sarcastically an followed it up with an eye roll.

Draco let out a low chuckle at my comment.

"Not particularly. The two of you are acting weird. I would have though you would be all for talking to Draco—you used to preach about house unity back in school." He said to me.

"Well we aren't in school anymore." I shot back.

"Well then I thought you would be more accepting of Draco seeing as he's changed lot since the war. That's something you would appreciate. As for you Draco, I thought you were over your blood purity prejudices so why are still treating Hermione this way? I mean you even talk to Ron now." Said Harry in apparent frustration.

I had no idea why Harry was making such a big deal about this but I would have to put a stop to it. I didn't need him trying to get us to be friends or anything.

"Listen Harry, there's no problem with me and Draco. We're not fiends so we're not used to speaking to each other—I guess it's an old habit to ignore one another but there's no bad feelings between us okay? I appreciate very much that he's changed and he knows that so just give it a rest." I said in annoyance.

"She's right, Potter. We're fine with each other and I _don't_ have a problem with her blood status so don't even think about that." Draco added.

"If you two say so. I suppose I overacted. It's just that I'm used to working with Draco and Ron so we're both closer to him now. I guess I forgot the two of you don't hang out. I'm sorry." Harry said by way of apology.

"Don't worry about it." I told him.

"It's fine." Said Draco.

I was relieved that he had bought our excuse sand let it go.

"Oh crap." Harry suddenly shouted.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"I forgot that I had to go see Mr Weasley. Thank god we haven't passed his floor yet." He replied.

A minute later, Harry was out of the lift and Draco and I were alone. Trapped. This could not end well. I could already feel the change in the atmosphere. There was a certain charge—it always happened when we we're alone together. I stood as far away from his as possible. Not that it helped. In just a few minutes he would get off and I would be safe. That was what I told myself but he had other plans apparently.

He came closer to me and was looking into my eyes intensely.

"What are you doing?" I asked weakly.

"I'm looking at you." He whispered.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"Because I've missed seeing your face and I don't know when I'll gt the chance to be this close to you again." He replied sadly.

"Oh." I breathed.

Tears sprang to my eyes and my heart felt like it was being squeezed. I wanted so badly to touch his face and comfort him but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Coward. I chided myself mentally.

With one stride he was suddenly _very_ close to me. Too close. Much too close. I could feel his hot breath on my face and see the desire in is eyes.

This was bad. I wanted to move but I was rooted to the spot. He was touching my face now and I felt all resistance slipping away. I wanted him more than anything in that moment. We leaned forward—lips centimeters apart— when the lift came to a stop. It jerked us out of our stupor and we jumped back. Both breathing hard and blushing furiously. We we're on Draco's floor now. The door opened and he got out with one final look at me. I was in turmoil. All I wanted to do was curl up and cry but people had gotten on when Draco got off and I had to hold it together.

Mercifully I made it to my office a few minutes later. I put up a silencing charm and magically locked the door before breaking down. I cried for a long time before collecting myself. That was the closest we had been—both emotionally and physically since we broke up almost a year ago. I didn't know if I should be happy or sad that we were interrupted before we could kiss. It was probably for the best—who knows where it would have led. Yes. It was for the best. He was getting married soon—there was no future for us. A part of me still wished we had kissed though. It would have felt so good. It would have banished all the pain of the past year—even if only for a moment.

I was sitting at home about a week later, reading, when I heard a tapping on my window. I went to look and saw a handsome owl perched outside with a thick envelope tied to his leg. I opened the window and took the rather classy and expensive looking envelope from the owl.

It was addressed to Miss Hermione Granger in an elegant script. With a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach I realized what it was for it could only be one thing. Who else would use such an envelope and writing like like that? It had to Draco's wedding invitation.

I sat down and opened it with trembling hands. It was indeed an invite to his wedding. I read it through quickly. He would be getting married on the 1st of January (exactly a year later since they got engaged I noticed) at Malfoy Manor. The ceremony would begin at 5:pm and end at 5:45. The reception then began at 6:00 pm. I was sure it would be a stunning affair—not that I would be there to see it. There was no way I could. I wondered why Draco invited me—he must know that I wouldn't show an how bad I would feel upon receiving his invite. Probably his parents idea or Astoria's. He couldn't very well refuse to invite me either—what would he say when asked for the reason? I put the invitation back in it's envelope and put it away in my room. I went back to my book but couldn't concentrate. It was still early evening—maybe Harry and Ron were home. I would go and visit them at Grimmauld Place. That was sure to help with my mood.

They were indeed home and Ginny was there too.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hi Hermione." They all said.

"How com you're here?" Asked Harry.

"I was bored so I though of visiting you two."

"So you have to be bored before you visit us?" Asked Harry, feigning hurt.

"Yes." I said and stuck my tongue at him.

He only laughed and then the four of us launched into fun conversation. Along the way, Draco's wedding came up. They had all received their invitations today as well.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to go—I'm sure it will be amazing. I'll have to star shopping for an outfit right away." Ginny enthused.

" Why so excited Gin? It's only Malfoy's wedding—you don't like him remember." Ron said to her.

" I don't have any problem with Malfoy anymore Ron and I like Astoria. Also you know I can't refuse any opportunity to get dressed up." She said with a laugh.

"Well I'm not excited at all. It will probably be filled with pureblood snobs."

"True, but I bet the food will be amazing." Harry said with a knowing look at Ron.

We all laughed.

"You're right. That's the only reason I will be going. Who want's to see Malfoy get married. Not me at least." Said Ron.

"I do. He deserves some happiness." Said Harry seriously.

"Whatever." Muttered Ron.

"Oh come on Ron, even you have to admit that he's really trying. He's not so bad anymore and you know it." Harry chided.

"Okay fine. He's alright I guess." Ron admitted grudgingly.

"What about you,Hermione? Are you going to go?" Harry asked tentatively. He was obviously remembering the incident last week.

" I don't know. There's still some time left to decide. I don't know if anything will come up on the date." I said indifferently.

"Oh come on Hermione. You have to go!" Ginny said.

"We'll see." I told her.

She left it at that and we moved on to pleasanter topics.

* * *

 _December 30th 2000  
_

It was midnight and I lay in bed, struggling to sleep. It had been like this for the past week. Draco's wedding was drawing closer with each passing day and I spent my nights worrying over the fact that he would be someone's husband in a few days time. Someone who was not _me._ It was hard to come to terms with. Tomorrow would be a year since we broke up and in that year I had accepted that we were over but I still had this faint glimmer of hope buried deep within me that we would somehow find our way back together. I was fooling myself but it was nice to pretend sometimes. When he got married that fantasy would be irrevocably dead though and I couldn't deal with it. I would have to deal with it though—his wedding was in two days time and there was nothing I could do about it. The next time I saw him, he would be a married man.

I would have liked to see him one more time before that—to tell him that I was sorry for giving up on us so easily and to thank him for all the happiness that he gave me. It might have brought me some closure. I couldn't very well do it after he was married either—that would be unfair to him an his wife. Maybe it was a good thing that I hadn't seen him though—considering what had happened the last time we were alone together. It had been that day in the lift when we had almost kissed. We hadn't so much as looked at each other for more than a second since that day. A line had been crossed and I was ashamed at my behavior and I reckoned he felt the same way.

Two days. In two days I would let go forever. I had promised myself that but in the meantime I would cry and mope for all that I had lost.

* * *

 _December 31st 2000  
_

One more day left. I kept repeating it over and over in my head throughout the day. It was afternoon and I was curled up on my sofa with a book that I wasn't reading. The lack of sleep and all the crying I had done in the past week had caught up with me. I looked wretched and sick. Which was actually a good thing considering I was faking the flu. It was to be my excuse as to why I couldn't go to the wedding. I had told Ginny I would go just to gt her off my back and to not rouse any suspicion. After all I didn't have any real reason to skip it that my friends were aware of. I had even gone shopping with her and bought a nice dress. Harry was having his new years eve party just like last year and I had already used my flu excuse on him as well as on my boss ( I had taken a sick day) so it would be believable when I brought it out tomorrow.

I spent the rest of the day feeling sorry for myself and I pretended to be asleep when Ginny dropped by to check on me. I rang in the new year just like I did the last one—alone in bed in tears.

* * *

 _January 1st 2001  
_

The next morning dawned cold and clear. It was snowing but very lightly. All in all it was a very fine day.

I was in pretty bad shape. Today was Draco's wedding day. In a few hours he would be married and all my dreams would be shattered. I didn't know what to do with myself. I kept bursting into tears every few minutes. I felt so lost and hopeless. When the Prophet arrived it made things even worse. There was a big article in it about the wedding and a picture of Draco and Astoria. They looked much more at ease with one another compared to the first time I had seen their picture in the paper a year ago. It made me uncontrollably furious to see him so comfortable with her. I flew into a jealous rage and started throwing things. When I calmed own I was embarrassed at my behavior. I was the one who told him to be with her so I had no right to be jealous. I fixed up my mess, drank some tea and went back to bed. I wasn't up for anything else.

Ginny and Harry came over at 3:00 pm—two hours before the wedding was due to start—to check on me and to see if I would be able to go. They found me half asleep in bed—looking even worse than yesterday.

"Hermione?" Ginny called out softly.

"Gin?" I said weakly.

"How are you feeling sweetie? You don't look so good." She said with worry.

"Ginny's right. Do you want to go to the hospital?" Harry added.

"It's okay guys. It's just the flu. I'm sure I'll feel better soon." I reassured them.

"Alright but if you're not better by tomorrow I'm taking you to St Mungos." Harry warned.

"So I guess this means you won't be going to the wedding? Ginny said in disappointment.

"Sorry Gin. I hope you have fun." I told her.

They left a few minutes later, with promises to come and see me tonight.

I knew that I was safe from them for a few hours so they're was no use pretending to be sick anymore. I had achieved my aim—I was spared from attending the wedding. I showered, washed my hair and got dressed in warm and comfortable clothes. I even played with Crookshanks for a bit. I remembered my promise to let go of the past forever after Draco got married. I was trying to get a head start by doing all the normal stuff I usually did. I tried reading too but the book only held my attention for a short while. Next I tried going over some documents that I had brought home from work. That served me better but I still couldn't keep it up for very long.

My thoughts were on Draco as usual. It was now 4:15 pm. His wedding ceremony would be starting in forty-five minutes. Those next forty-fiv minutes would not be easy. I was already in a will panic about how I would live after he was lost from me for good and to know that only _minutes_ separated me from that fate—I couldn't bear it. I started crying again. Sobbing really.

The tears fell thickly down my face and I rocked back and forth, sobbing my heart out. I was so brave and sacrificing when I let him go. I had thought that I was doing the right thing. I _knew_ that I had done the right thing. That was why I never allowed myself to become weak and beg him to take me back. No matter how much I wanted to sometimes. I was setting us both free from a life of regret. A life without family and fiends.

Now with only a half an hour left till my sacrifice would be complete—I wasn't so sure that I had done the right thing anymore. Not sure at all.

Why? Why must we give up our love just because others would be bothered by it? How was that fair? If they really loved or cared about us as much as they say thy did then would have learned to accept us. If they didn't so what? It would be hard to live without them but we would have each other and that would enough. We would be happy in our own little world. We would find so new friends. One day we wold have our _own_ family. And maybe when those who abandoned us saw how happy and committed we were, they would come around and accept us after all.

Why couldn't I have seen all that clearly back then?

You did see it but you didn't want to so you put it out of your mind. The truth is that you were scared of losing Draco somewhere along the line because you never truly believed you were right for him. His family would never accept you and he would one day wise up and leave you for a nice pure-blood girl. so when presented with the opportunity, you left him before he could leave you. Until now I had kept those thoughts at bay—never allowing them to take shape but they forced their way out today.

That was the crux of the matter. I was afraid of Draco leaving me. Scared that he didn't love me as much as he say he did. Scared that his parents would make him leave me. I didn't have much experience in the way of relationships but I knew that I wasn't anybody's idea of a dream girl. I was plain and bookish and had bad hair. Who would dream of _that_?

Draco would—did. I answered myself promptly. He had always loved me for me—because of those things I thought of as flaws and not in spite of them. In all our time together he had never made me feel anything but beautiful and perfect. He used those two adjectives to describe me so many times too.

He really did love me though. He would never have left if I hadn't made him. I should have known that. I should have known it all those times when he would look at me at work and I would see the pain in his eyes. I should have known that day in the lift when he so much as admited he still loved me. I should have known. How could a man with a seemingly perfect fiance still feel so deeply about someone like me? There was only one answer: He truly loved me and have given me the world if I had let him.

Too late now.

Or was it?

I had already come to the conclusion that I would never be truly happy without him and now that I was faced directly with the certainty of that loss—well I couldn't handle it. I couldn't let go after all. Not now not ever. If I wanted to have a happy life, Draco would need to be back in it and I would try my best to make that happen. I had one last chance to make my dreams come true and I would take it no matter the consequences.

I knew what I had to do.

Review :)


	21. Chapter 21

_January 1st 2001, 5:10 pm_

What the fuck am I doing? Am I really standing outside of Malfoy Manor, getting ready to burst through the gates and entering the biggest society wedding of the year and ruining it while quite possibly making an utter fool of myself in front of some of the most important people in the wizarding world along with my friends as my audience to boot? It would seem so.

You know you will never forgive yourself if you don't do it so just gather up all that Gryffindor courage and get it over with, I thought to myself. I walked towards the two guards stationed at the gate and brandished my invitation at them (good thing I had kept it). They looked at me funnily but opened the gates anyway and let me through. I was sure they recognized me and were wondering what the hell was going on. The wedding was suppose to be taking place outdoors—in the garden to be exact. It took me a few minutes but I finally found it. It also had a gate but no guards were there. That meant I could just waltz in. There was a gigantic tent protecting the guests from the cold and snow so at least I would be warm when I got in— I was currently freezing my butt off despite using several warming charms. I had apparated out of my place without putting on extra clothing (only finding time to grab some warm knee high boots and put them on) and then I couldn't apparate directly onto the Malfoy grounds because of protective wards so I got as close as possible and had to walk the rest of the way. It took me ten minutes in awful wind but I was thankful that the snowfall was light.

This was it. All I had to do was push open the gates and walk in. Steeling myself, I did just that. The gates made a loud noise as they opened and at the sound of my not so graceful entrance, every head turned in my direction. The place was dead quiet for a moment before everyone started to talk and point at me.

"Is she mad?" "What on earth is she doing coming here like that?" "What is _she_ doing here? "Is that Hermione Granger?" "Hermione? I thought you were sick and not coming so why are you here"?

Those were just some of the exclamations coming my way (the last one from a confused Ginny) and I was seriously considering turning around and getting the hell out of there when a smooth voice stopped me.

"Miss Granger, would you care to explain why you have so rudely interrupted my son's wedding?" Said Lucius Malfoy.

"I do believe I was invited Mr Malfoy." I replied calmly while feeling anything but.

I was nervous but nothing was going to stop me today. I had to stay and fight for what I wanted.

"I'm quite aware of that but one does not simply arrive to a wedding halfway through the ceremony and dressed...such as yourself." He trailed off,gesturing towards me and looking rather uncomfortable.

Who could blame him. I looked downright pitiful. My hair was even worse than usual—it was in a messy windblown pony tail with lose strands sticking up all over and it also had bits of melting snow. I was dressed in an over sized blue sweater and faded black jeans as well as my boots on my feet. My face was also pink from the snow and my eyes were red and puffy from all the crying I had indulged in. So yes, I was definitely _not_ dressed for a wedding.

"I know that but I wasn't planning on coming you see. It was a rather last minute decision so do forgive my tardiness and state of dress." I said unabashedly. I really didn't care what he or anyone else thought of me at the moment.

I continued before he could interrupt me again.

" I won't be staying long anyway. I just came to speak to Draco and I'll leave when I have done so." I rushed out while avoiding looking at said persons face and focusing instead on his father who looked incredulous. I couldn't quite bring my self to look at Draco just yet—I was scared of what I would see if I did.

"Surely you jest Miss Granger—you barge in here and interrupt things just so you could _speak_ to Draco? What is so important that it could not wait?" He asked in annoyance.

"I assure you Mr Malfoy, what I came here to speak to Draco about is of the utmost importance to me and it cannot wait for another moment to be quite honest, so if you please, I would very much like to do what I came here to." I replied a little rudely. He was wasting my time.

I couldn't postpone the inevitable anymore. I had to face Draco. Turning my head away from his father, I sought him out. There he was—standing up front—in all his handsome glory, next to his intended. I walked down the grassy aisle until I was about five feet from him. Again I had to resist the urge to flee—he was looking at me—his face a mixture of emotions. Confusion, interest and a bit of fear were all present. My poor boy—I was torturing him.

The place was quite save for the howling wind. Everyone was completely captivated by my actions.

I took the few remaining steps until I was directly in front of him. Only inches separated us. I didn't want to look at Astoria—she was innocent in all this so I focused my entire attention on Draco.

"Draco." I began, my voice an unintentional throaty whisper. At the sound of his name coming from my lips in that tone that I had used so often when we were making love, I saw a spark of the old flame ignite in his eyes. The look on his face...I can tell he's recalling those moments and it fills me with an uncontrollable _want._ My mouth is suddenly dry and I forget to breathe for a few seconds. Calm down you silly fool, I mentally chide. Clearing my throat, I began again.

"Draco, I'm sorry for coming here like this and ruining your day—it was never my intention but less than am hour ago I had an epiphany and I knew that I just had to see you right away. I couldn't _live_ with myself if I didn't at least come here and try to fix things." I said imploringly.

"What are you trying to say exactly?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm trying say that I'm _so so_ very sorry for giving up so easily—for not fighting for you. For _us._ I thought I was doing the right thing at the time but I can see now that I was wrong. I wish I had listened to you but I was scared and confused so I just acted on impulse. I've been regretting it ever since but I couldn't find the courage to find you and tell you how I felt because I still held on to the notion that I had done what was right for the both of us. I just need you to know how I feel and I know I have no right to even hope but if there's even a small chance for me to make things right between us...If there's any chance at all that you will forgive me—I need to know. I need to know if you will allow me back into your life." I said tearfully.

Was that hope I saw flash across in his eyes? It came and went too fast for m to be sure.

"I think we need to go and talk about this privately." He said warily.

I was all for it—this was really not something that I wanted to doing public. Narcissa Malfoy had other ideas.

"Wait just one minute, what in Merlin's name is going on here and why must you leave your wedding ceremony to speak privately with _her for_?" She asked snobbishly.

"Yes, Draco, what's all this about? I have a right to know if it affects our relationship." Astoria agreed nervously.

"Listen, mother, Astoria, this is between Hermione and me." He brushed them off and took my hand and started to lead me away. We had only managed few steps when his mother spoke again.

"I can't believe this. Lucius, it's her. She's the one who Draco wanted to give up everything for—the one who he had been seeing for all that time." She exclaimed in shock.

Fuck. Why did she have to go and say that? This was not how I envisioned our relationship being revealed—I should have expected it though. People were bound to figure it out with me showing up and behaving the way I did. Now everyone was staring at us and our clasped hands with sudden enlightenment on their faces.

Then there was an explosion of sound as everyone started flinging questions and accusations at us.

"Is this true Hermione?" Asked an astonished looking Harry.

I found that my mouth wouldn't open so I just nodded miserably. His mouth fell open and Ginny gasped loudly. Ron looked like he was bout to collapse from the shock. This was so bad and it could only get worse.

"Everyone please be quite and let me get to the bottom of this." Roared Lucius Malfoy.

"Son, is it really true what you mother is saying? Is miss Granger the girl who you were seeing back then? Is she the one who you fancied yourself so in love with that you wanted to throw away your future for her?" He demanded.

Draco then looked him straight in the eye and answered.

"Yes." He said clearly and unashamedly.

As if to emphasis what he was saying, he gripped my had even tighter and pulled me closer. How could he be so brave and calm? I wanted to be swallowed up by the floor I was so embarrassed. That's because he loves you too much to care about anything or anyone else I though with a war feeling in my chest. I felt better right away—knowing that he loved me and that I had his support meant everything to me.

"You cannot be serious. Of all people, _her_? She's not...she cant...It's not right." Lucius spluttered.

"I'm very serious father and I don't know what you mean by that last bit. What's not right? Do you have a problem with Hermione?" He asked coldly.

Lucius looked flabbergasted. He knew very well that Draco understood what he meant. Draco was just playing dumb to get back at him for speaking rudely about me. He opened his moth to say something but thought better of it.

Astoria came to life then. She came forward and stood in front of us. She looked so confused and upset. I felt horrible about what I was doing to her but it couldn't be helped.

"Have...have you been seeing her for all this time? Since we've been engaged I mean?" She asked softly.

"No, Astoria. You know I wouldn't do that. Hermione broke up with me when I told her about my parents wish for an arranged marriage to you and we've been apart ever since." He told her kindly.

"Is that true?" She asked me next.

"It is. I would never see Draco behind your back, you have to understand that and about to today...You have no idea how sorry I am for what I've done to you. It's just...I had no choice. I had to see Draco before it was too late and this was the only way. I'm sorry." I told her sadly.

"Oh. So I take it you came here to try and get him back right?" She said calmly.

"It sounds kind of bad when you put it that way but yes, that was my intention. I at least wanted him to know where I stood even if he chooses to marry you anyway." I said shamefacedly. Who comes to a wedding to get the groom to take her back? I did apparently.

"You know you don't _have_ to take me back right? You can still marry Astoria or do whatever it is that you want. I t would serve me right for letting you go in the first place." I told Draco nervously.

He looked alarmed but before he could say anything, Astoria spoke u again.

"Oh no. There's no way the two of us are getting married now. I know you never loved me Draco and don't take this the wrong way but I never loved you either. I liked you sure but there was always something stopping me from feeling more. I guess I always knew that their was someone else already in your heart—I could sense it but you never said anything so I just let it go. Anyway, I didn't want to love a man who didn't love me in return and I 'm not even sure that I _could_ love you. We're just not right for each other. I mean we we're only getting married because our families wanted us to. That's no way to start a relationship. Was I excited to be marrying you? Yes. Who wouldn't be but after a while the excitement and novelty of the whole thing would have worn off and we would have been two people stuck in loveless marriage. I don't know about you Draco but that's definitely the life I want for myself. You've actually saved me from a lifetime of regret by coming here and interrupting things, Hermione." She said bravely. It couldn't have been easy for her to say all that and in front of her parents and so many people no less.

"What are you saying dear?" Asked a woman who could only be Astoria's mother.

"I'm saying that I call off this wedding and that I give Draco and Hermione my full support." She told her mother.

"But why?" Shrieked Mrs Greengrass.

"Because I don't want to marry Draco anymore. I also have a lot of admiration for Hermione and Draco and I want them to be happy together. They deserve it." She said and threw a smile in my direction.

"This is ridiculous. You don't know what you're saying." Her mother ranted.

"Your mother's right Astoria dear. You and Draco _will_ be getting married. Isn't that right Draco?" Mrs Malfoy added.

"No mother. That's not right. Neither of us want to marry each other so can you just let it go?" He pleaded.

"No I can't let it go. Why don't you want to marry Astoria?" She asked him.

"Because I don't love her mother. " He replied with frustration.

"Why don't you love her? Or why can't you grow to in the future? She's a great girl, stunning,bright and comes from a good family. Anyone would be lucky to have her so I ask you again, why don't you love her? " Mrs Malfoy pressed.

"Because she's not Hermione!" He blew up. She had pushed him too far.

Everyone oohed at his answer.

"Wh-what do you men by that?" She stammered.

"I mean that I can never love anyone who isn't ' Hermione. She's the only one for me. It's simple really." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How can you say such a thing? How could you possibly lover someone like her?" Said an infuriated Lucius Malfoy.

"Why do you keep speaking about her as if she's lesser than you? It's because she's muggle born right?" Draco Asked his father angrily.

Lucius didn't answer but he looked even angrier.

"Let me tell you something father, this muggle born girl here who you clearly have no respect for—saved my life. It was the first weekend of our 7th year back at Hogwarts and I was losing my mind. I didn't even want to live at times it was so bad. I felt like I had nothing or no one to live for at the time. Everyone at school either ignored me or looked at me like I was trash—even my former friends shunned me—people who are here _today._ So I had no friends, a dark mark on my arm which I hated more than anything and my family's reputation was in the gutter. I had nightmares every night and I couldn't sleep and I hated myself for all the horrible things i had done and said in my life.. Things were so bad and it was only the first week back. You cannot imagine how I felt—no one cared enough to notice either. Or maybe they did but just didn't care. Hermione was the only one who noticed—she knew something was wrong from the beginning. She found me crying my fucking eyes out one day and instead of laughing at me or judging me or running away— she stayed and offered my help. She offered help to someone who had tormented her for years—to someone who had fought on the Dark Lord's side in the war. She believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. She saw something in me worth _fighting_ for and she fought until she found it—she found my good side and brought it out and made me into the person I am today. Hermione did all that—even when she didn't have to. When she found me I was broken beyond compare but she put me back together, piece by piece with her kindness, friendship and later, her love. She's a good person—an amazing person. If you can't see that—if you can't _respect_ that—it's your loss. In case you haven't got it through your head yet either—I'm not going to give her up this time. Not now, not ever. She's my everything and nothing will ever change that." Draco said with feeling.

Just when I think it's not possible for me to love him more, he goes and does that. I was truly blessed to have him.

"He really does love Hermione." I heard Ron say in awe.

"Yeah." Agreed an equally awed Harry.

"That was beautiful." Sniffed Ginny.

"So you mean to go through with this? You chose her over your family?" Lucius asked Draco in a clod tone.

"I don't see why I can't have both but if you force my hand then yes, I will chose her." Draco said defiantly.

"How could you Draco?" His mother screamed.

She rounded on me the next second.

"You! This is all your fault. You left him, you gave him up! If you had just stayed away none of this would be happening and Draco would be married to Astoria right now. Why did you have to come back into my son's life?" She positively screeched.

This was too much. Enough was enough.

"I had to come back because I love your son more than you can imagine! My decision to let him go was the worst of my life but I did it for _you_ and your husband. For _your happiness._ I loved Draco enough to let him go—so that he could be with his family where he belonged. I hated my self for what I had done. You have no idea of the agony I felt—the first few days were pure hell for me—I was consumed by pain and loss. I regretted it everyday but yet I did nothing because I still thought that I was right for giving him up. You made it clear to him that you would never accept someone like me into your family and I thought that my friends would also be mad at me for being with Draco. That was a year ago and things were a lot tenser between them back then and I was scared that they would see it as a betrayal. I didn't _want_ to be away from Draco but I felt trapped. I wanted him but I didn't want to hurt my friends and I didn't want him to hurt you so I just took the cowards way out and gave up." I said all that in a rush.

I turned to my friends then.

"Guys...I'm so sorry for not telling you about us but you heard what I just said. I knew none of you liked Draco and that we all had a bad history with him so I just expected the worst. Looking at how you all get along now...I should have given you more credit. I'm sorry." I said with remorse.

"We understand Hermione. We probably would have reacted badly had you told us a year ago anyway so you were right. We support you one hundred percent now though. Don't we? He asked with looks at Ron and Ginny." They both nodded.

"Thank you so much guys. It means the world to me to her you say that." I said sincerely.

I returned my attention to Mrs Malfoy.

"Where were we again?" I asked offhandedly.

"Ah yes. I was talking about giving up on us. You must be wondering what changed my mind right? It's simple really. I knew that I would never be happy without Draco. He held my heart in an iron grip and it would always be so. No one else stood a chance. Even though I had wanted to believe otherwise for a time—that was when I hadn't seen him for months after our break up—deep down inside I always _knew._ Then Draco came to work at the Ministry and I had to endure the pain of seeing him around but knowing that he wasn't mine anymore. It was so hard and I tried desperately to avoid him but we still saw each other sometimes. There were even a few run ins between us which became really intense before we would com back to our senses. We didn't do anything but we _could_ have. That was when I knew for sure—Draco still loved me every bit as much as I loved him. The last time we spoke or had any contact at all before today was in November. I was ashamed of my behavior and had resolved to stay away from him—it was over between us—I had no right to want him despite the fact that we still loved each other. Then a week later, the wedding invitation came. It wasn't easy for me to deal with but I had to accept the fact that I had lost. As the days went by and the wedding drew closer I became more and more upset. It was no a concrete fact—he would b a married man and I would lose my one shot at true happiness. It was a frightening though—I couldn't t _bear_ it. I was at home crying for all that I had lost when I realized that I didn't have to lose anything. Not if I didn't want to—and I didn't wan to. Despite all my best efforts I wasn't ready to let go—I couldn't if I tried. I made up my mind to come here and fight form my love—consequences be damned. If you all really loved us you would accept our relationship...If not, we would have each other and that would be enough for me. After going a year without Draco in my life, I couldn't face the possibility of that being the norm. It would have destroyed me. He was all that I needed—he was my forever and I would do anything to get him back. Even come here and make a fool of myself. I was being incredibly selfish to come here and ruin things I know but it had to be done. There was no other way and I _had_ to get him back. It was a simple as that. So there you have it, Mrs Malfoy. I came back because your son is the love of my life— he has made me happier than than I ever thought possible. He made dreams that I didn't even know I had come true. I had a taste of what perfection was and I foolishly gave it up. Not anymore though—I finally have my life back and I will _never_ let it go." I said with treas streaming down my face.

Draco pulled me into a hug then and I was a runny nose, crying mess but I was far past caring. After a year, I was back in my favorite place in the whole world—Draco's arms.

There was a short silence after my little outburst. Everyone was in even more shock I supposed. Finally Mrs Malfoy spoke.

"So this is it then? The two of you have decided to be together no matter what?" She asked in defeat.

"Yes." Was Draco's simple reply.

"You keep my boy happy young lady. I can see that the two of you truly love each other and I have no right to stand in the way of that." She said to me with the smallest of smiles.

"I will, Mrs Malfoy, always. Thank you for understanding." I said and gave her a weak smile.

"Oh none of that Mrs Malfoy nonsense anymore. You can call me Narcissa from now on. If I understand correctly, you're also going to be Mrs Malfoy some day soon so it will be quite confusing for us don't you think?" She teased lightly.

Draco chuckled and I blushed furiously.

"Thank you Mother." Draco said warmly.

"Anything for you my dear." She told him.

"So you will be going along with this nonsense,Narcissa?" Luscius Malfoy drawled.

"I'm wiling to do anything for my son's happiness and so should you Lucius. Miss Granger makes him happy and I have accepted that. You should as well." She said with hope in her voice.

"He may do whatever he want's. I won't say a word but don't expect me to hold back when all this blows up in his face." He sniffed.

That was about the best we could hope for from him and Draco must have agreed because he nodded his thanks at his father.

Now that everything had been cleared up, it was time for us to leave.

"I guess we should go now." I said very quietly to Draco.

"We should." He agreed.

There was one thing I wanted to o before we left though. I went towards Astoria—letting go of Draco's hand for the first time since he had took it.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you for being so kind and gracious. So many people would have kicked up a storm and rightfully so. Again, I'm so sorry." I told her gratefully.

"Hermione's right. You've been really good about everything even when you didn't have to. I'm sorry for putting you through this." Added a shamefaced Draco.

"Don't worry about it. It was the right thing to do—anyone could see that. I just want to two of you to be happy." She said sweetly.

With that done, I said goodbye to my friends (promising to give detail later) And Draco hugged is mother. We then (holding hands) walked as fast as possible out of the garden without actually running.

"Let father deal with the guests,he was the one who wanted this whole wedding in the first place." Draco said with a smirk.

I laughed—my first carefree laugh in a year.

We were out of the garden and through the gates within seconds.

Not caring who saw—for I was sure everyone was looking through the gates at us—Draco picked me up off the ground with ease and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We then kissed like there was no tomorrow and it felt like coming home.

A/N: Well there you have it, the big reveal and reunion all in one! To all of you who might have a problem with Hermione crashing the wedding, like my dear reviewer: lilyflower49, I'm sorry if I upset you by my decision to take this route but I hope I wrote it in such a way that didn't seem too bad :)

This was actually the first chapter I started working on, (things had to be changed and reworked for it fit the story as it went o but the general outline remained the same) so I always intend for it to happen this way. I had originally planned for the wedding scene to stand alone as a two shot but I merged it with another idea and came up with this story.

There will most likely be one more chapter and then the epilogue.

Thanks to all of my reviewers and I hope you continue to do so until the story ends. :)


	22. Chapter 22

_January 1st 2001 6:00 Pm_

Gods, it felt _so_ good. Kissing Draco I mean. We had just apparated from Malfoy Manor and into my flat and had been kissing madly for the last few minutes—I never wanted to stop but we had to—breathing _was_ necessary.

"Oh how I missed that. And you." I murmured.

"Same here,my love. Same here." He replied with a contented sigh.

We were standing close together, arms wrapped around one another—my head resting on his chest and his resting on my shoulder. He was mine again and I never wanted this moment to end. It was prefect. I was back where I belonged.

"I love you." He said, burying his face into my neck and planting small kisses there.

"I love you." I breathed.

His kisses were making me lose myself. It was just like old times and I knew exactly where it would lead.

* * *

It was now nighttime and we were in bed—naked bodies tangled and sweaty from exertion. We had made hot,burning love for hours. I was insatiable after waiting so long to have him again.

"How on earth could I have survived a year without this, without _you?_ Draco asked in fascination.

He hadn't been with anyone since me—he had told me so earlier—not even Astoria. Neither had I . It had been a long wait but boy was it worth it.

"Merlin knows." I chuckled.

"Not even he knows." Draco said with a chuckle of his own.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You have me now— _all_ of me—forever and always." I told him, my voice ringing with truth.

"As you have all of me." He replied in the same manner.

"I told you we would find our way back to one another if we were really meant to be. I didn't expect it to happen quite so dramatically but I couldn't be more grateful to have you back." I said, smiling broadly.

"I remembered you saying that and wished for it to be true so many times. Especially on the really bad days. I would just sit and hope that you would walk back into my life. Now you have—in the most dramatic fashion possible as you said but here all the same."

"I really made a mess of things didn't I? I should never have let you go in the first place. Things might have been difficult in the beginning but it would have all worked out in the end—just like it has now. You'll never know how sorry I am for all the pain that I put you through." I said glumly.

"It's okay love. You have nothing to be sorry about. I was at fault too—I shouldn't have left no matter what you said. My parents shouldn't have put us in the situation either by forcing me into an unwanted marriage. There's plenty of blame to go around so don't beat yourself up please, I can't bear to see you upset." He reassured me.

"So you're not mad at me—even a little bit? After I hurt you so much too..."

"Of course not. I could never be mad at you. I know you did what you thought was best, I can't hold that against you." He replied.

"Thank you. It eases my heart to know that." I said gratefully.

"I'm glad. It _eases_ my heart to know that yours is not burdened." He said.

I ran my fingers lightly across his face to show him my gratitude at his kindness. Sometimes words just wouldn't do. He then took the same hand and kissed my knuckles in acknowledgment.

"There's one good thing that's come out of all this." He said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"It's made our relationship stronger in a way. The long separation and all the agony that came along with it showed us how grim our lives would be without each other. It made us see that this is it for us—we _have_ to be together. It's the only way—the only thing that makes sense. We are two halves of a whole who are lost and incomplete without the other. This past year has proven that to me without a shadow of doubt." He answered.

"Oh, Draco. Now that I know what it's like to be without you, I can never go through it again that's for sure. So I guess you're right—we are even more dedicated to each other. Nothing can tear us apart now." I agreed.

He smiled and began tracing patterns on my stomach with his fingers.

"Enough talk for now. Let's get back to more _pleasurable_ activities. We need to make up for lost time you know." He said wickedly.

Who was I to argue?

"I couldn't agree more." I said huskily.

We ravished one another countless times for the remainder of the night—no more words were needed—our bodies said all that was necessary.

* * *

It was morning and I didn't want to open my eyes—I had the most wonderful dream—Draco and I had gotten back together. If I opened my eyes the dream would disappear for good. It had seemed so real too—even now, I could still feel Draco's arm draped across my breasts.

I couldn't stay in dreamland forever so I forced my eyes open. I looked down and Draco's arm _still_ draped across my breasts. Some dream this was—I was even having hallucinations now. Maybe I had finally snapped. I closed my eyes and opened them again. He was still here. What madness was this? For I had to be crazy right? Unless...

Unless it was real and all that stuff I thought was a dream actually happened. I took stock of my room and body. There were clothes strewn around my body was aching. I was reminded of another morning,long ago. The morning after Draco and I had made love for the first time. I had thought that a dream too but it was real. So then this could also be real...It was too good to be true. I didn't want to get my hopes up for nothing and then have them dashed though. Maybe I should just go back to sleep and I would know for sure when I awoke again.

A sudden movement made me snap out of my inner musings. Draco had stretched and was now pulling me closer into his body. Hallucinations couldn't do that right?

"Good morning, beautiful."

That voice. That body. So real. It couldn't be. I turned my body around and I was met with the most beautiful sight in the world—Draco's face. He was looking at me with so much love in his eyes that it took my breath away. I touched his face and it _felt_ real. He kissed me then and I knew that it had all happened. This was no dream. I felt light headed with joy.

"You're here." I said in wonder.

"Where else would I be?" He said sleepily.

"It all seems too good to be true so I though I dreamed the whole thing up." I clarified.

"Ah. Well you didn't. It's all very real." He assured me.

"I know that now." I said.

We exchanged sweet nothings and snuggled for a while before it was time to get up. Work awaited and I was not looking forward t it for obvious reasons. Draco had time off because he was superposed to be on his honeymoon but that was off the table now and I wondered if he would still go in to work.

"You going to work today? You do have time off so you don't have to." I said as I got out of bed and there on a robe.

"I am. Can't have you facing all the drama ad judging alone . I can also come visit you in your office now and snog your head off." He replied with a laugh.

"I look froward to it—something to brighten an otherwise sure to be awful day." I said.

He laughed again and tugged on some pants that he had transfigured from his wedding robes. I was walking ahead of him out of the room when I was suddenly swooped off of the ground. Draco had picked me up and slung me across his shoulder. I screamed in surprise in delight. It was good to have him back.

I had just finished making breakfast and laying the table when the Daily Prophet arrived. I made my way over to the kitchen table where Draco was already seated and sat on his lap before unrolling the paper. It was as I expected. Right there on the front page was a moving picture of Draco and I kissing outside of the garden at Malfoy Manor followed by the headline:

 ** _War Heroine Hermione Granger crashes Malfoy/Greengrass wedding and runs off with the groom and former classmate—Draco Malfoy._**

Ouch. How would I ever show my face again? I let out a groan and put my head on the table.

"Don't be upset baby, it doesn't matter what some stupid headline says—we know the truth and that's what counts." Draco comforted me while rubbing my back soothingly.

"I know but it's still embarrassing." I wailed.

"Well maybe the article explains things a little better. Let's read it and find out." Draco suggested.

We read it quickly and it turned out that the Prophet had actually got most of the fats correct about what went down. There were also direct quotes from Astoria and Harry as well as Draco's parents that shed a mostly positive spin on things. The article made our relationship out to be some kind of forbidden romance turned tragedy that ended with the happy couple reconciling and riding off into the sunset together. While that in it itself was not the most appealing angle to me— it was at least better than the homewrecker angle that they could have gone with instead. I wondered if it was Harry or Mr Malfoy who ensured that it was not so. Knowing the Prophet—it must have been the original intent.

"See? It wasn't that bad. A bit sappy for my taste but it will do. We come off as star crossed lovers instead of selfish bastards who broke a young girl's heart." He said, mirroring my sentiments on the article.

"True. Let's be thankful for that at least." I replied.

"We better hurry up and eat or else we'll be late for work." I said.

* * *

 _January 2nd 2001_

It was now time for me to leave for work and I was more than a little nervous. Things were sure to be eventful. Draco and I were going together and I was grateful to have him by my side but it would also be the first time that we would be seen in public as a couple and considering what happened yesterday it was bound to be awkward. I was waiting for him to come back to my flat so we could leave because he had gone home to get ready.

Draco was back and it was now time to leave.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"As I'll ever be." I replied

"Let's go then." He said and took my hand.

We apparated to the Ministry still holding hands and upon our arrival everyone we encountered stared wide eyed at us. Instead of cowering under their gazes, I held my head high and walked proudly. Draco did likewise. We had nothing to be ashamed of—Draco made sure he got that into my head during breakfast. Draco walked me to my office and kissed me sweetly right in plain view of everyone before leaving to go to his office. What a strange feeling—not having to hide our relationship anymore. It would definitely take some getting used to.

I had only been in my office for a few minutes before the door flew open and in walked my co-workers Eva and Susan.

"Hermione Granger!" Susan shouted excitedly. Eva just giggled.

This was going to be fun. Not.

"You are something else you know. You've been seeing Draco Malfoy for so long and nobody knew. How did you pull that off?" Eva managed to ask through her giggling.

"We kept to ourselves and didn't parade around in public that's how." I replied tersely.

"How romantic! A secret and forbidden relationship between former enemies." Susan said dreamily.

I said nothing—just kept my head down and pretend to work.

"I can't believe you crashed his wedding,Hermione. I wouldn't have taken you for the type to do something like that." Eva said a little cautiously.

"That's because I'm not. It was an emotional decision but one that was necessary." I said.

"I think it was a brave thing to do. Fighting for your man no matter what." Susan added.

"Thanks I guess." I muttered.

"So...is he good?" Eva asked through another fit of giggles.

"Good at what?" I asked feigning confusion. I knew exactly what she meant but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"In bed!" She all but screamed.

"I'm not answering that." I said huffed.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"It's none on your business."

"Oh come on Hermione. Just tell us!" Susan encouraged.

"How can you two be so sure that we've slept together?" I said with a smirk.

They both wore matching expressions of outrage for a few seconds.

"Oh come off it. You don't see a guy for so long and then crash his wedding without sleeping with him." Eva said while Susan nodded her agreement.

I laughed at their reasoning before giving in. I knew they wouldn't let it go and I had work to do.

"He's brilliant. Satisfied now?" I sighed.

"Very." They both said.

They then left with ridiculous grins on their faces.

I had barely recovered from their visit when Harry and Ron barged in a few minutes later. Don't people knock anymore?

"Hey." They chorused.

"Hi." I said in return.

"We just wanted to come and see you—make sure you're alright after yesterday." Said Harry.

"That's very sweet of you. I'm fine though. Couldn't be better." I said with a small smile.

"That's good to hear. Nobody's been giving you a hard time you right?"

"No Harry. Eva and Susan were just here but they were just curious." I reassured him.

"Okay then."

"So how are things between you and the ferret? We saw him before coming here and he looked in good spirits." Ron asked in typical Ron fashion.

"We're doing very well Ronald and don't call him ferret please." I groaned.

"Sorry. Habit you know." He said unapologetic.

"Draco said you two came in together this morning, must have been awkward." Harry said.

"A little bit. People stared a lot but we just ignored them." I told him.

"So I'm guessing Malfoy stayed over last nigh since you two came in together." Ron said with a hint of disgust.

"Yes he did." I said airily.

"I won't bother asking what you two did all night." Ron said with even more disgust this time around. He actually looked a little green.

"For your sake it's best that you don't." I said while holding back a laugh. Ron was ridiculous.

"I still can't believe the two of you are together. Voldemort could comeback from the dead and I wouldn't be as shocked." Said Harry.

"I know right? Sometimes _I_ can't even believe it. We spent six years without any real interaction except trading insults and then we started spending time together during our last year at Hogwarts and it was like we had never even met before. We shared so much with one another during that time and through it all we just developed this incredible bond. It was like a veil had been lifted and I was seeing him—the _real_ him for the first time. Underneath it all he's just the most amazing person and he's been so good to me. We really have something special. I love him so much guys." I said happily.

"Think I'm gonna puke after hearing about how perfect Malfoy is." Ron groaned.

"Shut up Ron." I laughed.

"Don't mind him. I'm happy for you Hermione. You really deserve someone great in your life and I'm happy that you found him. Even if it was the last person on earth I would have ever expected. I'm happy for Draco too—I've gotten to know him and he really is pretty cool." Harry said with a grin.

"Awww. Thank you Harry."

"I don't care for the git but if he makes you happy then I'm happy for you too." Ron added.

"He really does. Thanks Ron." I said with a smile.

"We better b going now. Bye, Hermione. See you later." Said Harry.

"Bye guys."

After the boys left I settled in and worked uninterrupted until lunch time when I heard someone knock on my door. I got up to open the door and it turned out to be Draco.

"Hey gorgeous." He greeted me as I let him in.

I was about to respond when he kissed me soundly and I forgot what I was going to say.

"Hmm. I could get used to this—you have to stop by more often." I said after catching my breath.

"It would be my pleasure Miss Granger." He said with a wink.

"So did you just come by to snog me or was there an actual reason?" I asked.

"Snogging you is reason enough but I did have an actual one as you put it. I wanted to know if you would have lunch with me today." He replied.

"Sure. Give me a minute to get these papers in order and then we'll go."

A few minutes later we were out of the Ministry (people continued to stare relentlessly) and into the open. Draco had his arm around my shoulder and we seemed like any other happy couple walking down the street. Everyone we saw stared and some even pointed but I wasn't bothered. I just felt incredibly blessed and happy to be out with Draco in public. It was such a relief not to have to sneak around anymore and I was honestly very proud to be seen with him and have people know he was _mine._ I smiled like a fool all the way to the little cafe chose for us.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked with as we took our seats at the table.

"I'm having lunch with you—in public where everyone can see us. It's our first _real_ outing as a couple and it makes me happy." I replied, still smiling.

"Ah yes. It's wonderful isn't it? Apart from all the unwanted attention we're receiving but not even that could spoil things. It feels great to be out with you—now the whole world can see just how much I love you and how happy you make me." He stated with shining eyes.

I took his hand across the table and brought it to my lips before setting it back on on the table but not letting go just yet. I adored touching him—even in the smallest, most innocent of ways.

"It's good to be us isn't it?" I said appreciatively.

"It is." He agreed.

The waiter came over and we ordered. The poor thing looked so flustered by our presence and I couldn't blame him. We were a controversial pair under any circumstance and now our faces were splashed on newspapers and magazines followed by sensational headlines.

A few minutes later we were served and we enjoyed some good food and pleasant conversation and then the lunch hour was up and it was time to go. When we walked out there were reporters and cameras waiting for us. Ugh. We tried our best to side step them but it was no use—they followed us relentlessly. Questions were flung at us ( we ignored them) and pictures were taken until we finally made it back to the Ministry where they weren't allowed in.

"Well that was fun." Draco muttered sarcastically as he walked me back to my office.

"You would think that they have better things to do." I agreed.

"People love drama and we provided a lot of it yesterday." He shrugged.

"That we did."

He came with me into my office and we just held each other for a few minutes before he kissed me goodbye.

The rest of the day passed without further incident and it was a relief. Draco and I left the building and it was just like in the morning and at lunch—people stared. At least no one said anything to us so that was a plus. All in all it wasn't that bad of a day and things could only get better once people's curiosity died down.

* * *

 _January 2nd 2001 9:00 pm.  
_

"Yesterday you promised us details so spill Hermione." Ginny demanded as she entered my place accompanied by Ron and Harry.

"Nice to see you too Ginny." I said with an eye roll.

"I've been waiting all day so get on with it missy." She continued doggedly.

"Sorry Hermione. We tried to stop her from coming over but she wouldn't listen." Harry informed me.

"It's alright Harry. I did promise her and I suppose now is as good a time as any."

"Now you're talking." Ginny said gleefully.

"Is Malfoy here?" Ron asked while looking around to check for him self.

"Who said my name?" The man in question asked as he entered the living room.

"Oh. It's you lot. Should have known." He said

"Yeah it's us. Our friend lives here you see so we thought we would come and visit her. Do you have a problem with that?" Ron said rudely.

"I'm aware of that Weasley and no I do not have a problem with it." Draco replied, completely unperturbed.

"What are you doing here anyway? Do you live here now?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Draco's here to see me and no he does not live here Ronald." I said.

"Oh."

Draco then came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and then followed it up by kissing my cheek. I knew he was doing it to make Ron mad and true to form, Ron glowered at him.

I exchanged knowing looks with Ginny and Harry and we all had to stifle our laughs. No need to make poor Ron any madder.

"Alright people. Let's get on with it. Tell me how you two manged to get together and then keep it a secret for so long." Ginny said impatiently.

"Do we really have to?" Draco groaned into my neck.

"I promised her so yeah we do." I replied.

"Fine then." He accepted.

The three of them sat down on the sofa opposite Draco and I, who pulled me onto his lap as I was about to sit next to him. It was quite a comfortable spot so I didn't mind but Ron sure did. He looked sick to his stomach at our display.

"Start talking." Ginny said eagerly.

"Well, both of us were having a difficult time after the war and for me it really came to the fore front when I went back to Hogwarts. I didn't want to worry you guys so I just kept it to myself. Draco was struggling badly too and I saw him crying outside the first Saturday of term so I approached him and we had a nice long discussion. I offered him my help in return for his and things just developed from there. As time went by and we grew more comfortable with each other and we formed a strong friendship—different that what I have with you guys but it was just as special in its own way— we kept each other sane in a manner of speaking. For the first few months we had a strictly platonic relationship but all that changed the night before we were due to leave for the Christmas holidays. We had just finished one of our meetings in the library and were walking back to our dorms when we got caught under enchanted mistletoe and were stuck. I was freaking out but we had to kiss to break the enchantment so we just went ahead and did it. It felt bloody magical and I was a goner. When the kiss ended we were both confused as to why it felt like that when we were only friends. I couldn't sleep that night and I avoided him all morning the next day but he found me in the library and we talked about the kiss and what it meant before coming to the conclusion that we had feelings for each other and after talking things over,we decided to give it a chance. Things evolved naturally from there and a few months later we both confessed our love to each other and that was that. We were together happily for a year when Draco's parents brought up the whole arranged marriage thing. We were actually going to tell everyone about us the very next day but obviously things changed. You know the rest—I said it all yesterday. This past year was the worst of my life but I made it through and now everything is as it should be." I finished quietly.

All three of were quiet for a moment before Ginny spoke.

"Wow. That's quite a love story you guys have there." She said with a small smile.

"How come you two weren't caught at all during all that time?" Asked a baffled Ron.

"Because we were very careful and we did lie about things a lot too." Draco answered with a chuckle.

"Also the fact that even though our behavior was suspicious and Draco's parents figured out he was seeing someone, the two of us were the last two people who any one would except to be together so that helped. No on was consciously looking for it you so they couldn't put the pieces together even if they had them all." I added.

"That's true. I always knew you had something going and were lying your pants off the night I confronted you about it. I would never have suspected Draco though." Ginny said in agreement.

"So that time in the lift when the three of us were there a few months back and I rounded on the two of you for not being friendly to the other..." Harry trailed off.

"Yep. We were trying to avoid one another at all cost because it hurt too much to be close seeing how we had broken up and all." I finished Harry's thought for him.

"All those times I would mention Draco to you and then talk about him and Astoria and I had no clue. No I feel like a complete git." Harry sighed.

"It wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing Harry." I reassured him.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Remember that time at dinner when you guys were talking about Malfoy's future kids and how good looking they would be and Hermione said she was feeling sick and wanted to go home? I told you guys it was talk of Malfoy spawn that made her sick." Ron said smugly.

"I remember that. I wasn't actually sick—just upset and I made up the sick excuse so I could leave. I didn't want to be hearing about Draco's and Astoria's kids." I said with mild distaste.

"Jealous were you?" Draco teased.

"Very." I answered truthfully.

"Poor baby." He mocked.

"Oh please. don't think I didn't notice you glaring daggers at Robert that time we saw you and Astoria on a date." I retorted playfully.

"I wanted to strangle him to be honest." Draco said bluntly.

"You two are something else." Laughed Harry.

"It was a difficult time for both of us." Draco said

"Well thank god all of that is behind us now." I said gratefully.

"Yeah." Draco agreed.

"Have you told your parents yet, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"No actually. I haven't really had anytime yet and it's something I want to do in person. Maybe I will go after work tomorrow."

"How do you think they will take it?" Harry asked.

" I think they'll be surprised and a little bit upset that I didn't tell them about Draco earlier but they won't have any real problem as long as I'm happy." I answered.

"Well that's good." Harry said.

"Mhm. Although I think my mother will be kind of ashamed of me because I ruined the wedding—that's not how she raised me. I used to tell them about an awful boy named Draco Malfoy who was horrible to me back during school days so they'll probably be scratching their heads in confusion as to what I'm doing with him now." I chuckled.

Ron laughed loudly at this and the others joined in.

"I can't believe you told them that. They'll probably hate me now. As if we didn't have it bad enough with my parents." Groaned Draco.

"Well it was true at the time but you're not that person anymore. They'll love you, I'm sure of it." I assure him.

"If you say so." He replied.

"How's the family taking it Gin?" I asked.

"Quite good actually. They were rather shocked but are happy for you. Mom took it kind of hard though—she still thought you and Ron would get back together." She finished with a laugh in Ron's direction.

He glared at her and she only laughed harder.

"I was worried about that. We told her it was over so many times but she wouldn't listen. Guess she has to accept in now." I said.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed.

"I'm glad that everyone else is fine with us though. I will have to come by sometime this week and see them."

"I'm sure they'll love to see you. Be prepared for teasing though." Ginny said.

"Definitely." I said with a big smile.

"Well you came for details and now you have them Gin. I think we should go now." Harry announced.

'Yeah." Ron agreed quickly.

"You don't have to go so soon guys." I said politely.

"Yes we do. I got what I wanted so no reason to stay and bother you any longer." Ginny laughed.

"You've only been back together for one day so I'm sure there's still a lot of catching to do so we'll leave you to it. Have fun!" She continued and winked in Draco's direction.

"Ginny!" I exclaimed when I realized what she was hinting at.

"Don't be gross Gin. I don't want to think about Hermione and Malfoy having sex." Ron mumbled.

"You made that very clear this morning." I told him.

"Well sometimes you can't be clear enough on a point and this is one of them." He replied.

"Okay then." I laughed.

"Why were you discussing my sex life for anyway Weasley?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't. I just told Hermione that I didn't want to know what you two were doing last night since I assumed it was something like that." Said a blushing Ron.

"I see. Well you assumed correctly." Draco said with a smirk.

"Right. Well it's definitely time to leave. Bye." Ron rushed out and then looked down at his feet.

We all laughed at his obvious discomfort and he stomped out of the room in annoyance.

"Bye guys." I said as I got up from Draco's lap.

"Bye you two." Harry replied.

"Bye. Have a good night." Ginny said.

"Oh we will. Bye now." Draco said mischievously.

They both shook their heads and joined Ron outside before disapparating away.

"That went well." I said, pleased.

"Yeah. I thought they were never going to leave though." He chuckled.

"Why were you so eager for them to leave my dear?" I asked innocently.

"I think you know why." He replied just as innocently.

"Nope. I don't think I do." I continued playfully, while pressing my body up against his.

"I guess I'll just have to show you then." He whispered and pressed his lips to mine.

"Yes please." I said breathlessly after the kiss ended.

He then picked me up and carried me into the bedroom where he 'showed' me what he meant all night long.

* * *

The rest of the week went by and every morning I woke up next to Draco and my happiness knew no bounds. It was a gift to have him in my life again. We slipped back into our old routine with ease—the long year apart seemed a lifetime ago already. Things were different of course—we did everything without fear of discovery now. Freedom to do as we pleased was a beautiful thing and the fact that all the people who mattered to me accepted our relationship without question or complaint made everything even better.

I was spot on about how my parents would react to the news—they were happy for me although puzzled as to how I fell in love with my childhood tormentor. Draco was also relieved to hear that they held no grudge against him because of how he treated me in the past—he loved me now and that was all that mattered to them. I also received owls through out the week from my old Hogwarts professors proclaiming their surprise that I ended up with Draco Malfoy of all people but they were happy for both of us nonetheless. A lot of former students made contact to express their feelings too. It was a big deal apparently—Draco and I were complete opposites in every way and the fact that we found love with each other despite having everything against us was truly remarkable and inspirational to a lot of people. They newspapers and magazines had a lot to do with the level interest displayed too—apparently crashing the wedding of your former enemy,only to run off with him is quite the scandal. We had even spent some time with Astoria—it was only right to check on her after what we did to her. During our meeting she reiterated her feelings from the wedding. She was truly happy for us and glad I did what I did.

We still received stares of varying emotions from most people who saw us, either together or separately. Most of the people seemed happy ore merely curious after the initial shock wore off but some seemed rather hostile—mostly those from the old pureblood lines. While I had received positive reactions and owls from my former housemates, it was not so with Draco. He got a few letters questioning his sanity and current behavior. There was a particularly nasty one form Pansy Parkinson asking him why he was "cavorting around like a fool with that bushy haired mudblood Granger". Truth be told I wasn't bothered but I worried for Draco. Those people used to be his friends and I was sure that it hurt him but when I brought it up he said that he didn't care one bit. He said that their opinions didn't matter in the slightest. They were out of his life and had been for a very long time. I was his world now and he needed no one else.

Despite the small amount of negativity, the past week had been one of the best in my life without a doubt. I had my man,my love,my life. All was right with the world again.

* * *

 _December 25 2001._

"Draco,hurry up!" I called out

"I'm coming woman!" He shouted.

He was in our room—we were now living together and had moved into a spacious and expensive apartment since June—getting ready to attend his parents Christmas party. We had already been by the Manor this morning for breakfast, then lunch with my parents and dinner with the Weasleys. It had been a full day and it wasn't over yet!

The past year had been kind to us. We were both flourishing at work and our personal lives could not be better. Draco was now an integral part of my life—in all aspects. W did everything together and he had even become close with the Weasleys and my parents. His love for me and irresistible charm had won them over. His mother had come around gradually and was now completely on board with our relationship too. Lucius...Well he was still not too happy with things but he loved his son when it was all said ad done so he was trying his best. He treated me civilly and that was enough for now. After the first few weeks the outside world finally came to terms with us being a couple ad now everything was pretty much normal. As for Draco and I— our love had only intensified after the long separation—after a year of darkness our love burned brighter than ever and lit up our lives.

"I'm ready." Draco announced as he met me in the living room.

"Good. Let's go." I told him.

"You look dazzling by the way." He said as he took my hand.

"So do you." I replied and we both laughed.

We appparted to the Manor—which I was now very familiar with seeing as how we visited quite a lot—and went inside. The party was already in full swing and we went to find Draco's parents.

"Hello dears." Narcissa greeted us warmly as we approached. She then kissed both of us on our cheeks.

"Hello, mother." Draco greeted her

"Hello Narcissa." I said.

"Draco, Miss Granger." Lucius, greeted coolly.

"Father." Draco replied in the same manner.

"Mr Malfoy." I said calmly.

We exchanged some more pleasantries for a while and then Narcissa went to speak with some new arrivals. Draco and I excused ourselves from Lucius and went wondering about the room.

"This is so lame. Why are we here again?" Draco whined.

"Because it makes your mother happy." I reminded him.

Neither of us wanted to come seeing as how the place would be populated by a bunch of pure bloods who we didn't get on with. Maybe Astoria was around somewhere... We had developed a nice friendship over the past few months.

"Well she's seen us so can we go now?" He complained.

"We just got here. I know it's not fun but behave please." I chided.

" _You're_ no fun." He muttered.

"Shut up." I retorted.

"This party is so bad that it's making us fight and we never fight." Draco moaned.

"I know." I moaned back.

"Let's just go hide in my old room and song the night away." He suggested.

"That sounds tempting but it would be very rude." I said.

"I don't really care." He replied.

"Oh Draco." I laughed.

"Look I'm giving it an hour and then we're out of here." He told me.

"That's fair enough." I said.

"We can be home before midnight and end our Christmas on a high." He said with a smirk.

"I can't wait." I said with a laugh.

"Come on. Let's go see if we can find Astoria, she said she was coming." I said hopefully.

We searched for a short while and then we found her talking to Pansy of all people. Neither looked particularity happy.

Before any of us could speak, Pansy opened her stupid mouth.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple." She said with a nasty smile on her face.

Draco ignored her and I rolled my eyes.

"Hi guys." Astoria said brightly.

"Hey." I replied before grabbing he hand and pulling her away.

We all laughed as we heard Pansy's huff at being treated so rudely.

"How long have you two been here? I didn't see you come in.'' She asked.

"Fifteen minutes or so." I answered.

"I've been here for more than an hour." She informed.

"I feel sorry for you." Draco deadpanned.

"You should. I've done nothing but speak to the most annoying people." She laughed.

"Speaking of annoying people, what were you and Pansy talking about. You both looked upset." I asked.

"Oh the usual—chewing me about not making Draco marry me and losing him to you, blah blah blah. She really _hates_ you,Hermione."

"I know. It's been like that since school. She's probably the person most upset by us being together." I sighed.

"So how have you guys spent your Christmas?" She asked.

"Quite good— until we came here that is." Draco complained.

"Don't worry with this cry baby here. We've had a lovely day and even this boring party can't spoil it." I told her.

"How about you?" I asked her.

"It's been great." She said with a smile.

We chatted for a while and then went our separate ways.

Draco and I decide to walk around the grounds cause inside wasn't exactly comfortable—many people were looking at us (me) disgustedly.

We walked without knowing where we were going and then we somehow ended up in the garden.

"The scene of the infamous wedding crash." Draco said with a small smile.

"Sometimes I still can't believe I did that." I said in wonder.

"Well I'm glad you did." He said and kissed me softly.

"So am I." I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

"This is nice—being here at my home with you like this." He said quietly.

" I know. Who would have thought that we would ever have this moment but here we are." I told him.

"Here we are." He echoed my words.

"I have a present for you." He whispered.

"Really? I thought you already gave m all my presents this morning." I asked.

"This is a special present. It's for both of us actually." He said.

"I see. Is it lingerie like what you got me two years ago?" I asked suspiciously.

"No it's not. I can arrange some if you want though." He chuckled.

"I think I'll pass." I smirked.

"Pity. A guy can't have it all I guess." He said.

"Well are you going to give me my present now." I asked impatiently.

I was really intrigued as to what it could be.

"I was actually planning on waiting till we got home but this seems the most fitting place and I honestly can't wait anymore. I need you to close your eyes and no peeking!"

He sounded a little nervous to me and I wanted to ask him why but I let the impulse go. I would find out in due time.

"Okay." I said and closed my eyes.

I stood with my eyes closed tightly for about half a minute. My excitement was rising. What could it be?

"You can open your eyes now." He said. Yep—he was definitely nervous, it was present in his voice.

I opened them very slowly.

Complete shock.

Draco was down on one knee, hold a small velvet box with a ring in it. A very _large_ diamond ring.

"My dearest Hermione. It has been an absolute pleasure getting to know and love you for the past few years. I never knew true happiness until I found you. Even though we lost our way for a while our love could not be derailed for long and we found our way back to one another. I know that as long as I live I will never love anyone the way I do you. Will you continue to make my life worth living? Will you marry me?" Draco asked with all the love and tenderness in the world.

I couldn't believe it. He wanted to marry me!

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" I shrieked happily and put my hand out to receive the ring.

Draco slid the ring on my finger without further ado and them got up off the ground. He he lifted up and spun me around before crushing me in a fierce hug.

"Thank you so much for saying yes. I don't know what I would have done if you had refused." He said happily.

"You had nothing to be worried about my love. You are the only person I ever want to marry. Back when we were apart, there were days when I tried to picture my future with some unnamed stranger but I all I ever saw was you. I always knew you were the only one for me and I couldn't be more thrilled to be marrying you." I choked out.

"Thank you. It was the same for me. I actually knew I wanted to marry you from the very first time you told me you loved me all those years ago in the Hogwarts library. " He said sweetly.

"I can't believe this is real. After everything—we're engaged!" I sobbed in is arms.

He just held me and stroked my hair as I cried sheer tears of joy.

When I finally calmed down and stopped crying, we shared an emotional kiss and it just about made me swoon. Our first kiss as an engaged couple was definitely a special one.

" I love you my beauty." He said while looking into my eyes.

"And I love you my darling." I said sincerely.

"Do you like the ring? I would have liked to give you the one that Astoria got because it's a family heirloom but you don't deserve someone's leftovers so I got you something new and entirely yours. I wanted it to symbolize a new beginning in our lives." He stated smilingly.

"It's stunning. I adore it." I answered truthfully.

It _was_ stunning. One of the loveliest pieces I had eve seen.

"Well look at that, the hour is up and we can finally leave." He announced after checking his watch.

"Oh you. Are we going to tell you parents about our engagement?" I asked.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"I guess so. I mean since we're here already." I shrugged.

"We will then." He agreed.

We walked hand in hand back into the party with the biggest grins on or faces. His mother saw us and came over right away.

"There you are. I was wondering where you had gone off to." She exclaimed.

"We went for a walk. We were just about to leave actually so we came in to say goodbye." Draco told her.

"So soon? Well let me go get your father so you can say goodbye." She sighed and walked away.

She came back with Lucius in tow after a minute.

"I heard you were leaving." He said.

"We are." Draco confirmed.

"Well it was nice having you here. Goodbye." He said indifferently.

"There's something we have to tell you and mother before we leave." Draco said excitedly.

"Well what is it?" Narcissa asked?

I held up my hand with the ring on it in response and giggled like a fool.

She looked confused for a moment but then she realized what I meant and she clapped her hand to her mouth in surprise before screaming out her congratulations.

"Oh my god! You two are engaged. I'm so thrilled for you. Congratulations!" She said happily.

"Oh Lucius, isn't it wonderful." She said and smiled expectantly at him.

"It is. Congratulations you two." He told us not sounding quite as happy as his wife but he didn't sound upset either.

We gave them our thanks and then after hugging Narcissa and shaking Lucius's hand, we left.

As we lay in bed hat night, neither of us could wipe the smiles off of our faces.

"So how did you like your present?" He asked lazily while playing with my hair.

" I loved it. It's the best present I've ever received to be honest." I said.

"Can't argue with that." He replied.

He then took me into his arms and kissed me until I was out of breath. I had never been happier.

A/N: The epilogue is next and then the story will be finished.

Review!


	23. Epilogue

_Sunday, June 20th 2004, 6:00 PM  
_

Today was the day. I was finally getting married—and to the man of my dreams no less. The fact that the man is Draco Malfoy never ceases to amaze me. Even after all this time. It was truly baffling at times how out of all the people in this world—he was the one made specially for me and I for him. I wouldn't have it any other way though. In less than an hour I would be Mrs Draco Malfoy. Just the mere thought of it mad me smile and my heart flutter.

Draco and I had opted for a long engagement—two and a half years to be exact. We were secure in our love and commitment to each other so that it was no problem waiting. Both of us were young and there was no reason to rush things. Draco had just turned twenty four and I would be twenty five in a few months so even though we were still young, we weren't _too_ young in my opinion to be married now.

A lot of thing had changed during the two and a half years since we had gotten engaged. All for the better too. Both of us had made great strides in our respective carers. Draco was one of the top Aurors in the country along with Harry and I had left the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures—having done all that I could during my time there to make a better life for house-elves, goblins, werewolves and other magical creatures. I was now working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the past year and it was quite fulfilling. The two of us were still living together in our apartment but we had recently bought a lovely house which was all set for us to move into—we would officially take up residence when we came back from our honeymoon. It would be like a fresh start since we had already lived together for three years—newly married and living in our first house where we would one day raise our kids.

The two of us and our relationship had been fully embraced by those close to us (with the exception of Lucius who while still not openly hostile, had not quite come to terms with us yet. He was trying though so there was still hope) and we were both loved by people who we would have never thought it possible of. Narcissa counted me as her own and my parents and friends did the same with Draco( even Ron to an extent!). Astoria had also become one of our best friends and she was now a regular part of our group of friends. Yes—the days of fighting, doubt and animosity were long over. The sound of my father's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Hermione, are you ready? The ceremony will be starting soon." My father called from outside the door.

"Just a few minutes, dad!" I hollered.

I was ready but I needed a couple of minutes to collect myself before going out there where my father was waiting to walk me down the aisle. I was thrilled to be marrying Draco—there was no doubt about it. There was just a small part of me that was nervous about the new life I was embarking on. Things would be different now—no more living life as _just_ Hermione Granger. Now I would be someone's wife and not just any wife but a Malfoy wife. There were certain responsibilities and standards that came along with the last name Malfoy—none of which I was exposed to because I was muggle born and did not grow up with that kind of lifestyle. I didn't know how to be the perfect pureblood wife nor did I want to. I would try my best to integrate withing their society while also retaining as much of my true self as possible. I would behave and do things to the best of my abilities but no way would I change myself completely to suit anyone's ideas as to how I should act or be. Draco knew this and supported me one hundred percent. It was a great comfort to know he was on my side and would step in if his parents ( Lucius) ever went too far concerning their expectations of me—there was no question that he would always stand by me and my decisions. He had done so already. I wanted to also keep my last name in addition to having his and Lucius wasn't pleased but Draco made him understand.

I was already feeling better about things. I didn't even know why I was nervous to begin with. Draco would never let anyone hurt me. With that thought, I gave myself one final look in the mirror to make sure everything was in place, picked up my bouquet and then went out to met my father.

"You look beautiful darling." My father told me proudly.

"Thank you, daddy." I said shyly.

"Ready to go now?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I was ready—more than ready actually.

He took my arm in his and we made our way down the stairs. The wedding was taking place in France at the Chateau Vaux -le-Vicomte since the Manor was already used for Draco's wedding to Astoria and I didn't want to do it there anyway. The location was beyond stunning and surpassed even my wildest expectations. Then again, nothing but the best would do for the Malfoys. I had let Narcissa plan the whole thing, only giving my input where felt it was necessary. I decided on my dress without her help though. Knowing her, she would have( with good intentions) picked something ridiculous and over the top. I went for simple yet elegant. It was white and fitted with a long flowing cape attached at the shoulders. My hair was styled in a bun atop my head with some loose curls framing my face.

We made it downstairs slowly, partially due to the high heels I was wearing. We found Ginny, who was my maid of honor and Luna as well as Astoria who were my bridesmaids waiting for us outside the closed doors of the room where the ceremony would be taking place.

"Hello girls." I said with a small smile.

They all beamed back at me.

We all stood around for a few minutes waiting for the ceremony to begin. When it was time, Luna went out, followed by Astoria and then Ginny. Finally it was my turn. I gripped my father's arm tightly and walked through the doors where I was met with the sight of Draco standing tall and proud in his stylish wizard's robes all they way up front at the altar. Knowing that he was there waiting for _me_ this time made my heart swell with joy and there was a spring in my step as I walked down the aisle towards closer we got, the faster I walked. Then we were there and my father kissed my cheek before handing me over to Draco who took my hands in his after I gave Ginny my bouquet to hold.

"You look exquisite." He whispered admiringly.

It was the first time he had seen me all decked out and in my dress.

"Thank you." I whispered back.

He smiled brilliantly at me and I smiled back. After we had our moment,the officiator began the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy..." He intoned.

After saying a few more words, it was time for the vows. Draco and I had written our own so as to make it more personal and special. I was supposed to go first so I cleared my throat, smiled at Draco once more and began.

"My dear, Draco. Ours has never been a conventional relationship, the truth is—that on the surface— you couldn't have found two people less likely to end up together but that we did. We overcame every obstacle on our way here because despite of it all, our love never wavered. We didn't start out as friends, in fact we loathed each other but that was before the war forced us to change and see things—see each other— in a new light. All of our old and preconceived notions of the other were thrown out the window. Then we were brought together out of necessity because our mutual desire for comfort—two lonely and grief stricken souls seeking help. From that moment on, there was no turning back. We learned everything there was to know about one another and in doing so, we found love, because for me—to know you was to love you. You brought me out of the darkness that was suffocating me and into the light. You saved me just as much as I saved you. When I 'm with you, I feel like the most important and special person in the universe. You treat me how I've always wanted to be treated. Your very presence makes my heart sing and my whole being lights up at just the thought of you. Your love is quite simply the greatest thing in my life and every day I thank my lucky stars that you chose to bestow it upon me. I love you more than my own life and it is my greatest honor to become your wife." I said lovingly.

Draco's face radiated pure joy as he took in my words. I knew they must have meant a great deal to him. He touched my cheek gently before beginning his own vows.

"Hermione Granger. For a very long time, that name represented all that was wrong in the world to me. I was a fool who didn't know any better. If I had, I would have loved you sooner. I know I've told you this before but it's worth repeating. I am so very sorry for all the hurt I caused you and your friends when we were in school and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Now, all these years later, the name Hermione Granger represents all that is _right_ with the world. You are the very embodiment of perfection. Your smile, your laugh,your kindness and loyalty are all the most precious things in the world to me and I will be forever grateful that I experience them everyday. Before I met you—really met you I mean, I never knew tat I could be this happy. I never knew I could love anyone this much. In fact, I never knew it was possible to _feel_ love for anyone or anything so deeply. You brought joy into my once bleak life. I was a hollow creature when you found me and you filled me with so much love until all the hurt and anger that I was feeling vanished into nothingness. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as fantastic as you but I'm not complaining. I will always be thankful that it was you who found me under that tree and that you made it so easy for me to let you in. I would have been a miserable mess of a person today had you not found me. I know it. You brought me back to life and gave me a reason to keep on living. I love you with everything that I have and I always will. I promise to be the best husband that I can and to always keep you happy and smiling." Draco said clearly and sincerely.

I was crying by the time he had finished. He smiled at me and wiped away my tears. We were in our own little world so it was a bit of a shock when the officiator cleared his throat and asked for the rings. Harry, who was Draco's best man, handed them over.

"Do you Hermione Granger take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband?" He asked me.

"I do." I said softly.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked Draco.

"I do." Draco said loudly.

We then exchanged rings at the officiator's prompting.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." He announced to the sound of much applause.

"You may kiss you bride." He added.

Draco brought me in closer and kissed me passionately. It made me blush and had the guests in an uproar.

"I love you, Mrs Malfoy." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Mr Malfoy." I whispered back.

I couldn't quite believe it as yet—we were married. I was now Hermione Granger Malfoy!

All of our family and friends came up to congratulate us. Our mothers and Mrs Weasley as well as the girls were all crying and then I stared crying again too. There were hugs,handshakes and slaps on the back all around. We all then made our way into the splendid and huge ballroom for the reception.

Everyone took their seats at their assigned tables and when everything had settled down, the reception began. My father made an emotional speech and the it was the best man's turn.

"If anyone had told not only me but everyone else in this room a few years ago that we would all be here celebrating the marriage of Hermione and Draco, we would have all said no way in hell. Yet here we are. Theirs is an unusual love story, it started out with mutual disdain but through open mindedness and kindness, they were able to find out all the wonderful things about the other and in the process, they managed to fall in love. While they were an unexpected couple, that in no way diminishes their love and commitment to each other. You just have to see them together to see how bright their love for on another burns. Hermione, you have been my dearest friend for many years. I've seen you at your worst and at your best so I think I'm qualified to say that I've never seen you happier than when you are with Draco. He brings out the very best in you and even though I don't know Draco as well, I know enough to say that the same is true for him. You two are perfect for each other and I wish you a lifetime of happiness. Congratulations!" Harry said warmly.

We both smiled at him, his words were lovely and heartfelt. After the speeches, it was time for the reception dinner. Everyone at heartily but I was too excited so I just nibbled at my food. After everybody had eaten their fill, it was time to cut the cake.

"I hope it tastes as good as it looks." Draco said in anticipation. He had such a sweet tooth.

"It does." I assured him. I had helped pick it out so I knew.

We both held the knife and cut a small slice from the bottom tier of the cake. We put it onto a plate and then cut it in two pieces before feeding them to each other. When i put Draco's pieced into his mouth, he bit my finger. In response, I lifted my dress up so my heels were exposed and I stomped on his foot. He winced dramatically and then put just the tip of my piece into my mouth. It tasted just as good as I remembered. I didn't have time to wonder why Draco had given me such a small piece because in the next instant, he took the remainder and smeared it across my mouth and chin.

"Draco!" I screamed in outrage.

"Serves you right for stomping on my foot." He said through laughter.

"I only did that because you bit me." I huffed.

"Alright. I'm sorry." He said contritely.

"It's okay." I mumbled.

I could never stay mad at him.

"Let me make it better." He said with a glint in his eyes.

He then kissed and licked my lips until all the cake and frosting were gone.

"Delicious." He said and licked his lips. I had a feeling he wasn't talking about the cake.

I blushed slightly at his behavior in front of so many people. The crowd were laughing and cheering at our antics throughout and they whistled loudly at our kiss. I was too happy to really be embarrassed so I just laughed right a long with them. Draco got a napkin and cleaned my chin and then we stepped away from the cake so that the caterers could begin cutting and serving it to the guests.

"Those are going to be some funny pictures" I told Draco.

"True. Can't wait to see them, especially those where I was licking the cake off you." He said wickedly.

I laughed and hugged him. A few minutes later it was time for our first dance as husband and wife.

We made our way to the area cleared off for dancing and held each other close as the music struck up. We waltzed slowly, with my head resting on his chest.

"Oh Draco, I'm so unbelievably happy. After everything, we're finally here in this moment. Dancing at our wedding. Married. You're my husband and I'm your wife." I sad in wonder.

"I know. I think it was inevitable though. From the moment you approached me back in 7th year—we've been building towards this moment. " He said.

"Yes." I agreed.

We didn't speak again for the remainder of the dance—we just held each other tightly and reveled in the fact that we were now married. The song came to an end and Draco let m go so I could dance with my dad. After I danced with my father, the floor was open to everyone. People flocked to the dance floor and I ended up dancing with Harry and Draco with Ginny. After every song ended, I ended up with a different partner. Ron followed after Harry, then Mr Weasley,then George,Bill, Percy and Charlie Weasley, then Neville,Hagrid, (who was awkward to dance with because of his size but he was like family and I loved him so I didn't mid) Viktor Krum (Draco was shooting murderous glares his way and I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing) and a few more boys from my year at Hogwarts that I got on with and Invited to the wedding. Draco was had also danced with many partners—his mother,mine,Luna,Astoria and more. Just as I was finishing up with Professor Slughorn, I felt a hand o my shoulder.

"May I cut in professor?" A smooth voice asked.

"Of course, of course! You _must_ dance with your lovely daughter-in-law!" Professor Slughorn said cheerfully.

Lucius held stiffly at first but we both relaxed after a minute. This was the closet we had ever been and it was new territory so we weren't quite sure how to act.

"Welcome to the family Miss Granger." He said quietly.

"Thank you sir." I squeaked.

"It's no secret that you and I have never gotten along and you know that I never fully approved of my son's choice to enter into a relationship with you." He said coolly.

I nodded. Where was he going with this?

" I won't pretend that I wasn't exactly thrilled when you two told us you were getting married. I had rather hoped Draco would come to his senses and end things." He said with a small chuckle.

I laughed nervously and wondered why he was telling me all this. I already knew it to be honest.

" Like many other instances in my life, I was wrong. Wrong to feel that way, wrong to dislike you and wrong to begrudge my son his happiness. For that is what you are to him—his happiness. I have watched Draco struggle all his life to feel loved and accepted and most of that was my fault. I have never seen him smile more then when he is with you. Before he used to be cold and distant but you make him seem like a whole new person. He's so happy all the time and it's all because of you. I love my son more than anything in this world miss Granger, even if sometimes it does not seem so. I suppose what I'm trying to say is thank you. Thank you for making him feel loved and for keeping him happy. I hope you will always continue to do so." Lucius said as nicely as he was capable of.

"I appreciate your words Mr Malfoy and I know Draco will too. Thank you." I said earnestly and gave him a bright smile.

It was a step in the right direction and I couldn't be more thrilled. Everything was falling into place piece by piece.

"You're very welcome." He replied.

The song ended and it was finally Draco's turn to dance with me again.

"Finally. I though I would never get you back my dear wife." Draco said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle.

"Dear wife. I like the sound of that." I said as I leaned back into Draco's body.

"So do I." He chuckled.

We stayed in the same position for a few moments, just moving slowly to the music. Draco was giving small kisses on the side of my face and neck. It was heavenly.

"What were you and my father talking about just now." He asked softly.

"He was giving me his blessing I think. He said that he was grateful to me for loving you and making you happy." I muttered distractedly.

Draco was making it hard to concentrate on anything but the feel of his lips of my face.

"That's good. I knew h would come around." Draco said, sounding pleased.

"Mhm." I moaned.

"Looks like someone is impatient for the honeymoon to start." Draco whispered seductively in my ear.

"It's all your fault."I accused weakly.

"That it is." He agreed.

He released his grip on me and I turned around, facing him. We danced more conservatively this time and I felt my hear rate lower. I was feeling normal again and I heaved a sigh of relief.

" Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Draco asked.

"I believe you might have mentioned it." I said smilingly.

"Ah well. It's worth repeating. I don't think you've ever looked better to be honest. Being a Malfoy suits you." He teased.

"Yes. That must be it." I laughed.

He only smiled in response and kissed my forehead.

We danced for a few more minutes before making our way to a table where our friends were. Harry went to get us some drinks and we all sat around the table and engaged in lively conversation.

"So how dos it feel to be a married woman, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I still feel the same actually—only happier. Ask me in a few weeks when I've had time to adjust to the fact." I laughed.

"What about you Draco?" Harry asked.

"I agree with my wife on this one. It's too soon to say." Draco replied.

"Listen to that guys, he calls her his his _wife_ now." Harry mocked.

"Well seeing as how she is I have every right to call her that. Anyway, you've been married to Ginny longer than I have to Hermione so why don't _you_ tell us how it feels to be a married man?" Draco retorted.

"It feels bloody brilliant." Harry said with a wink in Ginny's direction.

"Good for you." Draco laughed.

"So since you're married now, when can we expect a baby for my son to play with?" Ginny hinted.

I colored and didn't answer. _If only she knew..._

"I don't know about that but I promise there will be lots of trying." He said with a smirk.

"Starting tonight during your honeymoon I assume." Astoria teased.

"You guys. Enough talk about my sex life." I groaned as everyone laughed.

Draco and I spent a few more hours enjoying our reception with our family and friends before it was time to leave the party and go off on our Honeymoon. There was much hugging and kissing us goodbye before we were able to leave. Draco and I had already changed out of our wedding attire and now had on more comfortable clothes. We both held on to the portkey and it took us away.

* * *

 _Sunday, June 20th 2004 11:15pm  
_

"It's so beautiful." I said admiringly.

We were honeymooning for six days at a five star hotel in Jamaica. We were both currently standing at the open window of our room looking out at the night sky and the white sandy beach.

"It is but not as beautiful as you." He said sweetly.

"Aww." I cooed.

He chuckled and nuzzled my neck.

We had arrived at our hotel about an hour ago and had already settled in—meaning we already had mind blowing honeymoon sex. The first round of many I was sure. It was certainly a different feeling, knowing that I was having sleeping with my husband and not just my fiance or boyfriend. It felt even more special than usual and I had the rest of my life to experience it. What a fun future we would have! I smiled broadly in reaction to my inner musings.

"What's got you smiling like that"? Draco asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just thinking how special making love with my husband is and how much fun we were going to have doing it in the future." I replied honestly.

" I have to agree with that assessment." He laughed.

"Of course you do." I said while laughing too.

Gods this felt good. It was about to feel even better too once I shared some newly discovered news with Draco. At least I hoped so.

"Um, Draco?" I said a little nervously.

"Yes love?"

"I... I need to tell you something important." I said quietly.

"Okay." He said, sounding a little worried.

"Let's go sit down first." I said.

I took his hand and we went to sit on the bed.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to tell it to you straight. I'm pregnant." I whispered and lowered my gaze.

I was nervous of how he would react, even though we both wanted children, this wasn't planned.

"Say that again." He whispered back.

"I'm pregnant." I muttered.

He lifted my face and looked into my eyes before breaking out into a face splitting grin. He was definitely happy.

"We're going to be parents?" He said weakly.

I nodded and my eyes began to water.

"Are you upset about the baby?" He asked tentatively, misinterpreting my tears.

"No! Never! These are happy tears." I assured him.

"Oh." He said, relieved.

"You are happy too right? I was nervous that you might not be ready for fatherhood yet..." I trailed off.

"Of course I'm happy. Thrilled really. Just a little shocked, I wasn't expecting it that's all." He said kindly.

"Oh Draco. We're having a baby!" I said happily now that I was reassured of his feelings.

"Come here." He said and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"How did it happen though? You were always careful." He asked, sounding puzzled.

"I know but I must have slipped up sometime because here we are, It's not easy to remember to cast the charm when you have me in the throes of passion." I said and laughed shakily.

"Ah. Well I'm glad you slipped up because I've honestly never felt happier in my life." He said.

"Neither have I. We're going to have our very own family in a few months." I said in awe.

"When did you find out?" He asked.

"I had suspected it all week but I was too nervous to do anything about it but so I put off doing the test till this morning—I wanted to start this new chapter of our lives right so I had to know for sure. I did both the muggle and magical tests and both came back positive. Even though I was expecting it I was was still surprised. You could have knocked me over with a feather. I was scared but also ecstatic and I wanted to tell you right away but I couldn't find the right time and then we started having sex the minute we got here so...I hope you're not upset that I waited this long to tell you." I said.

"Not at all. I understand." He assured me.

I smiled at him and we kissed for minute.

"So when can we expect this little one to be born?" Draco asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure. I will have to go get checked out as soon as we go back home but I assume I'm only a few weeks along so that would mean sometime early next year." I replied.

"I can't wait." He said.

"I know the feeling." I agreed.

Draco then lay me gently down on my back and opened the front of my robe. He looked at my exposed stomach before rubbing and kissing it gently.

"Our baby is in there." He said with wonder in his eyes.

" I know." I said thickly.

It was such touching moment that I was crying softly again.

"Hi baby. This is your dad speaking. Your mommy and I love you already and we can't wait to meet you." Draco said lovingly with his lips pressed against my still flat stomach.

He then straightened up and laid down opposite me, propped up on one elbow.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"For what?" I asked.

"For marrying me. For giving me the gift of being a father. You've made me the happiest man in the world."

"You're very welcome. Thank you as well, you've made me just as happy as I've made you." I said sleepily.

The long day was catching up with me.

He pulled me close and the last thing I was conscious of before falling asleep was Draco's muffled I love you against my hair.

Draco and I spent the rest of our week in utter bliss. What would have already been an amazing experience was heightened by the fact that I was pregnant. We were both overwhelmed by joy that we were now married and would be parents. We swam,took long walks on the beach, visited the city and had lots of sex of course. It was a prefect week but our time was up and we were leaving. I had already packed and magically shrunk our luggage and put it in my handbag so the only thing to do now was wait for the portkey to activate, it did a minute later and both Draco and I touched. Within a matter of minutes we were back in England, standing in front of our new house.

"Ready to go in?" Draco asked?"

"Definitely."

He opened the door wide, scooped me up in his arms ad carried me across the threshold bridal style. What a sweet man I had married I though happily. He took me all the way into our bedroom before he put it me down. Draco and I then laid down and sprawled across the bed, it was still pretty early in the morning and we were both tired.

"This is our life now, living in this house, sleeping on this bed and waking up next to each other for the rest of our lives." I pondered out loud.

"Not a bad life I'd say." Draco said lightly.

"Not bad at all. And to think, in just a few months we will be joined by our baby." I smiled.

"What more could we ask for." Draco said contentedly.

"Indeed." I agreed.

* * *

 _February 10th, 2005.  
_

I groaned irritably and opened my eyes. Being nine months pregnant was _not_ comfortable.

What _was_ comfortable though was the feel of my husband's arm draped protectively over my swollen belly. I instinctively pressed my body closer to his and I felt his grip tighten.

"Good morning." he breathed as he rubbed circles on my stomach.

"Good morning." I yawned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Alright I suppose. Just tired." I replied.

"Okay. Well you stay in bed and rest, I'll get you some breakfast." He said considerately.

"Thank you love." I said sleepily.

"You're welcome." he said softly and kissed my forehead before he left our room.

I adjusted my body so that I was in a sitting position and waited for Draco to return. While I was waiting, I absentmindedly ran my hand up and down my stomach. I smiled when I felt the baby kick a little. It never failed to amaze me, even though it had been happening for months now. Even though I had adored my pregnancy—feeling my child grow within me everyday was a truly remarkable—I couldn't wait for the little one to get here. Being the size of a whale wasn't exactly fun and of course I was beyond excited to meet my baby. I was due in two days and it could not come soon enough.

"Here you go, beautiful." Draco announced as he cam back with a tray laden with food.

"Yum." I said and licked my lips.

Draco chuckled and sat down beside me. We ate our breakfast and talked about the baby—our favorite thing to do lately. Suddenly I winced and clutched at my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Asked a very concerned Draco.

"I... I'm fine. Just a little pain, it's gone now." I breathed.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go the hospital?" he asked worriedly.

"No. I'm okay, really. The healer said this was to be expected so close to my due date." I said, trying to calm him down.

He didn't look convinced but he let it drop.

"Can you help me up? I need to go to the bathroom." I asked Draco.

"Sure." he replied.

He moved the breakfast tray away and lifted me up gently and carried me into the bathroom. After I was finished,I washed my hands and he carried me back to our room. He observed for a few minutes to make sure I was fine before leaving the room to take his shower. I was standing in front of the mirror, frowning at my appearance when Draco came back.

"Stop that Hermione. You look fine." he chided when he noticed what I was doing.

"No I don't. I'm fat and hideous." I pouted.

" You've never been more beautiful and that's a fact." he reassured me.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better and you are biased anyway." I continued to complain.

"Not at all. I really mean it." he replied.

"If you say so." I sighed.

"I do say so." he said firmly.

I didn't want to argue so I let it go. It wasn't the first time we had this discussion anyway. Damn these pregnancy hormones for making me crazy. I sat on the bed and watched him get ready for work.

"I should be going now." he said as he finished getting dressed.

"Okay then. Have a good day." I replied.

He came over to the bed and helped me to stand.

"I'll miss you." he said as he hugged me.

"I'll miss you too."

Suddenly the baby kicked again and I took Draco's hand and placed it on my stomach so that he could feel. I loved seeing the look on his face every time he felt our child move inside me.

"Somebody's excited." he said as the baby continued to kick.

He bent his head and kissed my stomach before straightening up and kissing my lips.

"I love you so much. Both of you." he told me.

"We love you too." I returned.

"Take care. Owl me right away if you feel unwell, okay?" he said seriously.

"I will. Now off with you."

"Bye." he said and kissed me once more.

"Bye."

After Draco left, I tool a long soak in the tub to relax my aching muscles and then curled up with a book. I was rather bored seeing as how I was alone with only our house elf ( very well treated and paid of course) who we got when my pregnancy began to hinder me and I couldn't do much around the house anymore. I had also been on maternity leave for the past few months so I pretty much spent all my time reading baby books and decorating the nursery doing it. Everything was ready and I was as prepared as possible due to all the reading I had done on the topic of babies and giving birth. We had done up the nursery in neutral colors and decor seeing as how we didn't know the baby's gender as yet. We wanted it to be a surprise and would magically alter the room to suit either a boy or girl when the time came.

I just read, ate an napped for most of the morning. It wasn't like I had anything else to do. I was laying in bed after lunch,reflecting on how lucky I was to have the life that I did. Sometimes I couldn't quite believe that everything had worked out so well for me. I had just about everything I had ever wanted in my life—a fantastic husband who loved me more than life itself, amazing family and friends,a great career and a baby on the way. I felt like crying at the sheer perfection of it all. I turned my head and looked over at the bedside table where there was a framed photo of Draco and I on our wedding looked so happy—we _were_ happy—then and now. We had been married for almost eight moths now and it was all I ever thought it would be and more. True— my pregnancy kind of threw a wrench in things cause it was so unexpected and we didn't really get the chance to behave like newly weds because most of our focus was on the baby but we didn't mind. When you really think about it, that was what we spent all that time during our engagement doing. Even before actually—we had already did all the things newly weds did—we just weren't married at the time. It didn't matter anyway, things were just fine,more than fine actually.

Draco and I loved each other so damned _much_ that it was hard to comprehend at times. I often thought we were the only two people in the world who shared such a deep and unwavering love. Sure, other couples loved each other but not like us—we were different. Special. It was all just fancy on my part, most couples probably felt that way. It was nice to think it was only us though. I smiled at my musings and picked up the picture I was looking at earlier. Draco was so handsome, it always struck me how much so. I loved waking up next to him and seeing his beautiful face smiling up at me everyday. He was just about the best husband a girl could ask for too. He always took such good care of me and even more so now that I was pregnant. He'd been so thoughtful and helpful these past eight months. Catering to my every need, making sure that I was always happy and well cared for. I remembered how he would massage my swollen ankles, how he would hold my hair up when morning sickness had me throwing up, how he always carried me instead of letting me walk when I got too big and it was difficult, how he came to very appointment at St Mungos with me and held my hand through each examination and how he told me I was beautiful even when I was being petulant and insisted that I was anything but. I loved him so very much.

Just as I loved our child. Our child. Those words evoked such a strong pleasure in me. This little life withing me was something we had both created through our love. Even if we did unknowingly. That didn't matter. We still wanted the baby more than anything. Him or her wasn't even born yet but we were both so madly in love with them. So was everyone else. They were all surprised when we told them because they all knew we weren't planning on starting a family so soon but thrilled for us anyway. Lucius surprised me the most—yes we had made progress but I knew how he felt about me tainting his precious pure blood line with my muggle blood. That was why I almost died from shock when he hugged me awkwardly and said that he was very happy for us and thanked me for making him a grandfather after we had told him and Narcissa ( who couldn't stop crying) the news. It meant a great deal to Draco to see his father react in such a positive way too.

I was jarred out of my thoughts when I felt the same sharp pain in my abdomen like I did in the morning. This time it took a few minutes to go away. A little while later, my lower back started to hurt and my eyes watered at the intensity of the pain. It passed after some time and I relaxed,there was no use getting worked up. It was normal. As the day went on, the pains became more frequent and more pronounced. I remembered my promise to Draco to owl him if I felt unwell but I didn't want to alarm him, especially if it turned out to be nothing so I just stayed calm and did my breathing exercises. By five o clock I was really feeling awful though and I finally accepted that I might indeed be going into labor. I let out a strangled cry as I felt a tightening in my stomach. Was that a contraction? There it was again. This couldn't be good. I summoned the house elf and had her fetch me some parchment and ink. I scribbled a hasty note informing Draco of my situation and the elf owled it for me.

The contractions were coming faster and stronger now and I started to panic and cry. The elf tried to calm me but I wasn't having it. It hurt so fucking much and I was _so_ scared. Within a matter of minutes of sending the letter, Draco arrived with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, what is it love?" he said, sounding scared as he beheld me doubled over and clutching my stomach.

He rushed over to my side and rubbed my back as cried.

" I think...I think I'm going into labor." I panted.

"Alright. Well let's get you to the hospital then." he choked out.

He got me up and I was holding on to him when I felt something wet dripping down my thighs. Fuck. I looked down and there was a puddle of liquid forming at my feet. My water just broke.

"Draco." I moaned.

"What is it?" he said nervously.

"My water just broke." Informed him in a small voice.

"Oh fuck. Let's go then. I don't want to apparate with you in this state so we'll go by floo."

"Tell everyone for us okay?" he told Harry and Ron as he led me over to the fireplace.

"Of course. We'll all be at the hospital soon." Harry replied.

We stepped into the fire place and he took us to St Mungos.

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart." he muttered as we navigated our way through the hospital.

He was talking to someone but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. The pain was blinding and I couldn't focus on anything else. A few moments later, I found myself on a hospital bed without knowing how I got there. I was barely aware of my clothes being removed and being replaced with a thin hospital gown. I lay there for hours while all my family and friends came filing in one by one to check on me and offer support. Draco never left my side or let go of my hand. He too offered encouraging words. I just laid there and cried and groaned at the severity of the pain. They had offered me something for it but I refused—I wanted to do it naturally. I was howling now, the pain was unbearable. A nurse came over to check me out and announced that I was ready to give birth. The healer came over and positioned herself between my parted legs and instructed me to push. So I did. I pushed and screamed and cried and squeezed the life out of Draco's hand for a long time until finally with one last effort, my baby was out of me. I head it's sharp cries punctuate the room and smiled and turned my head to look at Draco. He looked to be in shock but he smiled back weakly. A moment later, the nurse was handing me a little blond bundle wrapped in blue blankets.

"Meet your son, Mr and Mrs Malfoy." she said softly.

Our son. We had a son. I looked at his little face for the first time and I thought my heart would burst from all the love I was feeling. He was perfect.

"Oh, Draco." I whispered.

"He's so beautiful, Hermione." Draco said through his tears.

"He really is. He's got your hair." I said.

"And your nose." Draco laughed shakily.

"I... I just can't believe that he's finally here, Hermione. Our son is here." Draco said fervently.

"I know. I'm so happy. This is the greatest moment of my life." I sobbed.

"Mine too." Draco agreed.

"I love you both so much." I said.

"I love you both too. More than I could ever put into words. Thank you for giving me this,thank you for making my life so right and giving me my very own family." Draco said adoringly.

" _Thank you._ I couldn't have done it on my own—it was a team effort after all." I chuckled.

"I think I should go tell everyone." he said and left the room.

A couple of minutes later everyone came in to meet little Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Draco and I had decided on the name months ago if it was a boy.

They all oohed and aahed and told me how lovely he was.

Draco sat on the bed next to me and put his arm around my shoulder as I held our baby boy in my arms. We both beamed with pride and in that moment, surrounded by all I held dear—I had never known a greater and truer happiness. It was all I could ever want in my life.

A/N: Well there it is:the end.

I had a great time writing this story and I want to thank everyone who viewed, reviewed, favorited and followed it. It meant a lot to me.

Until next time, Kitten.


End file.
